


AGSILIA

by Christoph, Darel, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Макси [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Detectives, Drama, M/M, Thriller, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/pseuds/Darel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Полицейская АУ, в тексте присутствует чёрный юмор, мат для связки предложений и иллюстрации эмоционального состояния героев, алкоголь и сигареты в количестве, смерти второстепенных персонажей, рефлексия, психология, извращённое толкование религиозных норм, малоаппетитные подробности преступлений и сомнительная мораль.</p><p>Внимание! Авторы порицают злоупотребление алкоголем и сигаретами и призывают вести здоровый образ жизни.<br/>В США звания не присваивают по выслуге лет или по определённым заслугам, при поступлении в полицию человек получает звание «офицер» («officer»), которое является самым младшим и около 90 % полицейских так и уходят с ним на пенсию. Звание «детектив» — это младшее звание, которое по статусу равно званию офицера. Детективы бывают 3-х классов, однако при этом по статусу они равны (классы нужны, чтобы показать насколько давно детектив работает в полиции и какой у него послужной список)<br/>Пенитенциарная система США отказалась от отправки психически больных преступников в специализированные госпитали закрытого типа. 95 из каждых 100 неадекватных преступников отправляются в самые обыкновенные штатные и федеральные тюрьмы. Психически больные заключённые являются главной причиной многих внутритюремных конфликтов, включая убийства. Медицинская реформа Барака Обамы сделала проблему психически больных преступников ещё более острой. Из-за нехватки денег на здравоохранение многие тюрьмы отказались от высококвалифицированных врачей, дорогих процедур и лекарств. Расходы на проверку психического здоровья подсудимых и приговорённых сократились примерно на треть. В штате Нью-Йорк почти 70% осужденных не имеют возможности получить качественную психологическую помощь.</p>
    </blockquote>





	AGSILIA

**Author's Note:**

> Полицейская АУ, в тексте присутствует чёрный юмор, мат для связки предложений и иллюстрации эмоционального состояния героев, алкоголь и сигареты в количестве, смерти второстепенных персонажей, рефлексия, психология, извращённое толкование религиозных норм, малоаппетитные подробности преступлений и сомнительная мораль.
> 
> Внимание! Авторы порицают злоупотребление алкоголем и сигаретами и призывают вести здоровый образ жизни.  
> В США звания не присваивают по выслуге лет или по определённым заслугам, при поступлении в полицию человек получает звание «офицер» («officer»), которое является самым младшим и около 90 % полицейских так и уходят с ним на пенсию. Звание «детектив» — это младшее звание, которое по статусу равно званию офицера. Детективы бывают 3-х классов, однако при этом по статусу они равны (классы нужны, чтобы показать насколько давно детектив работает в полиции и какой у него послужной список)  
> Пенитенциарная система США отказалась от отправки психически больных преступников в специализированные госпитали закрытого типа. 95 из каждых 100 неадекватных преступников отправляются в самые обыкновенные штатные и федеральные тюрьмы. Психически больные заключённые являются главной причиной многих внутритюремных конфликтов, включая убийства. Медицинская реформа Барака Обамы сделала проблему психически больных преступников ещё более острой. Из-за нехватки денег на здравоохранение многие тюрьмы отказались от высококвалифицированных врачей, дорогих процедур и лекарств. Расходы на проверку психического здоровья подсудимых и приговорённых сократились примерно на треть. В штате Нью-Йорк почти 70% осужденных не имеют возможности получить качественную психологическую помощь.

«Дети мои, сие пишу вам, чтобы вы не согрешали,  
а если бы кто согрешил, то мы имеем  
ходатая перед Отцом, Иисуса Христа  
праведника. Он есть умилостивление  
за грехи наши, и не только за наши,  
но и за грехи всего мира.»  
1Ин. 2:1-2

__

Чёрное распятие на белоснежной стене кажется парящим в густом, влажном воздухе. Эта бедная комната с крашеными стенами и окнами без занавесок была его убежищем, его гротом, его святилищем многие годы. Он переворачивает страницу карманного издания Евангелия и молитвенно складывает руки, обращая к Небесам свои мысли. Этот мир погряз в грехе и скверне, и для таких, как он, жить в нём — оскорбление. Об этом твердят на проповедях. Об этом говорят своей пастве в личных беседах.  
Но скоро всё изменится.  
Он встаёт с колен, завершив вечернюю молитву, и крошечный серебристый крестик на его груди ловит последний закатный луч из окна, вспыхивая кровавым багрянцем.

***  
Себастиан мелочно надеялся, что после выпуска сможет ненадолго слетать к матери, провести время дома и хоть немного отдохнуть от гонки и стресса, в которых жил последние недели учёбы. Но его огорошили внезапным и очень несвоевременным назначением. Не то чтобы он не хотел работать, но место будущей службы его совсем не радовало, менять шумный, яркий, кипящий жизнью Нью-Йорк на Богом забытый городок едва не на границе с соседней Пенсильванией — ну просто джек-пот. Все его планы летели к чертям.  
— Ну что приуныл, офицер? — Марго взъерошила его волосы, садясь рядом за стойку. — Провинция — это не так уж плохо. Будешь раз в месяц расследовать исчезновение фермерской коровы, забредшей в соседский огород.  
Стэн фыркнул, отпивая пиво.  
— Всю жизнь мечтал именно о такой карьере полицейского. Я не хочу уезжать. Кто будет напоминать мне завести будильник? Кто будет гладить мою форму? Кто, в конце концов, будет готовить мне еду?  
Марго рассмеялась, не переставая при этом строчить что-то в телефоне.  
— Давай договоримся. Ты сейчас едешь туда, ищешь жильё, обустраиваешься и знакомишься с коллегами. А я приеду через пару недель и поживу у тебя немного, помогу наладить быт.  
— Ты прелесть, — хмыкнул Себастиан. — Не выходила бы замуж за другого, сам бы на тебе женился.  
— Мы оба прекрасно знаем, почему именно ты на мне не женишься, Себ.  
Марго не глядя пихнула его в плечо и засобиралась к своему ненаглядному. Себастиан окинул взглядом шумный бар, вяло махнул рукой однокурсникам, с размахом отмечавшим выпуск, и поплёлся за подругой. Оставаться и веселиться ему совершенно не хотелось. Так же, как ему, «повезло» всего нескольким на курсе, но никому, кроме Стэна, вместе с сообщением о назначении не выдали билет на самолёт на послезавтра.

***  
Себастиан проклял дрянной кофе в аэропорту, потрёпанные сидения в самолёте и сам самолёт. Весь перелёт он просидел, запрокинув голову вверх, чтобы не так тошнило, и вывалился на трап, пугая окружающих приятным нежно-зелёным цветом лица. Он забрал сумку с вещами, на удивление лёгкую, несмотря на то, что он прилетел явно надолго. Себастиан растолкал локтями толпу прилетевших, смешавшуюся с встречающими, и огляделся, а потом зашагал к парню с табличкой с его именем.  
— Привет, Себастиан, как перелёт? — дружелюбно поинтересовался тот, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. — Я Энтони Маки. Можешь звать меня просто Тони.  
— Привет, — Стэн крепко пожал его ладонь и закинул сумку на плечо. — Это было отвратительно.  
— Местные авиалинии, — хмыкнул Маки и повёл его через толпу к стоянке.  
Себастиан закинул сумку на заднее сиденье довольно потрёпанного пикапа и плюхнулся рядом с Маки.  
— Ну, давай, показывай, где мне предстоит работать.  
— Ты бы поспал, нам ещё как минимум час ехать, — весело отозвался тот, выруливая на шоссе.  
— Чего? — Стэн даже подскочил, едва не ударившись макушкой о потолок. — Хочешь сказать, мы ещё не на месте?  
— Добро пожаловать в жопу мира, — рассмеялся Маки и включил радио. — Ещё чуть больше двадцати пяти миль, а мой пикап тебе не гоночный болид.  
— Просто отлично, — закатил глаза Себастиан и растёкся по сидению, опуская стекло и обмахиваясь, морщась от жары. — Пора прощаться с цивилизацией?  
— Ну, там всё не так плохо, — пожал плечами Энтони. — Не столица, конечно, но ты же собираешься работать, а не ходить по клубам, а?  
— Типа того, — кивнул Стэн, глядя в окно на проплывающий мимо практически сельский пейзаж. — Мне так дико повезло с назначением, конечно, — он скептично хмыкнул. — Но спорить было бессмысленно, пришлось соглашаться.  
— Говоришь, назначили в спешке? — Тони внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Ага, вручили конверт с документами и билетом, сказали, что вылет через два дня. У меня особо и времени-то не было собираться или ещё что-то.  
— У нас... штат не укомплектован, — тактично сказал Маки, следя за дорогой. — Население даже меньше трёх тысяч, представляешь? Зато в городе красивое озеро и виноградная ярмарка в сентябре, очень весело. И туристы ещё.  
— А магазины и спортзалы есть? — саркастично поинтересовался Себастиан, уже прикидывая, что и как скажет ему Марго относительно того, куда его занесло.  
— Есть, — не повёлся Маки, сворачивая с шоссе. Старый пикап натужно заскрипел. — И не поверишь, но тебе уже даже нашли жильё.  
— А я-то настроился ночевать в участке, — съехидничал Стэн. — У меня будет отдельный стол хотя бы?  
— Будет, — лаконично отозвался Маки. — А если ты не понравишься шерифу, то тебе дадут напарника.  
Фраза звучала немного странно, и Себастиан предпочёл промолчать, любуясь видами.

***  
Остаток дороги они провели в молчании, по радио играло кантри, и Стэн даже умудрился немного подремать, уткнувшись в сгиб локтя.  
— Просыпайся, ковбой, — Тони легко толкнул его в бок, тормозя у участка. — Пойдём, представишься, и я отвезу тебя туда, где будешь жить.  
Себастиан вывалился на улицу, огляделся, дождался Маки и побрёл ко входу. Он едва не врезался в какого-то мрачного типа, учуяв исходившую от него дикую смесь запахов алкоголя, сигарет и парфюма, вежливо улыбнулся в ответ на тяжёлый взгляд и прошёл мимо, туда, куда указал Маки, к кабинету шерифа. Стэн постучался и, дождавшись разрешения, прошёл внутрь и прикрыл за собой дверь, чувствуя себя как в дешёвой комедии про полицейских. Пожалуй, не хватало только коробки пончиков.  
Впрочем, и коробка пончиков не заставила себя ждать. Она насмешливо возвышалась на столе шерифа и наполняла кабинет волшебными ароматами свежей выпечки и ванильной глазури. В животе у Стэна немедленно заурчало.  
— Ты ко мне, сынок? — шериф вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Я.. да, — кашлянул Себастиан, протягивая ему конверт. — Я получил назначение к вам. Детектив Себастиан Стэн.  
— Детекти-ив, — протянул шериф, листая документы. — А я местный начальник, Роберт Дауни, можешь звать меня Роб. Скажи, детектив, а ты лекции по служебной этике не прогуливал?  
— Ну, я учился довольно прилежно, — пожал плечами Стэн, украдкой оглядывая кабинет.  
— А с напарником сможешь работать?  
— Если это так необходимо, то попробую, — Себастиан вспомнил слова Маки, которые теперь показались всего лишь дурацкой шуткой.  
— Отлично, — шериф встал из-за стола и протянул ему руку. — Тогда езжай домой, осмотрись, а с завтрашнего дня приступишь к своим обязанностям.  
— Мне... мне не нужно познакомиться с напарником? — Стэн пожал ладонь шерифа.  
— Его сейчас нет на месте, завтра вас представлю. И вот, держи, — шериф вручил ему коробку и едва не вытолкал за дверь.  
Себастиан озадаченно посмотрел на пончики — один был надкушен — и поплёлся к выходу, игнорируя любопытные взгляды. Уже у самой двери он обратил внимание на портрет широко улыбающегося парня с траурной ленточкой на уголке, и на мгновение ему стало не по себе.  
— Дауни снабдил? — усмехнулся Маки, посмотрев на пончики и утянув один из них. — Что сказал?  
— Что я буду чьим-то напарником, — отозвался Себастиан, выходя и садясь обратно в пикап. Пончики пахли так вкусно, что он не удержался и вгрызся в один из них, пачкая пальцы сахарной пудрой.  
— О, — Тони завёл мотор и тронулся с места, — наверняка тебя приставят к Эвансу. Могу только пожелать терпения. Много терпения.  
— Кто он такой?  
— Роб завтра вас познакомит, узнаешь всё сам. Не хочу заранее тебя напугать тебя и гооврить про него что-то не то.  
Себастиан подозрительно нахмурился, глядя на него, и прикусил губу, гадая, куда он влип и что ему завтра предстоит.

***  
Маки привёз его на окраину города, к озеру, к крошечному одноэтажному домику с весёленькими голубыми ставнями на окнах и буйно цветущими розовыми кустами совершенно неухоженного вида вдоль забора.  
— Этот дом давно пустует, хозяева уехали в Канаду и сдавали его на летний сезон, но мы решили, что тебе подойдёт.  
— Мне хватило бы и маленькой квартиры, — неуверенно протянул Стэн, следуя за Тони.  
— Брось, здесь вполне уютно, — Маки распахнул дверь и протянул ему ключи. — Всё, осваивайся. Дорогу запомнил, или тебя подобрать завтра?  
— Подбери, — попросил Себастиан, оглядывая гостиную с мебелью, укрытой довольно пыльными белыми чехлами. — Я потом арендую машину, как привыкну.  
— Тогда до завтра, — Маки хлопнул его по плечу и ушёл, подняв за собой тучу пыли.  
Себастиан остался один, опустил сумку на пол и отправился осматривать своё новое жилище.  
Электричество и воду уже подключили обратно, так что Стэн, после осмотра и борьбы с пылью и чехлами на мебели, принял душ и немного привёл себя в порядок. В маленькой гостиной даже обнаружился телефон, и он позвонил Марго, чтобы кратко обрисовать ситуацию и сказать, что он её ждёт. Марго пообещала прилететь к концу недели, когда у Себастиана уже будет машина, чтобы её встретить.  
Стэн вышел на улицу, чуть щурясь от яркого жаркого солнца, прошёлся вдоль забора и, сорвав один из цветков, вдохнул приторный цветочный аромат. Прямо рядом с домиком соседей не было, шум центра городка сюда не долетал, и после академии и крупного города было странно оказаться в таком тихом, спокойном месте. Себастиан вернулся, запер дверь и побрёл к озеру, чтобы осмотреться.  
По всему выходило, что озеро было главным развлечением горожан и туристов до самой осенней виноградной ярмарки, о которой упомянул Маки, на пляже было полно народа, несмотря на то, что сезон только начался, и Себастиан ушёл довольно далеко по кромке берега, когда наконец перестали попадаться пляжные зонтики и палатки с фаст-фудом и колой. Он посидел на песке, бездумно швыряя камешки в воду, а потом со вздохом поднялся и поплёлся в обратном направлении, купив по пути парочку хотдогов на ужин.  
К концу своей небольшой прогулки Стэн пришёл к выводу, что всё не так уж плохо и ему стоит поблагодарить мироздание за то, что его не направили в какой-нибудь криминальный район, где наркотики продают на улицах, словно мороженое.

***  
_Грязь и скверна, скверна и грязь.  
В этом логове порока словно собраны все смертные грехи разом.  
Она красива. Алое платье, словно кровь Его на копье стражника. Яркие губы, распущенные волосы. Идёт, качая бёдрами, присаживается рядом, склонив голову. Скользит по стойке пальчиками с длинными ногтями, словно когти птицы хищной, гарпии адской.  
— Вы не угостите меня?  
Парень за стойкой морщится. Больно видеть скверну, сын мой? Не печалься, скоро всё закончится.  
— Отчего же не угостить. Можем поехать ко мне.  
— Мария, — качает головой парень. — Остановилась бы.  
Разве её имя — не кощунство? Не богохульство ли?  
Она лишь фыркает, наклоняется к своему собеседнику ближе, демонстрируя грудь в вырезе платья.  
— Я с удовольствием.  
Вавилонская блудница. Похоть в самом чистом и концентрированном её виде.  
И как позволил Ты, чтобы по земле Твоей ходило существо подобное?  
Он оставляет на стойке несколько смятых купюр и встаёт, чтобы проводить свою спутницу к выходу. Ей оборачиваются вслед, отпускают сальные шуточки.  
Грязь и скверна, скверна и грязь.  
Скоро всё закончится._

1\. Luxuria  
«Дела плоти известны; они суть прелюбодеяние,  
блуд, нечистота, непотребство.»  
Гал.5:19

__

Прах ты, и в прах возвратишься.  
В придорожном мотеле убогие тесные номера. Сквозь стеклянную вставку в двери он видит, как она суёт сонному администратору мятую десятку и, интимно наклонившись ближе, говорит что-то и получает в своё распоряжение ключ.  
Блудница идёт к нему. От неё разит похотью, она переполнена ею.  
Скоро ты раскаешься в грехах своих, сестра.  
Сколько же вас в этом проклятом городе, на отравленной скверной земле его?  
Искоренить грех. Уничтожить грязь, что одним присутствием рядом замарать способна чистую душу того, кто верует.  
Он перестарался. Не рассчитал дозу парализатора, но это и к лучшему. Слава тебе, Господи, что не может эта тварь адская кричать и смущать криком своим.  
Он укладывает блудницу на узкую кровать, почти нежно разводит в стороны руки, сгибает и укладывает её так, чтобы вся поза её олицетворением стала. Что лучше подойдёт для похоти, чем безликий номер мотеля, где предаются пороку такие, как она, про освещённый Им союз забыв?  
Как мало в наше время значит клятва, данная у алтаря, Господи, видишь?  
Он осеняет блудницу крестным знамением, смотрит по-отечески.  
Я отпускаю тебе грехи, сестра.  
В её глазах ужас. Животный страх. Предчувствие неизбежного.  
Какое, должно быть, отчаяние — осознавать всё, но не чувствовать своего тела, не управлять им.  
Он кладёт пальцы на её шею, сжимает, видя, как из лица блудницы становится оно лицом той, чьё имя она носит.  
Он бережно опускает её веки и добавляет последний штрих.  
Земля к земле, пепел к пеплу, прах к праху, в надежде на воскресение к жизни вечной[1].  
Аминь.

***  
Стэн плюхнулся на сиденье уже знакомого пикапа и поприветствовал Маки.  
— По пути можно где-нибудь разжиться кофе?  
— Держи, — Тони перегнулся на заднее сиденье и вручил ему картонный стаканчик. — Взял тебе американо, не знал, что ты любишь.  
— Сойдёт, — Себастиан отпил оказавшийся довольно пристойным кофе и спросил: — Итак, к чему мне надо подготовиться?  
— К лекции шерифа. И к встрече с лейтенантом. Я не знаю, что хуже, честно.  
— Он такой мудак? — с любопытством поинтересовался Стэн, чуть не расплескав кофе на резком повороте. — Чего мне ожидать?  
— Крис не мудак, — покачал головой Тони. — По крайней мере, не был им раньше. Он потерял напарника, ты, наверное, видел вчера фото в участке.  
— Видел. Значит, об этом его явно не стоит спрашивать, — кивнул Стэн, допивая кофе и зевая в кулак. — Что-нибудь ещё?  
— Ориентируйся по ситуации, — улыбнулся Маки, — могу только пожелать удачи. А в целом коллектив у нас хороший. Позже подскажу, где можно арендовать тачку, могу даже подкинуть.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Себастиан и выскользнул из машины, махнув Тони и направившись в здание.

***  
Кабинет шерифа встретил его ароматом пончиков. Дауни был полон энтузиазма, листал какие-то бумажки и напевал под нос.  
— О, де-тек-тив Себастиан Стэн, — он ободряюще улыбнулся. — Давай-ка я тебе вкратце расскажу о правилах поведения в участке.  
— А они как-то отличаются от того, что нам говорили на занятиях в академии, — спросил Себастиан и, подумав, добавил: — сэр?  
— В части, касающейся служебной дисциплины — не слишком, — хохотнул Дауни и тут же посерьёзнел. — Но я скажу тебе вот что. Если ты любитель залезть под юбку к каждой встречной дамочке, предупреждаю, к Коби не подходи.  
— Я.. я не.. в общем, ей не стоит меня опасаться.  
— Это хорошо. А теперь самое главное. Ты наверняка уже знаешь, что у нас не так давно погиб один из сотрудников. Глупо погиб, угодил в бандитскую разборку в соседнем городке, — шериф побарабанил пальцами по столу, задумавшись о чём-то, а потом тряхнул головой. — Крис.. лейтенант Эванс, с которым тебе предстоит работать... они были напарниками и лучшими друзьями. Сам понимаешь, он переживает. Он вытащил Пратта из-под пуль, доставил в больницу... В общем, сынок, что я тебе посоветую. Упаси тебя Господь говорить с Эвансом на эту тему. Ни словом, ни взглядом даже не намекай. В противном случае никто даже не вмешается, когда он начнёт тебя убивать.  
Себастиан нервно сглотнул.  
— Я понял, сэр.  
— Пойми, у Криса... сложный период в жизни, и он, — Дауни поморщился, — справляется с этим по-своему. Но он отличный парень, и я надеюсь, что ты с ним сработаешься. Идём, пора вас познакомить.  
Себастиан прошёл за Дауни к столу, за которым сидел тот самый мрачный нетрезвый тип, которого он встретил вчера. Крис, как теперь оказалось, закинул ноги на стол и что-то потягивал из чашки, дымя в потолок.  
— У тебя новый напарник, Эванс, — уведомил его Роберт, постучав пальцами по столу и не собираясь делать замечание. — Детектив Себастиан Стэн. Прислан к нам из Нью-Йорка, только закончил академию.  
Эванс смерил Себастиана холодным, цепким взглядом, выдохнул дым в его сторону и скривил губы.  
— Напарник мне не нужен.  
— Это не тебе решать, — твёрдо ответил Дауни. — Если я порой закрываю глаза на то, что ты позволяешь себе приложиться к бутылке на рабочем месте, это не значит, что ты можешь игнорировать мои указания. Здесь я решаю, с кем и над чем ты будешь работать. Убери ноги со стола и познакомь Себастиана с делом о пропаже жены Саймона Филдса. Им давно пора бы заняться, если ты вообще помнишь, кем и где ты работаешь.  
— Роб, иди на хрен, — лениво отозвался Крис. — И этого... щенка забери.  
Себастиан задохнулся от обиды и открыл было рот, но на его плече предупреждающе сжались пальцы шерифа.  
— Я пойду не дальше собственного кабинета. А Стэн останется, и ты, мать твою, будешь с ним работать, и натаскивать будешь, как миленький, и сделаешь из него отличного копа. Понял меня? Работай.  
Эванс молча проводил уходящего Дауни взглядом и изучающе посмотрел на севшего напротив Стэна.  
— Доставай свою школьную тетрадочку, малыш, и записывай — ты мне нахрен не сдался, но раз уж нам приказано работать вместе, то есть несколько простых правил. Ты молчишь, не задаёшь вопросов, не отвлекаешь меня от дел и не путаешься под ногами. Всё понятно?  
— Может, мне стоит приносить тебе обеды и чистить ботинки? — медленно спросил Стэн, проглатывая обиду и выдыхая через нос.  
— Было бы неплохо, — усмехнулся Крис, залпом допил остатки виски и потушил бычок. — Я не люблю, когда мне мешают. И не хочу ни с кем нянчиться.  
Себастиан дёрнул плечом, разглядывая его с неприкрытым интересом.  
— Нянчиться со мной не надо. Я один из лучших в выпуске и готов работать. И если ты считаешь, что я не отличу настоящие улики от какого-нибудь дерьма сушёного или не умею соображать, то смею тебя разочаровать, Крис.  
— Думаю, шанс разочаровать меня у тебя ещё будет, — обалдевший от такой наглости Эванс даже забыл разозлиться. — Вот те материалы, о которых говорил Роб. Знакомься.  
— Сбежавшая жена? — выгнул бровь Стэн. — Серьёзно?  
— Добро пожаловать в Сильвер-Крик, — с иронией отозвался Крис, наливая новую порцию из небольшой фляжки. — Город, где у копов самая скучная работа.  
Себастиан передёрнул плечами и принялся за чтение, изредка украдкой поглядывая на своего напарника. Красивый, подумал Стэн, залипая на его губах, ярких и искусанных. Наверняка у него куча баб, если не женат, да и кольца вроде нет. Разумеется, полуторамесячный запой никого не красит, и по Эвансу было видно, что он мало спит и много курит. Эванс был весь начищенный и наглаженный, белоснежная рубашка, брюки с идеальными стрелками. Пижон. Длинные пальцы лейтенанта чуть подрагивали. А вот это уже плохо. Пожалуй, единственное, что портило образ — недельная щетина.  
— Чего ты пялишься? — лениво спросил Эванс, поймав его взгляд.  
И Себастиан не выдержал.  
— Ты бы побрился, лейтенант, а то встречу тебя на улице, такого заросшего и воняющего алкоголем, и арестую за бродяжничество, я же новенький, в лицо не всех ещё помню.  
И настороженно замер, ожидая реакции. Эванс ошарашенно моргнул своими голубыми глазищами — довольно мутными, с учётом всех перечисленных обстоятельств — и вдруг оглушительно расхохотался.  
Двинулся, с тоской подумал Стэн, продумывая пути к отступлению и уже представляя, как эти лапищи сомкнутся на его горле.  
— Я бы посмотрел, как ты собираешься это делать, — на удивление добродушно заметил Эванс, посмеиваясь и стряхивая пепел на пол. — Удумал, блин. Как там тебя?  
— Себастиан, — всё ещё чуть настороженно отозвался Стэн. — Можно просто Себ.  
— Класс. Послушай, Себастиан. Раз уж ты так рвёшься заняться делом, съезди к этому дебилу и расспроси его про жену. Инструкции и вопросы нужны или сам справишься?  
— Я уж думал, ты меня за кофе пошлёшь, — наконец расслабившись, коротко рассмеялся Себастиан. — Ты не поедешь со мной?  
— Зачем? Он наверняка вёл себя с ней как тупой уёбок, она завела любовника и сбежала из этой жопы мира, — пожал плечами Эванс, сильно затягиваясь. — Живёт теперь где-нибудь, не зная горя, и радуется жизни. А нам приходится возиться с этой хренью. Но расспросить всё равно надо. Если ты считал, что работа копа — это развлечения, то вынужден тебя расстроить. Тебя ждут отчёты, рапорты и кучи скучнейших бумажек.  
— Сбежавшая жена лучше пропавшей коровы, — философски заметил Стэн, складывая документы в папку, и улыбнулся, встретив удивлённый взгляд. — Не обращай внимания.

***  
Себастиан выпросил у Коби ключи от служебной машины и, вооружившись картой города, выехал на своё первое задание.  
Коби, захватив чашку кофе, процокала каблучками к столу Эванса.  
— Как тебе твой новый напарник?  
— Сопляк, — фыркнул Крис. — Но сопляк с амбициями и, что немаловажно, с потенциалом.  
— Он гей, — безапелляционно заявила Смолдерс, отпивая кофе.  
— Да что ты? — выгнул бровь Эванс. — Он тебе сам сказал?  
— Да брось, женщины такие вещи сразу чувствуют. Гей-радар, слыхал?  
— Коби, иди работай, — вздохнул Крис. — И оставь свои домыслы при себе. Помнится, до кое-каких событий твой радар и на меня указывал.  
Девушка покраснела и молча ретировалась на своё рабочее место, оставив лейтенанта допивать виски и изучать какие-то отчёты.

 

***  
Себастиан вернулся через несколько часов, хмурый и немного усталый. Он кинул папку на стол Криса и сел, уставившись на него.  
— Ну? — склонил голову тот, отрываясь от чтения.  
— Говорит, Мария была очень... ветреной женой.  
— Шлюхой, ты хотел сказать? — цинично уточнил Эванс, вертя в пальцах незажжённую сигарету. — Это и так все знают. Дальше?  
— Он торчал целыми днями на работе, а она творила, что хотела и с кем хотела. Я порасспрашивал немного соседей, говорят, видели, как днём, когда этот Саймон был на работе, к ней приезжали какие-то мужики. Почти всегда разные.  
— Значит, всё-таки сбежала с кем-нибудь, у кого кошелёк потолще, как я и говорил, ну или член покрепче, — хмыкнул Крис, — и этот тип хочет найти её и вернуть в лоно семьи? Нахера?  
— Может, он её любит? — приподнял бровь Себастиан.  
Эванс посмотрел на него, как на полного придурка, издал смешок и, вытащив из пачки очередную сигарету, щёлкнул зажигалкой.  
— Ты втираешь мне какую-то хрень, малыш. В постели этой дамочки побывала большая часть мужиков нашего славного города, в возрасте от пятнадцати до девяносто пяти, а он хочет её вернуть. Что-то не то. Может, она что-нибудь увезла с собой, он не говорил? Тогда я больше поверю, чем в большое и светлое чувство.  
— Он выглядит очень усталым, — задумчиво сказал Себастиан, пролистывая свои заметки и по старой привычке грызя карандаш. — Словно ему просто важно знать, что с ней всё в порядке и она жива. Не больше. В это ты тоже не можешь поверить?  
— Что ещё соседи говорят?  
— Кроме подробностей о личной жизни миссис Филдс — ничего ценного. Последним приезжал какой-то незнакомый хрен, на пикапе с номерами Техаса. Видимо, она подцепила его в той придорожной пиццерии, где работает официанткой. Особых примет у него не было, точный номер машины назвать затрудняются, как, впрочем, и марку.  
— Дохлый номер, — взмахнул рукой Крис. — Что ещё?  
— Все её вещи на месте, кроме тех, которые, предположительно, были на ней в ночь исчезновения. Украшения и шкатулка с деньгами тоже. Я пообщался с её подругой, мисс... да, Картер. Она сказала, что тем вечером Мария позвонила ей, поделилась информацией, что Саймон работает в ночную смену, а у неё есть планы на одного красавчика, которого она заприметила в баре. Мисс явно не одобряет образ жизни подруги, но при этом столь же явно ей завидует. А Саймона открыто ненавидит, считая.... — Стэн сверился с записями и процитировал, — «безвольной тряпкой и сопливым слабаком». Оригинальностью эпитетов мисс не блещет.  
— Стало быть, наша ветреная пропажа тем вечером направилась в бар, — Эванс встал, надевая пиджак. — А чем мы хуже? Поехали, угощу тебя, как напарник и старший товарищ, чего уж там.  
Стэн покосился на часы — рабочий день почти закончился — и нехотя согласился. В конце концов, не стоит с ходу портить отношения с лейтенантом, да и он кажется неплохим парнем, принимая во внимание всё то, что на него свалилось.  
Так что он оставил бумаги на столе, сунул в задний карман джинсов блокнот и поспешил за Эвансом.

***  
Машиной он ещё не обзавёлся, оставив это дело на следующие несколько дней, когда выпадет пара свободных часов, поэтому Эванс приглашающе кивнул на место рядом, заводя мотор. Крис, когда вырулил со стоянки, тут же опустил стекло и закурил, высунув руку из машины.  
Себастиан принялся украдкой наблюдать за ним, с интересом разглядывая. Отметил слишком крепко сжатые пальцы на руле, удивительно длинные ресницы и изгиб губ, почти неприлично смыкающихся на фильтре, усталые синяки под глазами. Огладил взглядом линию шеи, невольно любуясь, и вздрогнул, когда Эванс вдруг повернул голову и встретил его взгляд.  
— Что? — не слишком вежливо поинтересовался он. — Всё ещё похож на бродягу?  
— Скорее на того, кто слишком устал, — как можно нейтральнее отозвался Стэн. — Я бы забрал у тебя права.  
— Жаль, что ты не дорожный полицейский, я бы искренне повеселился над твоими попытками сделать это, — хмыкнул Крис и тут же сменил тему. — В баре у нас будет шанс расспросить о том вечере, раз уж мы выяснили, что наша разгульная миссис собиралась кого-то окрутить.  
— Мы же вроде собирались расслабиться? — непонимающе отозвался Себастиан, отводя наконец взгляд и начиная рассматривать мелькающие за окном дома и магазины. — Ты едешь слишком быстро.  
— Сильвер-Крик — настоящая дыра, здесь никогда ничего не происходит, — пожал плечами Эванс, заруливая на стоянку к бару. — Даже если Мария подцепила какого-то заезжего хмыря, и уровень влажности её микро-трусиков стал достаточным, чтобы забыть о муже и сбежать, это всё равно станет самым громким расследованием последних десяти, а то и пятнадцати лет, после случая, когда садовод из соседнего городка украл в магазине хозтоваров пару резиновых перчаток.  
— Я смотрю, тебе доподлинно известен размер белья миссис Филдс.  
— Поверь мне, Стэн, не пропади она за несколько дней до твоего появления, ты бы через пару недель тоже его знал, такого... смазливого щеночка мадам ни за что не пропустила бы.  
Эванс с ухмылкой вышел из машины, оставив Себастиана сидеть с отвисшей челюстью.  
— Мудила, — процедил сквозь зубы Стэн, отмирая и выходя следом.  
Несмотря на мысленные уговоры делать Эвансу поблажки из-за его не совсем стабильного состояния, осуществлять их удавалось плохо, тот казался совершенно нормальным, хоть и излишне мрачным мудаком. Слишком много пьющим, наверняка выкуривающим пачку-две в день, но не слишком нуждающимся в чьём бы то ни было сочувствии. Машина за его спиной пискнула сигнализацией, Крис мило улыбнулся, распахивая перед Себастианом дверь бара, и повёл рукой.  
— Добро пожаловать в лучший бар этого городишки, детектив. Самое интересное чаще всего происходит здесь.  
На него повеяло запахами алкоголя, еды и сигарет, и Стэн криво улыбнулся.  
— Уверен, ты завсегдатай. Наверняка даже имеешь личный столик и безлимит на алкоголь как самый дорогой клиент.  
— А ещё меня обслуживает лично хозяйка, тебе до такого расти и расти, — Эванс подмигнул ему и направился в дальний угол, ловко лавируя между столиков в тёмном задымлённом пространстве.  
Стэн принюхался, отмечая сладковатые нотки травки, тянущиеся от одного из столиков неподалёку, и направился за напарником, стараясь ничего не уронить и ни на кого не наступить в темноте. Крис обнаружился на диванчике в самом конце зала, уже со стаканом в руке.  
— Присаживайся, сейчас к нам придёт Скарлетт, побеседуем.  
Себастиан огляделся в поисках стула, но по всему выходило, что ему придётся сесть рядом с Эвансом, который развалился, словно грёбаный король мира, точно посередине дивана, да ещё и ноги свои длиннющие раскинул, совсем не оставляя места для манёвра. Так что окрылённый тем, что его не убивают и даже не бьют за его, признаться прямо, несколько хамоватое поведение, Стэн пихнул лейтенанта в бедро и уселся рядом, складывая руки на груди и обводя бар взглядом, который искренне считал профессиональным. Судя по ухмылке Эванса, у него было другое мнение. Которое он тут же озвучил, отпивая янтарно поблёскивающий виски.  
— У тебя такой вид, словно ты пуританская девственница на рейве, расслабься, сомневаюсь, что бары в Нью-Йорке сильно отличаются. Чем тебя угостить?  
— Мне потом ещё возвращаться домой. Не уверен, как тут с такси, а ты сейчас выпьешь и сядешь за руль — не знаю, что хуже. Видимо, придётся возвращаться пешком, а я даже понятия не имею, в какую сторону идти, — пожал плечами Себастиан. — Может, тогда пиво?  
— Не может, — хмыкнул Крис, что-то жестом показывая в сторону бара.  
— Раз ты решил всё за меня, зачем спрашивать?  
— Иллюзия выбора, — снисходительно пояснил Эванс и похлопал его по плечу. — Расслабься, Себ. Вечер после работы, бар, выпивка, вокруг красивые девушки. Получай удовольствие. А вот, кстати, и самая прекрасная из них.  
Себастиан невольно окинул взглядом идущую к ним рыжеволосую девушку в коротких джинсовых шортах и майке с вырезом, и вскинул бровь.  
— Заказ лично в руки, — с лёгкой хрипотцой в голосе произнесла она и поставила перед Стэном бокал с виски, небрежным жестом откинула прядь волос со лба и, склонив голову, ухмыльнулась. — Хэй, лейтенант.  
Честно, если бы не некоторые совершенно очевидные причины, Себастиан бы практически не раздумывая пал к её длинным ногам. Крис, если это была Скарлетт, определённо умел заводить знакомства.  
— Приветствую единственную женщину, которая меня понимает, — осклабился Эванс, допивая свою порцию.  
— Единственную после бутылки, полагаю, — еле слышно прошептал Стэн, утыкаясь в свой бокал. Виски он не любил, как и большинство крепких напитков.  
— Позволь представить тебе величайшего засранца, который когда-либо работал в нашем участке, — Крис лениво приобнял его за плечи — видимо, чтобы не оставалось сомнений, о ком именно он говорит — и тут же отпустил. — Мой новый напарник, детектив Себастиан Стэн, прямиком из Нью-Йорка, — он наклонился к Скарлетт, делая большие глаза, и доверительно прошептал. — Между прочим, лучший на курсе.  
— Привет, Себастиан, — промурлыкала Скарлетт, протягивая ладонь. — Если не сбежишь сразу, то через пару недель просто перестанешь реагировать на тупые шутки мистера-ебал-я-вас-всех-с-вашими-правилами.  
Себастиан ошеломлённо уставился на неё, а Крис расхохотался, стукнув кулачищем по столу.  
— Поверь мне, дорогая, у этого щенка уже весьма острые зубки, и не дай бог я доживу до того момента, когда он станет взрослой гончей. Ну или в кого там такие вырастают, в ротвейлеров?  
— Я тебе не собака, — огрызнулся Себастиан, опрокидывая в себя виски. — Ты мне ещё поводок купи.  
Ухмылка Эванса ему не понравилась.  
— Вообще, мы пришли не просто напиваться, — Крис кивнул бармену, принесшему бутылку Джеймисона. — Ещё надо задать тебе пару вопросов насчёт вечера пятого июня.  
— Задавай, — пожала плечами Скарлетт, присаживаясь на край стола и равнодушно игнорируя чужие голодные взгляды. — Меня в ту ночь в баре не было, а за стойкой был Дэнни, он может что-нибудь знать. Смотря какая информация нужна.  
— Мария исчезла, её муж ужасно страдает, — цинично произнёс Крис, наполняя бокал. — Подал заявление о пропаже, так что, как видишь, Себастиан просто весь в работе, везунчик. Только приехал и сразу дело.  
— Эта шлюшка наверняка умотала за каким-нибудь толстым кошельком и крепким хуем, — фыркнула Скарлетт, постукивая пальцами по столу. — Дэнни не работает сегодня, можете заглянуть к нему как-нибудь вечером сюда или завтра утром домой, если дело срочное. Адрес ты знаешь, Крис.  
— Значит, можно отложить все дела на завтра и отдать должное прекрасному виски, — тягуче сказал Эванс, разваливаясь удобнее, прижимаясь коленом к колену Стэна. — Скарлетт, ты украшаешь каждый мой вечер собой и своей выпивкой. Что бы я без тебя делал, любовь моя?  
— Нажирался бы дома или в участке, как ты это делал первое время, пока Роб не надрал тебе задницу, — фыркнула та, закидывая ногу на ногу, от чего какой-то юнец за соседним столиком подавился пивом. — Может, вам еды какой принести, наверняка вы голодные.  
— Я бы не отказался от хорошего куска мяса, — мечтательно протянул Себастиан. От виски на голодный желудок его ощутимо повело.  
— Могу предложить рёбрышки с соусом барбекю. Крис?  
— Валяй, — Эванс лениво отпил прямо из бутылки и в ответ на возмущённый взгляд Себастиана хмыкнул. — Ты же всё равно больше не будешь.  
— Мудила, — пробормотал Стэн, откидываясь на спинку дивана. В голове приятно шумело, но продолжать пить, да ещё и в компании Эванса, было не лучшей идеей, так что он терпеливо дождался еды и принялся поглощать божественное блюдо, краем уха прислушиваясь к беседе Скарлетт и Криса.  
Почему-то казалось очень важным выяснить, есть ли что-то между ними.  
Скарлетт коротко рассмеялась, хлопая Эванса по руке, когда его ладонь оказалась на её колене, но, на взгляд Себастиана, никакого сексуального подтекста в его жесте не было. Скорее, что-то родное и дружеское, как будто они знали друг друга много лет. Это странно утешало.  
Крис закурил, запивая табачный дым виски, и вдруг повернулся в сторону Стэна, с интересом наблюдая, как тот облизал пальцы от соуса.  
— Тебе нравится Скарлетт, Себ?  
— Мы знакомы с ней всего час, — медленно отозвался тот, не понимая, что от него хотят.  
— Хорошо, пойдём другим путём. Ты бы её трахнул? — Крис насмешливо улыбнулся, наблюдая за ним цепким, внимательным взглядом, словно проверяя.  
— Если я скажу «да», ты дашь мне в морду, — задумчиво пробормотал Себастиан, чувствуя себя последним придурком. — Если «нет» — могу обидеть Скарлетт, и ты всё равно дашь мне в морду. Если результат известен, зачем спрашивать?  
— Я же говорил, — расхохотался Эванс. — Этот щенок больно кусается.  
Себастиан вскинул голову, чтобы ответить, но наткнулся на взгляд Криса и подавился уже готовыми сорваться с языка словами. Потому что несмотря на кажущийся весёлым и беззаботным смех, тупые шуточки и прочее в глазах Эванса плескалось стылое отчаяние, щедро разбавленное тоской, болью и чем-то ещё, Себастиан не разобрал, Крис тут же отвернулся, прикладываясь к бутылке, а Стэн покраснел, опуская голову. Язвить в ответ сразу расхотелось, а память услужливо подкинула слова шерифа о погибшем напарнике и о том, что не стоит напоминать об этом лейтенанту.  
— Крис, прекрати его дразнить, — поняла по-своему Скарлетт. — Эта шуточка была смешной, когда мы учились в старших классах, сейчас я сама выбираю, кто мог бы меня трахнуть, а тем, кто думает, что может сделать это без моего согласия, бью морду. Тоже сама, заметь.  
— Да-да, ты уже большая девочка, я помню, — Крис примирительно поднял ладони. — Что ж, спасибо за ужин, завтра мы навестим Дэнни, а пока мне нужно отвезти своего щеночка домой.  
— Эванс, если ты ещё раз... — зашипел Себастиан, вставая и нависая над лейтенантом. — Если ты, мать твою, ещё хоть один грёбаный раз пошутишь так, я наплюю на субординацию, служебную дисциплину, предупреждения Роба и всю прочую херню и набью тебе рожу, и мне похуй, что ты выше и сильнее. На моей стороне будет праведный гнев, понял ты?  
— Может, как раз именно этого я и добиваюсь? — криво ухмыльнулся Эванс, прямо глядя на него. — Проверяю, на что ты способен, кроме огрызаний?  
Стэн зло выдохнул, хватая его за воротник и ощутимо встряхивая, не встречая сопротивления, и так же резко, разжав пальцы, отпустил, почувствовав, что его просто провоцируют.  
— Жду тебя у машины, — ровно ответил он и, развернувшись, расправил плечи и направился к выходу из бара.  
Когда Эванс вышел на улицу и снова закурил, Себастиан всё ещё был зол и нещадно хотел действительно набить этому придурку морду. Но тот и правда словно специально провоцировал, а поддаваться так просто не хотелось.  
— Можешь мне врезать, пока никого нет рядом, — почти миролюбиво предложил Крис, останавливаясь перед ним. — Выпустишь пар, полегчает.  
— Не хочу, — огрызнулся Стэн, отводя взгляд. — Просто отвези меня домой.  
— Я не буду давать сдачи, — Крис намеренно шагнул чуть ближе, выдохнул дым в лицо.  
— Я не боюсь получить в ответ, — Себастиан гордо вскинул голову, упрямо глядя в сторону. — Просто я не бью жалких придурков, пытающихся из себя что-то строить.  
Крис отшатнулся, словно Стэн и правда его ударил, как-то странно посмотрел и выкинул сигарету.  
— Больно кусаешь, — неестественно спокойно ответил он. — Далеко пойдёшь.  
— Мне не нужны твои подачки. Ты пьян, дай ключи, я поведу, — Себастиан протянул ему раскрытую ладонь.  
— Я не настолько пьян, чтобы не суметь тебя довезти. Тем более, ты не знаешь дорогу.  
Себастиан упрямо засопел, но всё же признал правоту Криса, плюхнулся на сиденье и всю дорогу молча просидел, уставившись в окно. Эванс затормозил возле его дома и нервно забарабанил пальцами по рулю.  
— Спасибо, что подвёз. Спокойной ночи, — ровно сказал Стэн, открывая дверь и забирая с панели свой блокнот.  
— Тебя забрать утром? — неожиданно спросил Крис, по-прежнему глядя куда-то вперёд.  
— Меня Маки подвозит, — отмахнулся Себастиан, выходя из машины, и наклонился в окно. — Крис, я всё понимаю, но... прошу, не надо так шутить надо мной, это очень обидно.  
— Ты ни черта не понимаешь, — Эванс перевёл на него всё тот же болезненный взгляд. — Но с тобой я это точно обсуждать не буду.  
Себастиан едва успел отскочить, когда машина рванула с места.  
— Мудила, — в который раз за вечер пробормотал он и направился к дому. Почему-то было ужасно стыдно и за вспышку в баре, и за свой почти умоляющий тон, когда просил не шутить. Словно это он чем-то обидел Эванса, хотя Стэн был уверен, что всех его талантов не хватит, чтобы пробить эту толстенную шкуру.

***  
Утренний подъём принёс с собой сушняк и нежелание что-либо делать, но Себастиан усилием воли заставил себя подняться с кровати и отправиться на пробежку. Свежий воздух и упражнения помогли проснуться, а когда он лёгкой трусцой вернулся к дому, то заметил машину Эванса. Стэн нахмурился, вытягивая наушники, и, подойдя, костяшками постучал в окно. Тот опустил стекло, отпил кофе из стаканчика, и кивнул.  
— Следишь за собой?  
— В отличие от тебя — да, — хмыкнул Стэн. — Кажется, я говорил, что меня заберёт Маки.  
— Я перенял у него эту почётную миссию на сегодня, поедем к Дэнни сразу, чтобы не таскаться просто так в участок.  
— Разумно, — не найдя, с чем поспорить, согласился Себастиан. — Я приму душ и поедем. Это займёт пятнадцать минут. Зайдёшь?  
— Подожду здесь, — Крис вытащил помятую пачку из кармана. — Подумаю о тебе в душе, покурю.  
— Чего? — ошарашенно переспросил Себастиан.  
— Покурю. Прекрасное солнечное утро, у меня есть кофе. Ты бы поторопился, напарник, у нас куча дел на сегодня.  
Стэн покачал головой и отправился в дом, побив все рекорды по скоростным сборам.  
Пока они ехали по адресу, Себастиан наспех позавтракал любезно предложенными сэндвичами и кофе, односложно отвечая на вопросы Эванса. Впрочем, ничего чересчур личного лейтенант не касался, словно просто поддерживал приличествующий случаю разговор.  
Доехать до Дэнни им не дали — звонок Роба, отрывисто приказавшего «немедленно притащить свои ленивые задницы в чёртов мотель» внёс коррективы в их планы.  
— Что случилось? — полюбопытствовал Себастиан, облизывая пальцы от горчицы.  
— Кажется, наша беглянка нашлась, — отрывисто бросил Эванс и, порывшись в бардачке, протянул ему пачку салфеток.  
— Полагаю, она мертва? — помолчав, спросил Стэн.  
— Я уже говорил, что ты везунчик. Повторю это ещё раз.  
— Ты серьёзно? — в голосе Себастиана мелькнули удивлённые нотки. — В этом хреновом затхлом городе, где никогда ничего не происходит?  
— Видимо, ты был послан, чтобы всё вокруг изменилось, — со смешком отозвался Крис, резко разворачивая машину и направляя её в сторону мотеля. — С тобой не соскучишься, детектив.  
Стэн хмыкнул, качнув головой и поражаясь воодушевлению напарника, и откинулся на сидении, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь представить, что их ждёт.

***  
— Хэмсворт уже осмотрел тело, — без лишних прелюдий сообщил Дауни, закидывая в рот горсть мятных пастилок. — Должен признать, зрелище то ещё.  
— Умоляю, скажите, что у неё передоз и она захлебнулась рвотой, — тоскливо сказал Себастиан.  
— Я бы тоже очень порадовался такому варианту, но увы, — Роб потёр солнечное сплетение и поморщился. — Идите, это ваше дело.  
Стэн со вздохом поплёлся за Эвансом, на ходу натягивая любезно предоставленные им перчатки.  
— Надеюсь, вы ещё не завтракали, — жизнерадостно поприветствовал их здоровенный детина. — Привет, лейтенант.  
— Привет, Хэмсворт. Наконец-то у тебя настоящий труп, а?  
— Ну не всё же мне вскрывать заснувших и не проснувшихся старушенций, у которых из родственников только древние облезлые пуделя. А это кто?  
— Мой новый напарник, Себастиан. Что там у нас? — Эванс отстранил его плечом, переступая порог и оглядывая номер.  
— Задушили, предварительно — голыми руками, подробно — после вскрытия. Скажешь, как можно будет забирать тело, — Хэмсворт вышел на улицу, закуривая.  
— Господи Иисусе, — выдохнул Себастиан, протискиваясь следом за Эвансом, и прикрыл нос ладонью, осматривая тесный мотельный номер-закуток и натыкаясь взглядом на тело на кровати.  
Мария лежала обнажённой, ноги, согнутые в коленях и бесстыдно разведённые, раскинутые руки, запрокинутая голова, в уголках рта пузырилось что-то белое. Вызывающая, вульгарная поза, совершенно не вяжущаяся с кротким, почти умиротворённым выражением лица. Светлая кожа уже поползла пятнами, и ярче всего выделялись следы на шее, распухшие, страшные и удивительно реальные.  
— Кажется, дело об исчезновении можно закрывать, — простонал Себастиан, сгибаясь пополам, и его мучительно стошнило в дюйме от сияющих туфель Эванса.  
— И открывать дело об убийстве, — мрачно отозвался Крис, помогая ему сесть на стул и протягивая платок. — Водички?  
— Спасибо, — кивнул он, утирая рот ладонью.  
Эванс вышел всего на пару минут и вернулся с бутылкой минералки, тут же протянув её Стэну. Тот прополоскал рот и сделал несколько жадных глотков.  
— Надо осмотреться. Отпечатки, следы, что угодно.  
— Осматривайся, — великодушно разрешил Крис, отходя к телу и разглядывая его. — Хотя это наверняка её милый муж постарался и наконец перестал быть тряпкой.  
— Или тот, с кем она тогда ушла, — возразил Себастиан, оглядывая скудно обставленное помещение, явно предназначенное только для свиданий на одну ночь. — Надо проверить книгу учёта посетителей. С кем она сюда пришла.  
— Смотри, не все мозги выблевал, — хмыкнул Эванс, щёлкая зажигалкой. — Не думаю только, что Мария такая дура и светила имена всех, с кем она трахалась. Но на всякий случай проверь, ты же у нас везунчик.  
От смеси запахов, к которым примешался ещё и табак, Стэна снова замутило, и он вывалился в коридор, пропуская мимо себя фотографа.  
— Первое дело, стало быть? — добродушно спросил судмед, отбрасывая окурок.  
— Только недавно выпустился, вот, направили сюда, — морщась от кислого привкуса во рту, поделился Себастиан и утёр пот со лба.  
— И сразу в напарники к Эвансу, ну надо же. Кстати, меня тоже зовут Крис.  
— Развелось вас, — пробурчал Стэн, шаря в карманах в поисках жвачки. — Кто нашёл тело?  
— Горничная. Постояльцы из соседнего номера пожаловались на неприятный запах. Она увидела в графике уборок, что в этом номере давно не прибирались, пошла проверять. Ну и подняла тревогу.  
— Пойду опрошу её и администраторов, — Себастиан глотнул ещё минералки и направился к ресепшн, на ходу выцарапывая из заднего кармана джинсов блокнот.  
Вскоре к нему присоединился Эванс, без слов вручил стаканчик кофе и вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
— Ничего, — поморщился Стэн и с наслаждением сделал глоток. — В списках её имени вообще нет. Я успел поймать одну из горничных, оказывается, если поболтать с нужным человеком и одолжить ему небольшую сумму, можно воспользоваться номером без утомительной процедуры регистрации, так что она могла прийти в любое время и с кем угодно практически незаметно для окружающих, а главное — никак не засветившись в журнале учёта.  
— Запроси видео с камер.  
— Уже, — чуть обиженно посмотрел на него Себастиан.  
— Не смотри на меня таким щенячьим взглядом, — потрепал его по плечу Эванс. — Думаю, стоит всё-таки добраться до Дэнни и поговорить. Вдруг он запомнил того, с кем она уехала.  
— Ты осмотрел номер?  
— В целом. Меня больше интересуют результаты вскрытия. Идём, как насчёт обеда у Скарлетт?  
— Нам нужно будет более подробно поговорить с горничной, — заупрямился Себастиан. От мыслей о еде его снова замутило.  
— Пригласи её завтра в участок, заодно продумаешь вопросы. К тому же, мы будем знать время смерти, а значит, у нас будет больше простора для допроса.  
— Я не хочу есть, — невпопад ответил Стэн.  
— Не ешь, просто составишь компанию, — Крис подхватил его под локоть и повёл к машине.  
— Ты меня и в постель с собой потащишь? — с вялым возмущением поинтересовался Себастиан, послушно идя следом. — Я спать не буду, но поприсутствую?  
— Ага, рядом посидишь, — хмыкнул Эванс, отпуская его и садясь за руль.  
— Звучит пугающе, — Себастиан передёрнул плечами и откинул голову на сидение. — Как во всех тупых ужастиках, когда над спящим кто-то стоит и смотрит. А потом убивает.  
— Хочешь убить меня? — бросил на него торопливый взгляд Крис.  
— Я не решил ещё, — почти беспечно отозвался Стэн. — Честно, иногда хочется. Мудак ты ещё тот.  
Крис хрипло рассмеялся, поворачивая слишком резко, и затормозил у бара.

***  
Есть совершенно не хотелось, так что Себастиан уселся в углу с очередной бутылкой ледяной минералки, чаще прижимая её к пылающему лбу, чем отпивая. Эванс же как ни в чём не бывало с удовольствием употребил огромный бифштекс с горой картошки-фри, да ещё и запивал пивом. Себастиан старался не смотреть на него во избежание нового приступа тошноты, и старательно черкал в блокноте, тасуя имеющиеся у них факты то так, то эдак.  
— Что ты там всё пишешь? — Крис аккуратно промокнул яркие губы салфеткой и потянулся за сигаретами.  
— Пытаюсь выявить состав преступления.  
— Хочешь бесплатный совет? — дождавшись кивка Себастиана, Эванс выдержал длинную паузу, выдохнул дым ему в лицо и ухмыльнулся. — Выбрось из головы всё, что ты помнишь из лекций. Это жизнь и то, с чем ты столкнёшься, выходит за рамки логики и выверенных шаблонов. Если Бог есть — твоим первым делом окажется смерть шлюхи от передоза. Если же ты тот ещё везунчик, то жди длинного и муторного расследования. Развивай творческий подход, детектив.  
— Надеюсь, что Бог всё-таки есть, — пробормотал Стэн, делая глоток минералки и откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Крис позвонит?  
Эванс метнул в него пристальный взгляд.  
— Уже познакомился с Хэмсвортом? Должен тебя сразу предупредить, у него специфический юмор.  
— Учту, — кивнул Себастиан. — Значит, завтра в участок я приглашу... ммм, Кэтрин, и мы с ней побеседуем. Ещё мы собирались к Дэнни.  
— Ехать к Дэнни, наверное, уже бесполезно. Вернёмся сюда вечером и побеседуем с ним, — хмыкнул Эванс. — Вызови ещё мужа Марии, нужно узнать, чем он занимался в это время. И пригласи их после обеда, чтобы у нас на руках уже были результаты от Криса.  
— Я не секретарша, — поджал губы Себастиан.  
— Тогда попроси Коби. Сделай щенячьи глазки, очаровательно улыбнись, или как ты там воздействуешь на женщин, — Крис повёл рукой с сигаретой, оставляя витиеватый дымный след.  
— Никак, — буркнул Себастиан, закрывая блокнот и потирая виски. — Поехали в участок, мне нужно подготовиться к завтрашнему дню.  
Если у Эванса и было, что сказать, он благоразумно придержал своё мнение при себе.

***  
Утром Себастиан не стал дожидаться, пока за ним заедут, и отправился на работу пешком, сделав мысленную заметку к выходным всё же арендовать машину, купил кофе на углу и позвонил Марго, чтобы узнать, взяла ли она билет. В участке было пусто и тихо, видимо, подчинённые Роба не утруждали себя приходами на работу вовремя. Себастиан плюхнулся за свой стол, притянул к себе папку по делу Марии Филдс и тяжело вздохнул, включая компьютер.  
— Я чувствовал себя немного глупо, торча на твоём крыльце и пытаясь вдавить кнопку звонка внутрь дома, — раздался над его плечом несколько недовольный голос Эванса.  
— Мы не договаривались, что ты заедешь, — дёрнул плечом Себастиан, сворачивая окошко текстового редактора.  
— Я думал, это само собой разумеется, — сухо отозвался Крис, обходя его и усаживаясь в обычной позе — ноги на стол, голова запрокинута, тлеющая сигарета в уголке губ.  
— Всё никак не привыкнешь, что у тебя снова есть напарник, хочешь убеждаться в этом как можно чаще? — ляпнул Стэн и тут же мысленно приготовился к немедленной смерти, хорошо бы максимально безболезненной.  
Крис одарил его тяжёлым взглядом и слишком сильно сжал пальцы, ломая сигарету, кроша табак и обжигаясь, но даже не замечая этого. Повисло напряжённое молчание, и Себастиан почувствовал, что просто взмок под взглядом Эванса. Лучше бы уж сказал что-нибудь, обозвал щенком или ударил, это бы Стэн легко бы понял, но Крис упорно молчал, прожигая его взглядом.  
— Крис, я... — с трудом выдавил из себя Себастиан, судорожно соображая что лучше: извиниться или перевести тему и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.  
В повисшей тишине только скрипнули ножки отодвигаемого стула. Крис поднялся, стряхнул табачные крошки на пол и тяжело прошёл к выходу. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Себастиану нестерпимо захотелось закурить.  
Он побился головой о стол, огляделся, проверяя, видел ли кто-то их ссору — а назвать то, что произошло, по-другому язык не поворачивался — и, взяв со стола пачку забытых Эвансом сигарет, вышел на улицу, вяло откликнувшись на жизнерадостные приветствия Маки и Коби.  
Крис обнаружился на стоянке — курил, прислонившись к накрытой брезентом битой машине и буравил взглядом какую-то бумажку на земле. Себастиан осторожно подошёл, оставаясь на относительно безопасном расстоянии, и опасливо протянул пачку.  
— Крис...  
— Ты нихрена не понимаешь, — хрипло, безжизненно сказал Эванс, не обращая внимания на сигареты. — Каково это, когда на твоих глазах из-за тебя погибает не просто напарник, а твой друг, с которым вы вместе выросли и пришли в участок простыми патрульными. Друг, на свадьбе которого ты был шафером. Чьим будущим детям собирался стать лучшим в мире дядюшкой. Когда каждую ночь ты видишь это в кошмарах снова и снова. И каждое утро начинаешь с мысли, что если бы не твоя халатность, он был бы жив. Что эти пули предназначались тебе, а он тебя прикрыл. Есть вещи, о которых нельзя сказать — я тебя понимаю или я разделяю твою скорбь. В отношениях двух напарников всегда есть кто-то, кто берёт на себя бОльшую ответственность за другого, и именно это становится ошибкой, и обычно очень плохо заканчивается. Не тебе судить, Себастиан, уж прости.  
— Я не имел права говорить такое, — негромко произнёс Стэн, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю. — Ты прав, я... я просто не могу понять, что ты чувствуешь, и...  
— Просто заткнись, — Эванс вырвал из его руки пачку и закурил, жадно глотая дым.  
— Мне лучше уйти и оставить тебя, да? — неуверенно спросил Себастиан, глядя на то, как чуть дрожат пальцы Криса и ловя себя на желании, чтобы тот попросил остаться.  
— Сам как думаешь? — не поворачиваясь, негромко ответил Эванс.  
— Я думаю, тебе сейчас плевать на моё мнение и желания, поэтому спрашиваю, чего хочешь ты. Напарники должны помогать друг другу, так? — Стэн шагнул чуть ближе. — Я хочу помочь, но не знаю, как. Я не психолог, конечно, но...  
— Мне не нужны никакие херовы психологи, — буркнул Эванс, отшатываясь от него и судорожно затягиваясь.  
Себастиан завороженно загляделся на огонёк сигареты и на мгновение буквально ощутил во рту горький табачный привкус.  
— Дай одну, — попросил он.  
— Ты не куришь, — это даже был не вопрос.  
Себастиан только настойчиво протянул руку, и Эванс, выбив из помятой пачки сигарету, отдал ему. А потом щёлкнул зажигалкой, давая прикурить.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Себастиан и затянулся, тут же почувствовав, как дым обжигает нёбо. Сигареты Криса оказались для него слишком крепкими, но он упрямо выдохнул дым через нос, сглатывая горечь и стараясь не закашляться.  
— Не ожидал от тебя, — вдруг со смешком произнёс Эванс, качнув головой. — Не лезь в мою голову, договорились, Себ? Я не хочу об этом разговаривать, а ты наверняка не хочешь почувствовать, каким мудаком я могу быть.  
— То есть, пока ты ведёшь себя не как мудак? — уточнил Стэн, усмехнувшись уголком губ.  
Крис негромко рассмеялся, отправляя окурок щелчком в мусорку и посмотрел на него.  
— Далеко пойдёшь. Ладно, поехали, у нас дохрена работы.  
Невысказанное «напарник» словно повисло в воздухе между ними, но Себастиан не собирался торопить события, его пока полностью устраивало установившееся между ними хрупкое равновесие.

***  
_Грязь и скверна, скверна и грязь. Как очистить этот проклятый навеки город от пороков?  
И в тот день позволил Ты, чтобы во славу Твою предана была смерти блудница. Но урок Твой недоступен оказался для простых смертных, для опутанных паутиной рутины, для погрязших в мелких грешках своих и склоках. Нужно донести до них Идею, Истину непреложную Твою.  
Ибо сказано: Христос Иисус пришел в мир спасти грешников[2], а он будет Проводником воли Его.  
Погряз в грехах этот город, Господи, благослови на великое свершение, дело благое, во имя спасения всех грешников этих, вольных и невольных.  
Да искоренится зло во имя Твоё, да не останется и следа от порока._  
__________________________________________________________________  
[1] слова из традиционной заупокойной католической молитвы, читаемой перед погребением  
[2] 1Тим.1:15

 

2\. Gula  
«Ибо от многоедания бывает болезнь,  
и пресыщение доводит до холеры.»  
Сир 37. 33

__

Как жалок бывает раб Твой, Господи, когда взывает к Тебе, не неся в душе веры истинной!  
Как смеет он имя Твоё осквернять, неся на себе печать греха смертного?  
Скоро ты искупишь грехи свои, брат, теперь за тебя есть кому помолиться.  
Он наблюдает, как колышутся складки жира на животе грешника, как потеет он в попытках вырваться из пут, сковавших руки его. Сам был грешен и других ввергал в пучины греха. Чревоугодие — страшный грех, сын мой, негоже ставить желание плоти своей выше духовного насыщения.  
Не заботьтесь для души вашей, что вам есть и что пить, ни для тела вашего, во что одеться. Душа не больше ли пищи, и тело — одежды? Взгляните на птиц небесных: они ни сеют, ни жнут, ни собирают в житницы; и Отец ваш Небесный питает их. Вы не гораздо ли лучше их?[1]  
Грешник стонет, мечется в путах своих, умоляет Господа пощадить и помиловать. Не заботься более о спасении бренного тела твоего, брат, но позволь спасти душу, а тело твоё послужит уроком.  
В этот раз не ошибётся он. Укол точно в жирную шею, словно у борова, запах страха невыносимым делается, не хочет грешник понять и принять предназначение своё. Потерпи, брат, скоро всё закончится.  
Второй урок пройден.

***  
Себастиан устроился на переднем сидении машины Криса и потягивал кофе, вполуха слушая радио и задумчиво отбивая незатейливый ритм песни пальцами по колену. Крис коротко взглянул на него и вывернул руль на резком повороте, через пару минут затормозив у небольшого дома с тёмно-красной черепицей и пожелтевшими от времени стенами, хотя крыльцо было выкрашено свежей белой краской. Видимо, на большее хозяина не хватило. К каменному фундаменту жались дикие цветы и сорняки, особенно плотно оплетая раму подвального окошка, и Стэн усмехнулся, вспоминая все прочитанные книги про маньяков и страшные истории про пленников в подвале.  
Им открыл высокий симпатичный парень в одних трусах, видимо, спавший до их приезда, и Себастиан невольно уставился на него, оглаживая взглядом подтянутое тело и тоскливо думая, что у него слишком давно никого не было.  
— Доброе утро, Дэниэл, — улыбнулся ему Крис и вручил стаканчик с кофе. — Прости, что так рано, но тебя дома потом не застанешь, а в баре меня отвлекают бутылки за твоей спиной. Есть пара вопросов про Марию.  
— Слышал, она пропала? — Дэниэл потёр ладонями лицо и запустил пальцы в и без того растрёпанные волосы. — А что ты хочешь узнать? Проходите, кстати, — он посторонился, но словно специально ровно настолько, чтобы Себастиан, проходя мимо, его задел. — Кофе, чай?  
— Спасибо, но мы спешим, у нас ещё куча дел, — поджав губы, заявил Стэн, доставая свой блокнот. Крис ожёг его недовольным взглядом, но, хвала небесам, промолчал, а Себастиан вдруг подумал — тот напарник, как его там, любил кофе глотнуть на халяву?  
— В тот вечер, когда она пропала, она у нас не появлялась, — уверенно заявил Дэнни, проводя их на кухню и всё же тыкая по кнопкам кофемашины. Эванс самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Такую, как Мария, сложно пропустить в толпе, если вы понимаете, о чём я, — он похабно пошевелил бровями и уселся на высокий табурет, поджав под себя одну ногу.  
Себастиан понимал только примерно — его занимал вопрос, почему он залип на татуировку на плече Дэниэла и почему так дико хочется трахаться.  
— Хорошо, у вас её не было, — прочистив горло, Стэн сделал пару пометок в блокноте. — А вообще что-нибудь необычное в тот вечер ты заметил?  
Дэниэл безмятежно улыбнулся, поставив перед ним чашку с капуччино — на пенке был какой-то смутно напоминающий щенячью морду рисунок.  
— Моя работа — людям пойло подливать, детка, а не за необычным следить.  
Себастиан покраснел и набрал было воздуха, чтобы ответить что-то резкое, но горячая тяжёлая ладонь Эванса с размаху опустилась между лопаток, заставив резко выдохнуть.  
— Полегче, Дэниэл, ты, вообще-то, с офицером разговариваешь. Детектив Стэн может быть для тебя деткой только за стойкой бара, когда он не на службе. И то, я буду рядом — следить, чтобы ты его не обидел.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Дэнни поднял руку в защищающемся жесте. — Простите, детектив. Так вот. Странным было как раз то, что Мария не заявилась. Впрочем, у меня есть два варианта. Либо она в ту ночь зависала у Дженни, либо задержалась на смене в своей забегаловке, а оттуда уже поехала с очередным залётным хреном в мотель.  
Себастиан записал в блокнот полученные сведения и поднялся, игнорируя кофе. Эванс уже выпил свою порцию и алчно поглядывал на оставшуюся не у дел чашку.  
— Простите, но я правда мало чем могу вам помочь, — Дэнни развёл руками, и Стэн снова невольно залюбовался его прессом.  
— Спасибо и на этом. Крис, ты идёшь?  
Эванс в два глотка выпил его кофе и поднялся тоже.  
— Спасибо, Дэнни, вечером как обычно.  
Себастиан фыркнул и направился к выходу. Настроение стремительно портилось.  
— Стало быть, Коби была права, — задумчиво сказал Эванс, сев в машину и пробарабанив пальцами по рулю какой-то смутно знакомый мотив.  
— В чём?  
— Кое в чём. Поехали, нас Хэмсворт ждёт, — Крис резко стартанул с места, а Себастиан молча недоумевал всю дорогу до морга.

***  
Себастиан бывал в моргах на практике, но так и не привык к смеси запахов трупов и дезинфекции. Его замутило сразу, когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, а Эванс невозмутимо прошёл внутрь и провёл пальцами по блестящему металлическому столу.  
— Крис! — Хемсворт вышел из соседней комнаты и широко улыбнулся. — Я собирался звонить. Провёл незабываемые часы в компании нашей любвеобильной красотки. Она была очень равнодушна ко мне.  
Стэн поморщился от глупой шутки и опёрся плечом о стену, по привычке покусывая кончик ручки и глядя в блокнот.  
— Расскажи что-нибудь интересное, — попросил Крис и достал пачку, поделившись с Хэмсвортом сигаретой. — Что узнал?  
— Следов того, что она с кем-то трахалась перед смертью, я не нашёл. Остатков крепкого алкоголя в крови тоже не было. Ей вкололи дозу релаксанта, так что сопротивляться она не могла, и наш герой сначала придушил её, а потом художественно разложил.  
— Ага, — кивнул Эванс и бросил на Стэна короткий взгляд. — Раз она не сопротивлялась, никаких кусочков кожи под ногтями или ещё чего-то, что помогло бы нам пробить его по базе. — Он недовольно поморщился, так и не закурив. — Что-то ещё? Что за релаксант вкололи? Его можно будет отследить или тухлый номер?  
— Я такого не встречал, — качнул головой Хэмсворт, листая свой отчёт и находя лист с токсикологическим анализом. — Скорее всего, смесь была составлена самостоятельно, причём из небольшого набора ингредиентов. Если наш предполагаемый убийца не приторговывает плодами своих умственных трудов, следов мы не сыщем. Да у меня тут и условий-то для нормального исследования нет, так что я отправлю образец в Нью-Йорк для подробного изучения.  
— А то белое вещество у неё во рту? — спросил Себастиан, отлипая от стены и подходя ближе. Крошечная капля крови на кармане белоснежного халата Хэмсворта его крайне нервировала.  
— Ты смотри, наблюдательный, — оживился судмед, снова шурша листами. — Так вот, да. Это, друзья мои, всего-навсего бумага.  
— Хочешь сказать, ей в глотку напихали бумаги? Может, поэтому задохнулась?  
— В таком случае, она очень быстро задохнулась, бумага не так чтобы сильно размокла, отдельные слова можно разобрать.  
— Сдаётся мне, то была не сотенная купюра, — хохотнул Эванс, прохаживаясь по залу и читая таблички на ячейках. — О, старик Мерфи? Упокой Господь его душу.  
— То была страница из Библии, мой циничный друг.  
— Как... иронично.  
Себастиан слушал их вполуха, наблюдая больше за Эвансом. Тот кружил по небольшой комнате, не приближаясь больше к столу и избегая смотреть на него. Наверное, вспоминал, как на нём лежал его прежний напарник. А может, представлял, как будет лежать нынешний. Стэн вздрогнул от этой мысли и поспешил снова сосредоточиться на словах Хэмсворта.  
— Следов борьбы, как я уже сказал, никаких, отпечатков пальцев тоже. Задушена голыми руками, но потом шея тщательно вытерта мягкой тканью. Думаю, вы найдёте в номере полотенце со следами её макияжа. Догадливый чёрт, предположил, что на тональном креме останутся его пальчики.  
— Что ещё?  
— Перед смертью она сожрала два больших чизбургера с пивом, — известил Хэмсворт.  
— А какие-нибудь странные следы на теле есть? — с умным видом спросил Себастиан и тут же стушевался под насмешливым взглядом Криса. — Что? Меня так учили. Возможно, это работа маньяка.  
— Малыш, это жопа мира, здесь не бывает маньяков, — наставительно сказал Эванс и забрал у Хэмсворта отчёт. — Спасибо, почитаю на досуге.  
— До новых встреч! — судмед отвесил ему шутливый поклон.  
— Да не дай Бог, — пробормотал Себастиан, вываливаясь на улицу и жадно глотая свежий воздух.  
— У нас есть сорок минут перед встречей с цыпочкой из отеля, — Крис наконец закурил, опираясь о машину и с довольным видом выдыхая струю дыма. — Вопросы подготовил, суровый детектив?  
— Очень смешно, — пробормотал тот в ответ, останавливаясь напротив и пряча блокнот. — Нам нужно проверить ту страницу из Библии, которую нашли у неё во рту. Может, наш убийца хочет нам сообщить что-то?  
— А может, он дрочит на это, — хмыкнул Эванс, затоптав окурок. — Садись в машину.  
Себастиан закатил глаза, устраиваясь, и щёлкнул радио.  
— Мне нужно арендовать машину. Не будешь же ты меня вечно по утрам забирать.  
— Чувствуешь себя обязанным? Можешь заплатить за мою выпивку вечером.  
— Скарлетт наверняка тебе просто за красивые глаза наливает, — хмыкнул Стэн.  
— Значит, у меня красивые глаза, детектив Стэн? — усмехнулся Эванс, коротко взглянув на него.  
Себастиан прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть очередную глупость, и со стоном прикрыл глаза ладонью, так и не ответив. Крис тихо рассмеялся, делая радио громче.

***  
«Цыпочка из отеля» была невысокого роста, с совершенно невыразительными и не запоминающимися чертами лица, зато с густой копной золотисто-рыжих волос, ловивших малейшие блики света и отражавших их миллионами ярких искр. Девушка смущалась и робела перед широкими плечами и мужественным профилем лейтенанта Эванса, то и дело бросая восхищённые взгляды в его сторону. Лейтенант Эванс это восхищение имел в особо извращённой форме — сидел в любимой позе с закинутыми на стол ногами, листал отчёт Хэмсворта и великодушно позволял Себастиану самому справляться с допросом свидетеля. Впрочем, насколько Стэн уже успел его изучить даже за столь короткое время совместной работы, Крис не пропускал ни одного слова и ни одной детали.  
— Расскажите ещё раз, как вы нашли тело Марии Филдс. Это очень важно, мисс... — Себастиан украдкой заглянул в свои записи, — Фишер. Я понимаю, что это не те воспоминания, к которым хочется вернуться, но ваша помощь может оказаться неоценимой.  
Явно не привыкшая хоть к какому-то вниманию мисс Фишер зарделась, метнула очередной красноречивый взгляд куда-то на левую коленку Эванса и вздохнула.  
— Я вышла на обычную утреннюю смену, обходила номера. Мистер Лукас пожаловался, что в его номере какой-то неприятный запах, который, как ему кажется, проникает из соседнего. Я пообещала, что разберусь, хотя была уверена, что он опять сочиняет, он каждый день на что-то жаловался, вы же знаете, эти пожилые люди, они любят что-то выдумывать, ещё бы, им же скучно, — она снова посмотрела на Эванса в надежде, что её неказистая шутка будет оценена. Увы.  
— Хорошо, вы пообещали мистеру Лукасу, что проверите его жалобу. Что было дальше?  
— Дальше я пошла в тот номер. Он оказался заперт, и оттуда действительно шёл неприятный запах. Я решила проверить график уборок, оказалось, что там уже давно никто не прибирался. Тогда я взяла ключ и отправилась бороться с грязью. А вместо грязи нашла тело.  
— Что ещё вы можете нам сказать?  
— Не знаю, насколько это важно, — девушка покусала нижнюю губу. — Я зашла в ванную, чтобы включить вытяжку, и недосчиталась полотенца для рук. Понимаю, в такой ситуации глупо искать то, что украли постояльцы, но это профессиональное.  
— Это очень важное наблюдение, мисс Фишер, вы нам очень помогли. Если что-то ещё понадобится, мы вам позвоним.  
Девушка одарила Криса последним тоскливым взглядом и ушла, а Себастиан уткнулся в свои записи, задумчиво водя карандашом по губам.  
— Оральная фиксация? — хрипло спросил Эванс, нарушая молчание.  
— А? — Стэн поднял на него взгляд и торопливо облизнулся. — С этим Лукасом я уже беседовал, когда опрашивал постояльцев. Довольно противный старикан, въедливый такой. Всё пытался мне объяснить, как его оскорбила смерть девушки лёгкого поведения всего через стенку от него, такого правильного. Никаких подозрительных звуков, шума борьбы, разговоров и прочего он не слышал, в номерах напротив и с другой стороны никто в тот момент не обитал. Я проверил списки постояльцев, последний раз в те номера заселялись за неделю до ночи, когда была убита Филдс. Опрос администратора тоже ничего не дал. Парень признался, что Мария частенько приводила в мотель своих дружков. За пару купюр он давал ей ключ, который она потом оставляла в вазоне у входа. Рожи своих любовников не светила, они обычно дожидались её на стоянке. Так что с этим его маленьким хобби пусть разбирается его начальство.  
— Не густо, — подытожил Эванс. — А полотенце этот гад утащил с собой, хитрый. Впрочем, далеко не факт, что оно нам чем-то помогло бы.  
— Пока мы знаем совсем немного, рано делать выводы, мы ведь ещё не...  
Измышления Стэна прервала Коби, приведшая к их столу невысокую полноватую женщину, нервно комкающую в пальцах ремешок сумки.  
— Мальчики, это к вам. Она хотела...  
— Я хочу заявить об исчезновении своего мужа, — выпалила женщина, и Эванс низко хрипло расхохотался.  
— Весело твоя служба начинается, а, Себ?

***  
— Он исчез несколько дней назад, — миссис Глория Стоун была явно расстроена и подавлена, но факты излагала чётко и последовательно. — Понимаете, у Майкла строгий распорядок дня, ему полагается принимать лекарства в одно и то же время, так что после ежедневной утренней прогулки он ровно в девять садится завтракать, а к десяти едет в пекарню. Вы же знаете, Крис, мы торгуем хот-догами, — она чуть виновато пожала плечами, словно говоря «а чем тут ещё заниматься». — В последнее время он сильно располнел, никак не мог перестать есть эти самые хот-доги, хотя врач чётко сказал, что мучное, острое и жирное ему нельзя. Ещё посмеивался — как так, я король хот-догов, а есть их не буду?  
— Знаю, миссис Глория, я ещё был мальчишкой, когда у вас появилась первая палатка, — успокаивающим тоном сказал Эванс. — Что-то ещё вспомните про тот день?  
— Он ушёл как обычно, в семь, сказал, что зайдёт в круглосуточную аптеку на углу, потому что у него заканчивается что-то из таблеток. Телефон оставил дома, — она устало вздохнула и покачала головой. — Ничего необычного, правда. Я просто надеюсь, что если он решил сбежать от меня, то не забудет соблюдать режим и принимать лекарства. Если он пропустит хотя бы один приём, это его, разумеется, не убьёт, но ему будет плохо. И ещё надеюсь, что он не забыл заправить свою инсулиновую помпу.  
Эванс тяжело вздохнул, побарабанил пальцами по столу — дурацкая привычка, невыразимо бесившая Себастиана — и встал.  
— Расскажите детективу Стэну, во что был одет Майкл в тот день, по какому маршруту он обычно гулял, какие лекарства принимал, с кем общался незадолго до исчезновения, всё, что только сможете вспомнить, любая мелочь нам пригодится.  
— А ты куда? — недовольно буркнул Себастиан, кусая карандаш — справедливо полагая вполне вероятным, что эта его привычка, в свою очередь, бесила Эванса.  
— Нужно съездить кое-куда. Миссис Глория, моё почтение.  
Себастиан проводил его взглядом и натянуто улыбнулся посетительнице.  
— Что ж, приступим.

***  
Спустя пару часов, когда Себастиан буквально взмок от попыток вытянуть из Глории Стоун хоть какую-то мало-мальски значимую информацию и отпустил её домой, пообещав позвонить, как только что-нибудь узнает, явился Эванс, поставил перед ним стакан с кофе и коробку с пончиками и плюхнулся за свой стол.  
— Не благодари.  
— Нет уж, я поблагодарю за то, что не хот-дог.  
Крис ухмыльнулся, перекладывая с места на место какие-то бумаги.  
— Что выяснил?  
— Майкл встал, покормил кота, вышел из дома в семь, был одет в шорты цвета хаки со множеством карманов и синюю футболку с логотипом своих хот-догов. Возможно, ещё белую панамку, — прочитал Себастиан свои записи, увлечённо жуя пончик. — Телефон оставил дома, почти разряженный, часов и каких-либо ценностей тоже не было, всё это он брал с собой уже при выходе на работу. Маршрут обычно выбирал вдоль виноградников, там тихо и не ездят машины, доходил до перекрёстка с колодцем и поворачивал обратно, это занимает как раз два часа, чтобы к девяти вернуться домой. Ничего необычного, один и тот же распорядок уже лет пять. В аптеку не заходил. Думаю, можно обойти соседей, но шансы, что его кто-то видел в семь утра в выходной, крайне малы.  
— Тухляк, — вздохнул Крис и с надеждой добавил, — может, его инфаркт стукнул и он валяется спокойно в тех виноградниках?  
— Было бы неплохо, — отозвался Стэн, отпивая кофе и чуть не застонал от удовольствия, Эванс знал толк в выборе даже безалкогольных напитков. — Ну, в смысле, не что у него инфаркт, конечно. А что это не исчезновение и не очередное убийство.  
— Добрый мальчик, — оценил Эванс. — Допивай свой кофе и поедем посмотрим, кто и где валяется.

***  
— Мы же не пойдём пешком весь путь? — уточнил Себастиан, когда они остановились у виноградников.  
— Боишься притомиться, — усмехнулся Эванс, глуша мотор и выходя из машины.  
— Боюсь, что ты притомишься, — тем же тоном отозвался Стэн, скептично глядя на то, как Крис вытаскивает сигарету и закуривает. — Ты и за преступниками, наверное, не бегал никогда. Разве что к холодильнику за пивом.  
— Куда уж мне до тебя, спортсмен, — беззлобно отозвался Эванс и побрёл по дороге, оглядываясь.  
Минут двадцать они шли молча, надеясь наткнуться на тело, а потом Себастиан не выдержал.  
— Слушай, можешь меня потом подвезти? Хочу арендовать машину.  
— Мне не сложно тебя подвозить, — ровно отозвался Крис, доставая очередную сигарету.  
— Мне нужно будет через некоторое время съездить в аэропорт.  
— О. — Эванс даже не спросил зачем, просто кивнул. — Тогда после прогулки, идёт? Это не займёт много времени.  
Себастиан поблагодарил его, коротко улыбнувшись, и уставился под ноги, словно там могли обнаружиться ответы на все его вопросы.  
— Сомневаюсь, что так мы найдём что-то, — Эванс закатал рукава рубашки и развязал галстук. Июльское солнце золотило его волосы и подчёркивало морщинки у глаз. — Смысл шлёпать по дороге, только пыль собираем.  
— Предлагаешь по виноградникам прошвырнуться? — Себастиан с сомнением посмотрел на ровные ряды подвязанных плетей и вздохнул. — Мне это напоминает «Детей кукурузы».  
— В винограде монстры не водятся, — наставительно произнёс Эванс. — Разве что мошки какие. И вообще, самое страшное существо — это человек.  
Себастиан хмыкнул, продолжая лениво переставлять ноги. У колодца Крис огляделся и уселся прямо на траву.  
— Понятия не имею, в какую сторону нам идти и что искать, — признался он, выуживая из кармана телефон.  
— Как и я, — Стэн вгляделся в соблазнительно тенистый тоннель виноградных плетей и вдруг напрягся. — Крис, смотри. Вон там.  
— Вроде что-то тёмное и большое.  
— Он был в синей майке.  
— Ну пойдём посмотрим, — Эванс поднялся, отряхнул брюки от налипших травинок и решительно зашагал вперёд.  
По мере приближения к загадочному объекту Стэну всё сильнее казалось, что он видит жирную спину, обтянутую синей тканью. Чему он иррационально радовался, ведь исчезновения ему категорически не нравились.  
— Увы, — Крис пнул подозрительный предмет и сложил руки на груди, мрачно оглядываясь. — А счастье было так возможно.  
Себастиан прерывисто вздохнул. Накрытые мешковиной прошлогодние листья совсем не были похожи на предмет их поисков.  
— Пошли обратно, ни хрена мы тут не найдём, — Эванс развернулся и врезался в замершего на месте Себастиана. — Себс?  
Тот прикипел взглядом к валяющемуся неподалёку мужскому кроссовку.  
— Смотри, это Стоуна. Глория сказала, на прогулки он ходил в удобной обуви.  
Крис хмыкнул, извлёк из кармана пакет для улик и технично упаковал в него найденное.  
— Покажешь Глории, может опознает. Пошли.  
— А как же... осмотреть предполагаемое место преступления?  
— Осматривай, — великодушно разрешил Эванс. — А я пойду водички холодненькой попью.  
Когда минут через сорок Себастиан вернулся к колодцу, Эванс сидел на земле. Вид у него был довольно задумчивый.  
— Нашёл что-нибудь? — негромко спросил он.  
— Неа.  
— А я нашёл вот, — Крис устало прикрыл глаза.  
Стэн подошёл ближе и заглянул в колодец, уперевшись ладонями в осыпавшуюся каменную кладку. И встретился с невидящим мёртвым взглядом Майкла Стоуна.

***  
Солнце, несмотря на уже довольно поздний час, пекло невыносимо, Глория, которую поспешили вызвать на опознание, занудно рыдала на одной ноте, над ухом надсадно жужжала жирная муха. Себастиан утёр пот со лба рукавом помятой рубашки, наблюдая, как Хэмсворт вертится вокруг извлечённого из колодца трупа.  
— Ты как? — участливо спросил из-за спины Эванс. — Водички хочешь?  
Стэна передёрнуло, перед глазами снова всплыло распухшее, побелевшее от пребывания в воде лицо Стоуна с небрежно зашитыми чёрной ниткой губами.  
— Спасибо, — процедил он. — Мне бы что покрепче.  
— Это вечером.  
— Уже шесть.  
К ним подошёл хмурый Роберт, на ходу выбивая из пачки сигарету.  
— Слушай, Стэн, ты случайно никакого маньяка с собой в багаже не привёз? Что-то ты у нас неполный месяц, а уже два трупа.  
— Сомневаюсь, — невесело хмыкнул Себастиан в ответ. — Я даже половину вещей оставил, но надеюсь скоро их получить.  
Крис метнул в него пристальный взгляд, но промолчал, так что Стэн предпочёл сделать вид, что его мало трогает чужое любопытство.  
— Очень надеюсь получить от Хэмсворта отчёт, в котором будет два слова — «обширный» и «инфаркт», — мрачно сказал Дауни, отбрасывая окурок. — А если там будет побольше слов, то вам, ребятки, придётся постараться, чтобы найти убийцу.  
— Почему нам? — совершенно без интереса спросил Эванс, ковыряя носком пыльной туфли какую-то ямку в траве.  
— Потому что пока это похоже на дело Филдс, а ты не станешь отрицать, что там — явное убийство, — отрезал шериф. — До завтра, утром жду промежуточный доклад.  
Себастиан проводил его взглядом и уткнулся в свой блокнот.  
— Как я уже сказал, надо опросить свидетелей. Поговорить с соседями, может, кто-то в тот день с ним разговаривал и что-то видел, с сотрудниками пекарни и хозяином этого виноградника. Пожалуй, я начну с аптеки.  
— Молодец, малыш, продолжай в том же духе, — Крис хлопнул его по плечу. — А я поеду к Скарлетт и начну, пожалуй, с текилы. Если решишь присоединиться — ты знаешь, за каким я столиком.  
Стэн не нашёлся с ответом, молча наблюдая, как напарник садится в машину и уезжает, а потом вздохнул и аккуратно сорвал с лозы крупную незрелую виноградину. Покатал в пальцах упругую гладкую ягоду, успокаиваясь, и со вздохом, преодолевая отвращение, пошёл к Хэмсворту.

***  
Себастиан ввалился в бар около десяти, пробрался сквозь толпу и плюхнулся за столик рядом с Эвансом, схватив его почти полный стакан и ополовинив в пару глотков.  
— Тебе сейчас принесут, — ревниво заурчал уже порядком набравшийся Крис, отбирая свой законный алкоголь. — Что хорошего скажешь?  
— Задушили его. Задушили, блять, понимаешь? Так же как ёбаную дуру Филдс. Утром поеду к Крису за отчётом.  
Эванс вскинул руку, подзывая бармена. Дэнни появился словно из ниоткуда, огладил взъерошенного злого Себастиана взглядом и вопросительно воззрился на Криса.  
— Бутылку виски, лёд и стакан для моего... напарника.  
— Лучше пиво, — слабо воспротивился Стэн, стаскивая наконец опротивевший галстук.  
— После такого дня — только виски, — Эванс был неумолим.  
У Себастиана даже не нашлось сил с ним спорить, поэтому первые два бокала он проглотил практически незаметно. С учётом того, что за весь день он почти ничего не ел, повело его сразу. Крис, словно заметив, заказал ему рёбрышки в остром соусе и заставил съесть половину, прежде чем позволил пить дальше.  
— Заботливый ты какой, — пробормотал Стэн, глядя в пустой бокал и встряхивая лёд. — Умеешь же иногда.  
Крис только хмыкнул, криво улыбнувшись, хлопнул по плечу и поднялся.  
— Я вернусь через пять минут. Веди себя хорошо.  
Себастиан проводил его тоскливым взглядом и вздрогнул, заметив, что не один.  
— А теперь я могу называть тебя деткой? — возле их столика стоял Дэнни, ослепительно улыбаясь. — Хочу тебя угостить.  
Он поставил перед Стэном коктейль, украшенный взбитыми сливками, и опёрся ладонями о стол, склоняя голову и глядя Себастиану прямо в глаза.  
— Что это? — непонимающе спросил тот.  
— Оргазм, Себастиан, — хрипловато отозвался Дэнни. — Попробуешь?  
— Чего? — не понял Стэн, опасливо принюхавшись к коктейлю. — Я не стану это пить.  
— Невежливо отказываться, — Дэнни провёл кончиками пальцев по столу совсем рядом с ладонью Себастиана. — Это всего лишь коктейль, детка. Для начала.  
Он наклонился чуть ниже, словно собираясь поцеловать, Стэн уже чувствовал на губах его дыхание и даже успел подумать — а почему бы и нет, но в этот момент появился Эванс, чем-то чертовски разозлённый.  
— Спасибо, что не давал Себу скучать, Дэниэл, — процедил он, садясь рядом и прижимаясь бедром к бедру Стэна. — Кажется, тебя ждут у стойки.  
Проводив молча ушедшего бармена тяжёлым взглядом, Эванс подхватил со стола почти нетронутую бутылку виски — Себастиан мельком попытался припомнить, она вторая или третья — и бесцеремонно выдернул напарника с уютного дивана, потащив к выходу.  
— Пойдём-ка проветримся, детектив.  
— Крис?  
— Идём, — настойчиво повторил тот, проводя Стэна мимо машины. — За руль нам садиться не стоит, прогуляемся.  
Себастиан нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, понимая, что наслаждается крепкой, горячей хваткой Эванса. Тот каким-то коротким путём, срезая через задние дворы и мелкие улочки, привёл его на пляж и только там отпустил. В такое время у озера не было ни души, даже птицы затихли. И Крис, скинув обувь, вошёл по щиколотку в прохладную воду, делая несколько больших глотков из бутылки.  
— Красиво, — выдохнул Себастиан, запрокидывая голову и любуясь россыпью звёзд. — В Нью-Йорке такого не увидишь.  
— Не обращай внимания на Дэнни, — фыркнул Эванс, уставившись на водную гладь и дрожащие блики лунного света, словно не слыша его. — Он всё надеется, что хотя бы один красавчик-приезжий решит провести с ним ночь.  
— Но я же вроде как местный уже, — недоумённо отозвался Себастиан. — И с чего он вообще взял, что мне можно предложить провести с ним ночь? — он, подумав, присоединился к Крису и влез в воду, ёжась от ночной прохлады.  
— Видимо, что-то дало ему повод так думать, — Эванс бросил на него быстрый взгляд и снова приложился к бутылке.  
— Это его проблемы. Дай мне тоже глотнуть.  
Передавая бутылку, Крис задержал касание пальцев чуть дольше положенного, и у Стэна где-то в солнечном сплетении вдруг зашевелился тугой горячий комок предвкушения, удивительно приятное ощущение, которого он не испытывал уже довольно давно. Он обхватил губами горлышко бутылки, делая несколько глотков и почти не чувствуя вкуса, и зашагал по мелководью, нарочито разбрасывая вокруг себя тучи брызг.  
— Эй, ты куда это с моим виски? — Крис догнал его и резко дёрнул за локоть, разворачивая, от чего Себастиан, чтобы не рухнуть позорно в озеро, влетел в его объятия и уткнулся носом куда-то в распахнутый ворот рубашки. Руки Эванса сомкнулись на его талии, поддерживая, а горячее дыхание пощекотало выдохом висок. — Порядок?  
— Ага, — отозвался Стэн, поддаваясь алкогольному наваждению и прижимаясь чуть крепче.  
Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь чужим теплом, вдыхая запах Эванса и чувствуя, как кружится голова.  
— Себастиан? — чуть насмешливый голос Криса вернул его к реальности, и Стэн, очнувшись, резко отстранился от него.  
— Ох, чёрт. Наверное, мне пора домой. Завтра рано вставать.  
— Себ.  
— Вот, держи, — Стэн вручил ему бутылку и, развернувшись, побрёл по берегу в сторону дома, кусая губы от дурацкого смущения.  
— Себ, подожди, — Эванс догнал его, подхватил под локоть и крепко сжал, не оставляя шансов вырваться. — Я тебя провожу.  
Если Стэну и было, что сказать, он благоразумно промолчал. До дома они дошли молча, по пути прикончив бутылку. У калитки Крис сдержанно попрощался, пообещав утром заехать, и побрёл вверх по улице, засунув руки в карманы и что-то насвистывая. Себастиан проводил его взглядом, раздумывая, не стоило ли пригласить зайти, но потом тряхнул головой и отправился спать.

***  
Себастиан проснулся от того, что ему светили в глаза фонариком и били по ушам. Подскочив на диване с мыслями о маньяках и пытках и проморгавшись, он с облегчением понял, что это всего лишь солнце, льющееся в незашторенные окна, и какой-то мудак, колотящий в дверь. С вероятностью девяносто девять и девять мудак носил звание лейтенанта и фамилию Эванс.  
Стэн прошлёпал к двери, даже не утруждая себя такой мелочью как надевание штанов, распахнул её и злобно уставился на непрошеного гостя. Похмелье било в висках похлеще церковного колокола.  
— Спешу тебе сообщить, что уже десять и мы полчаса как должны быть у Криса, — невозмутимо сообщил Эванс, впихивая ему в руки стакан с кофе. — У тебя десять минут на сборы.  
— Двадцать, — хрипло пробормотал Стэн, разворачиваясь и шагая на кухню. — По утрам я не такой милый щеночек, как ты любишь считать. Располагайся, — он поставил кофе на стол и обвёл рукой пространство. — Можешь перекусить, там что-то было в холодильнике, вроде бы. Я в душ.  
— Я ещё не был в душе сегодня, — безмятежно сообщил Эванс, шаря в холодильнике. — Бля, Себс, сколько лет этой пицце?  
— Даже не надейся, — прошептал Себастиан, потирая лицо руками, и вдруг осознал, что стоит перед Крисом в одном белье.  
— Я выкину это дерьмо, — отозвался Крис, бесцеремонно продолжая рыться в холодильнике. — Ты тут планируешь вывести новый сорт плесени?  
— Делай, что хочешь, Эванс, — буркнул Себастиан, радуясь, что тот его не разглядывает, и сбежал в ванную.  
Несмотря на то, что им нужно было бы поторопиться, он проторчал в душе не меньше пятнадцати минут и выполз уже одетый, на ходу вытирая волосы.  
— Завтрак, — миролюбиво предложил Крис, кивая на плиту. — Остальное лучше вынести на помойку.  
— Это можно есть? — подозрительно уточнил Стэн, поднимая крышку и разглядывая яичницу. — Даже не подгорела.  
— Я могу и сам съесть, — фыркнул Эванс. — Зажрался ты в своём Нью-Йорке?  
— Ну уж нет, — Себастиан торопливо схватил сковородку и уселся за стол, собираясь позавтракать прямо так.  
Крис упёрся бедром в косяк и, вытащив пачку, закурил, задумчиво наблюдая за ним.  
— Что? — с набитым ртом пробормотал Себастиан, запивая яичницу холодным кофе.  
— Да просто задумался. Как далеко зашёл бы Дэнни, если бы я немного задержался?  
Стэн поперхнулся едой и изумлённо уставился на Эванса.  
— Чего? Он всего лишь хотел угостить меня коктейлем.  
— Того. И когда я пришёл, он тебя практически целовал.  
Себастиан постучал вилкой по краю сковородки, обдумывая ответ, а потом пакостно ухмыльнулся.  
— Ревнуешь?  
— Боже упаси, — ответная ухмылка Эванса была ещё более паскудной. — Просто не хочу, чтобы ты отвлекался от работы. А теперь отрывай свою жаждущую приключений задницу от стула, у нас свидание с двумя блондинами, горячим и не очень, — Крис вышел из дома чересчур поспешно и стартанул с места, едва Себастиан плюхнулся на соседнее сидение. Стэн в очередной раз подумал о необходимости арендовать машину или попросить у Роба служебную.

***  
Себастиан сто раз пожалел, что позавтракал, в маленькой комнате от запахов его мутило так, что он готов был наблевать на идеально чистый пол. Или лучше на ботинки самодовольно улыбающегося Эванса, потому что для такого утра он выглядел слишком свежо и хорошо.  
— Ну, чем порадуешь на этот раз, мой дорогой друг? — поинтересовался Крис, расхаживая по комнате, особо никуда не глядя.  
— Тот же состав в крови, — хмыкнул Хэмсворт. — Задушен. В колодец его скинули уже после смерти, надеюсь, вы не затоптали все улики на месте преступления. Тело показывать не буду, иначе бедный Себастиан этого не выдержит.  
— Спасибо, — сдавленно отозвался тот, чёркая в блокноте и не поднимая головы.  
— И самое интересное напоследок. На животе у него клеймо. Какая-то аббревиатура, снимки вот, — он вручил конверт почему-то Стэну. — Можете, конечно, посмотреть сами, но тело пролежало в воде несколько дней, сами понимаете.  
— А что за клеймо? — заинтересовался Себастиан, бросив торопливый взгляд на внешне равнодушного Эванса. — Это как у овец?  
— Как у домашнего скота в целом, но буквы явно не относятся к близлежащим фермам, — Хэмсворт фыркнул, — На прошлом трупе такого не было, но сам почерк убийства такой же. Возможно, наш потенциальный друг просто вошёл во вкус.  
— Ублюдок, — негромко выругался Крис, отбирая у Себастиана конверт и разглядывая фотографию. — Спасибо, Крис. Я потом почитаю полный отчёт, но, может, что-то ещё?  
— Судя по следам на теле, он несколько дней был связан. Подвешен за запястья на чём-то очень прочном, вроде нейлонового шнура. Вес у него немаленький, так что шнур глубоко врезался в кожу. В отчёте всё есть, — Хэмсворт замялся на мгновение, бросив извиняющийся взгляд на Себастиана, и вздохнул. — И последнее. Лично я больше не стану есть хот-доги. Этого чувака накормили ими до отвала. Набили как рождественского гуся яблоками. А избавиться от них естественным путём он не мог, потому что наш добрый дядя-убийца натурально зашил ему задницу и рот. Даже не знаю, что произошло раньше, сломались хрящи гортани при удушении или разорвало кишечник.  
Себастиана всё-таки стошнило.

***  
— Дай сигарету, — потребовал Себастиан у Криса, когда они наконец вышли на улицу.  
Эванс молча протянул пачку и прикурил. А потом хмыкнул.  
— Зря завтрак тебе готовил, а?  
Стэн кивнул, выдыхая дым, и поморщился.  
— Отстой. Ладно, я пообщаюсь с его сотрудниками, друзьями и кого он ещё знает.  
— Весь город, — пожал плечами Крис. — Пообщаешься со всеми?  
— Ты прав, — Себастиан всё же закашлялся, тут же упрямо затянувшись снова. — Тогда каков план?  
— Изучим место преступления, клеймо и прочую дрянь. Но сначала пообедаем.  
— Ты серьёзно? — Стэн почувствовал вновь подкатывающий приступ тошноты и торопливо затушил сигарету.  
— Конечно, напарник, — ухмыльнулся Крис и щёлкнул брелоком сигнализации. — Куплю тебе сочный кусок мяса и пива. Запрыгивай.  
— Не надо, Бога ради, — простонал Себастиан, усаживаясь в машину и прислоняясь виском к прохладному стеклу. — Никакой еды ближайшие два дня. И помедленнее, если не хочешь, чтобы я испортил тебе панель.  
Эванс хмыкнул, постукивая пальцами по рулю и обдумывая что-то.  
— Ладно, — наконец решил он. — Поедем в участок, систематизируем твои записи, почитаем отчёт Криса, а когда тебя перестанет мутить, закажем пиццу. И за её уничтожением разработаем план, с чего и с кого начать расследование.  
— Ты иногда бываешь удивительно милым, — нехотя признал Себастиан, открывая окно и глотая воздух. — Когда не пытаешься выглядеть мудаком.  
— Это очень редкое моё состояние, лови момент.  
Стэн помолчал, а потом напомнил:  
— Ты обещал мне помочь арендовать машину, помнишь?  
— Зачем тебе машина? — заупрямился Эванс. — По утрам я тебя забираю, вечером отвожу, по всем вопросам, связанным с делом, мы ездим вместе, либо ты можешь взять служебную.  
— А что насчёт моих личных дел? — с иронией спросил Себастиан. — Тоже меня возить будешь?  
— Если под личными делами ты подразумеваешь Дэнни, то прости, но иди пешочком.  
— При чём тут Дэнни? — искренне изумился Стэн. — Что за предъявы, Эванс?  
Крис только зло покосился на него и резко затормозил у участка, от чего Себастиана швырнуло на панель.  
— Пошли работать, напарник, — если бы ядовитыми словами можно было убивать, Стэна бы уже не спасли.

***  
— Мальчики, Крис прислал вам материалы по делу, — их встретила Коби, одетая в неприлично короткую юбку и рубашку с двумя расстёгнутыми верхними пуговицами.  
Себастиан приветливо улыбнулся ей, кивнув, даже не опустив взгляд ниже её глаз, и прошёл к столу Эванса, а тот задержался.  
— Держи, — Смолдерс вручила конверт Крису и усмехнулась. — И я была права насчёт Себастиана.  
— Молчи, ужасная женщина, — фыркнул Эванс, коротко целуя её в щёку. — Это ты для Роба сегодня так прекрасно выглядишь?  
— Ну не для тебя же, — лениво отшутилась та. — Принимайтесь за дело, принесу вам кофе.  
Крис пробормотал что-то вроде «я люблю тебя» и направился к Стэну, на ходу вскрывая плотный коричневый конверт.  
— Даже не хочу видеть, что там, — отрезал Себастиан, усаживаясь за свой стол и роняя голову на сложенные руки. — Господи, вот я вляпался.  
— Всё не так уж плохо, — ободряюще сказал Крис, углубляясь в отчёт Хэмсворта. — Так даже лучше. Хм.  
— Эванс, — проникновенно сказал Себастиан, наклоняясь к нему через стол и накрывая ладонью его руку. — Я дважды обблевал твои ботинки. По совести, ты должен меня пристрелить.  
— Пристрелю, — пообещал тот, не спеша отводить руку. — Если ещё раз так сделаешь, то пристрелю. Кстати, попробуй в следующий раз отвернуться в сторону Хэмсворта.  
— У него под рукой слишком много острых предметов, — хмыкнул Себастиан, с трудом поборов желание погладить горячую нежную кожу на запястье, а то и сделать что-нибудь куда более бесстыдное.  
— Тогда больше никаких завтраков перед походом в морг. У тебя в столе должна быть лупа, дай-ка.  
Себастиан негромко разочарованно выдохнул, нехотя отпуская руку Эванса, и принялся шарить в ящиках стола. Лупа нашлась в нижнем. Вместе с фотографией Эванса и того парня с памятной доски, стоящих на фоне участка, по-дружески обнявшись и весело улыбаясь в камеру. Стэн погладил кончиками пальцев лицо Криса, чем-то неуловимо отличающееся от него сегодняшнего, и коротко вздохнул, выпрямляясь.  
— Крис, а ты... ты уже готов говорить со мной о своём напарнике? — осторожно спросил он, протягивая Эвансу лупу и прикусывая губу.  
— Не уверен, — тот склонился над фотографией клейма, разглядывая. С точки зрения Стэна, оно выглядело как уродливое пятно неопределённой формы. — Не забывай, он был не просто напарником, он был моим лучшим другом.  
— Да, на лучшего друга я не тяну, — пробормотал Себастиан едва слышно и сел рядом.  
К ним подошла Коби, поставила на стол чашки с кофе и положила ладонь на плечо Эванса.  
— Что интересного?  
— А скажи-ка, Кобс, — вдруг поднял голову Крис и притянул к себе чашку. — В пригороде же где-то ферма твоих дальних родственников, да? Ты ещё как-то давно за текилой рассказывала про стрижку овец.  
— Да, — непонимающе отозвалась та, чуть хмурясь. — При чём здесь овцы?  
— Мне просто интересно, что ты знаешь про клейма, которые шпарят скоту на задницы или куда там.  
— О, — Коби села на край стола и легко закинула ногу на ногу, склоняя голову. — Чаще всего клеймо делают в виде семейного герба или какого-то отличительного знака фермы, чтобы в случае чего всегда понять, кому какое животное принадлежит.  
— Глянешь? — Эванс протянул ей лупу и фотографию. — Ты, наверное, лучше меня знаешь местных фермеров.  
— О Господи, — тихо выдохнула Смолдерс, разглядывая фотографию. — Вот больной ублюдок. Нет, ни у кого из местных такого нет. Это какие-то буквы, но я не могу понять, какие.  
— Буквы, ага. То есть, примем за истину, что клеймо наш приятель сделал специально для своих грязных делишек. Осталось только понять, что на нём изображено и что символизирует.  
— Вот здесь вроде как на крест похоже, — с сомнением протянула Коби, беря карандаш и прослеживая кончиком линию, словно ей было противно касаться изображения. — И вот тут.  
— А может, Т? — Эванс наклонился над фотографией, пытаясь увидеть то, о чём сказала Коби.  
Себастиан подпёр подбородок ладонью, лениво проследил взглядом крутой изгиб бедра Смолдерс, всю её длинную стройную ногу, нетерпеливо покачивающую изящную туфельку, и негромко вздохнул. В последний раз такая картина его интересовала и заводила... никогда.  
«Сидит красивая девушка в короткой юбке и ровным счётом никого не волнует», — тоскливо подумал он. Зато вот шея лейтенанта Эванса в распахнутом воротнике рубашки, его длинные ресницы и влажные искусанные губы очень волновали скромного и незаметного детектива Стэна, который, очевидно, готов был вляпаться не только в дело об убийстве. Себастиан покраснел и поспешно встал, пробормотав какие-то извинения и сбежав на улицу, стараясь не слышать сочувственный голос Эванса, объясняющий, что ему нехорошо с самого утра.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут Крис всё же присоединился к нему и закурил.  
— Расшифровали всё, что смогли, — хмыкнул он. — Ты как?  
— Тошнит, — соврал Себастиан, ковыряясь в земле носком ботинка. — Коби с тобой заигрывает?  
— Заигрывала в первый месяц, когда я только появился здесь, — тихо рассмеялся Крис и хлопнул его по плечу. — Мы просто друзья, Себс. А что?  
— Ты со всеми женщинами дружишь? — уточнил Стэн, вскидывая бровь.  
— Да, Себастиан, личной жизни у меня нет, — спокойно отозвался Крис. — Ну, кроме алкоголя, сигарет и работы. Я ответил на твой вопрос?  
— Я закажу нам пиццу, — тут же стушевался Себастиан, отступая в спасительный шум здания.  
Эванс докурил сигарету, неторопливо тщательно затушил окурок и только потом вернулся к столу.  
Себастиан внимательно изучал столбцы возможных букв, небрежно набросанных на листе бумаги чётким летящим почерком. Он низко склонил голову, но пылающие уши выдавали его смущение.  
— Надеюсь, ты не против морепродуктов, — ровно сказал Себастиан, сверяя одну из написанных на листе комбинаций с фотографией. От стыда его даже перестало тошнить.  
— Я не против чего угодно, что ты можешь мне предложить, Себс, — ухмыльнулся Эванс, плюхаясь за свой стол и привычно закидывая ноги поверх бумаг.  
Стэн покраснел ещё сильнее, но отвечать не стал, углубившись в разглядывание клейма.  
— Буквы совершенно расплылись из-за воды, — посетовал он. — Но наиболее близким мне кажется вот этот вариант, — он придвинул к Эвансу свой блокнот. — А68ТТТА.  
— Бред какой-то, — Крис провёл пальцем по надписи, нахмурился, пытаясь поймать мысль, но отвлёкся на курьера с пиццей, и вовсе махнул рукой на скучное занятие.

***  
В субботу утром Маки заехал за Себастианом на своём дребезжащем пикапе.  
— Кого встречаем?  
— Старую подругу, — Стэн устроился поудобнее на жёстком сиденье и нацепил очки. — Она полна решимости создать в моём доме подобие уюта и снова упорхнуть к своему ненаглядному.  
— То есть вы просто друзья? — недоверчиво уточнил Тони, выруливая на ведущую к выезду из города улицу. — Да брось заливать.  
Стэн только рассмеялся в ответ. Ничто не могло испортить ему настроение.  
Марго очаровала Маки с первого взгляда. Они с Себастианом устроились на заднем сидении, она закинула длинные ноги к нему на колени и, активно жестикулируя, принялась рассказать все сплетни месяца, которые упустил Стэн за время своего отсутствия.  
— Ой, — она вдруг ткнула его пяткой в бедро. — Тебе звонят.  
— Да? О, Крис, — удивлённо ответил Себастиан. — Что-то случилось?  
— Ты не дома? — в голосе Эванса послышались хмурые нотки, стоило ему уловить голос Тони. — Хотел заехать за тобой, показать кое-что.  
— Нет, прости. Я попросил Тони подвезти меня в аэропорт.  
— Ты мог попросить меня.  
— Я побоялся беспокоить тебя в такую рань, — смущённо пробормотал Себастиан.  
— И что ты вообще забыл там? — фыркнул Крис.  
— Себ, ну, — Марго снова пихнула его и рассмеялась.  
— О. — произнёс Эванс с совершенно непонятными эмоциями. — Увидимся в понедельник.  
Он отключился, и Стэн несколько мгновений непонимающе смотрел на телефон, а потом спрятал в карман и перевёл взгляд на довольную подругу. Приятно было видеть кого-то родного в этом чёртовом маленьком городишке.  
— Кто звонил? — поинтересовалась она, ныряя в свой телефон и что-то быстро печатая. Наверняка отчитывалась, как долетела.  
— Это... Это Крис. Мой напарник.  
— И что ему понадобилось в выходной?  
— Хотел... Обсудить кое-что. По работе, — почему-то говорить, что Эванс хотел его куда-то пригласить, не хотелось. Он поймал в зеркале взгляд Маки и отрицательно покачал головой, мол, нет, никаких новых трупов.  
До самого дома он подавленно молчал, совершенно сбитый с толку реакцией Эванса. Впрочем, соскучившейся по разговорам Марго не слишком была нужна ответная реакция.

***  
_Они не поняли урока, Господи. Не отвернулись от греха и не пришли в объятия Твои с покаянием.  
Но недалёк тот час, когда искоренятся пороки во славу Твою и падёт на обитель греха очищающее пламя небесное, даруя новую жизнь.  
Они познают всю силу воли Твоей, а он постарается, чтобы следующий урок стал понятнее.  
Ибо сказано: Если послушают и будут служить Ему, то проведут дни свои в благополучии и лета свои в радости[2].  
Тяжкий крест несёт он, но такова воля Божья, и нет ему дела почётнее и желаннее._  
______________________________________________________________  
[1] Матф. 6:25,26  
[2] Иов 36:11

 

3\. Superbia  
«Вот, Я — на тебя, гордыня, говорит Господь Бог Саваоф,  
ибо пришел день твой, время посещения твоего.  
И споткнётся гордыня, и упадет, и никто не подымет его;  
и зажгу огонь в городах его, и пожрет все вокруг его.»  
Иер.50:31-32

 

_Прав был ты, Господи, когда указал на этот город. Он наводнён пороком и скверной. Вот и сейчас заполнен толпами людей самых разных, они веселятся, танцуют, и вино льётся рекой.  
Но разве об имени Твоем радуются весь день[1]?  
Будь его воля, он обрушил бы весь гнев Твой на проклятые виноградники, выжег дотла.  
Он оглядывается по сторонам, скользит внимательным цепким взглядом по лицам окружающих его людей. На сцене дёргается в вульгарном танце девица в вызывающе коротком платье. На её хорошеньком лице написана скука и неприязнь, красиво очерченные губы презрительно кривятся, когда она оглядывает толпу, танцующую под её песню, во взгляде — превосходство и пренебрежение.  
Гордыня — грех, сестра.  
Погибели предшествует гордость, и падению надменность[2].  
Ничего, скоро он объяснит ей. Заставит отринуть гордыню и с радостью прийти в объятия Господа._

***  
Себастиан, разумеется, кривил душой, когда называл Сильвер-Крик дырой, глухоманью и Богом забытой жопой мира. Среднестатистический непритязательный городок с пасторальными пейзажами вокруг, каких полно по всей стране. Здесь была даже целая одна многоэтажка. Какой-то денежный мешок из столицы штата приобрёл клочок земли в центре и решил, что построить здесь огромный торгово-развлекательный комплекс будет хорошей идеей. Но быстро убедился, что местная молодёжь предпочитает торчать в пиццерии у заправки со старомодным музыкальным автоматом и лишней горстью пепперони или маслин за несколько дополнительных центов. Люди постарше выбирали для развлечений один из немногочисленных местных баров, а за продуктами ездили на фермерский рынок в соседний городок либо заглядывали в мелкие универсамы, где за полчаса болтовни со знакомой можно было попутно приобрести что угодно, от пакета молока и багета до килограмма гвоздей и перфоратора.  
Наплыв туристов случался с июня по октябрь, но он не смог бы отбить стоимость содержания огромного здания, приезжих больше интересовали пляж, палатки с хотдогами, фестиваль винограда и колоритные сувениры. Так что инвестор поспешно свернул стройку, и незавершённая махина с лабиринтом лестниц и переходов таращилась в небо всеми шестью этажами и медленно разрушалась, обнесённая забором и сплошь покрытая граффити, иногда не самого приличного содержания.  
Стэн обнаружил, что через заброшенную стройку удобно срезать путь на работу и с работы. Эванс перестал заезжать за ним по утрам и отвозить домой, в бар тоже больше не звал, из сплетен Себастиан знал только, что он как-то повздорил с Дэнни, которому потом пришлось зашивать губу. Разговаривал с ним Крис исключительно по работе, выцеживая слова так, словно делал ему большое одолжение. Себастиан иррационально чувствовал себя виноватым, но спрашивать, в чём дело и какая муха укусила лейтенанта, не спешил.  
Расследование продвигалось ни шатко, ни валко, бесконечные опросы и выезды на возможные места преступлений в сочетании с бумажной вознёй занимали все их дни, результаты анализа образца релаксанта, отправленного в нью-йоркскую лабораторию, задерживались, загадочная анаграмма с клейма так и не была разгадана. Во всей этой неторопливой, сонно-липкой рутине радовали две вещи — отсутствие новых убийств и присутствие Марго, которая решила задержаться до праздника винограда и активно превращала его холостяцкое жильё в нечто, относительно похожее на уютный дом.  
Но Себастиан отчаянно скучал по Крису.

***  
— Ты какой-то грустный, — заметила Марго утром, стоя у плиты и готовя завтрак. — Проблемы на работе?  
— Моя работа — одна большая проблема, но дело не в этом, — вздохнул Себастиан, складывая руки на столе и утыкаясь в них подбородком. Он оглядел длинные ноги Марго — та была в коротких шортах и лёгкой майке — и тоскливо добавил. — Рядом со мной идеальная женщина, на которой я мог бы жениться и жить долго и счастливо, а я этого не сделал.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Себс, — негромко рассмеялась та, доставая чашки и наливая кофе. — Но мужские задницы ты любишь больше. И в этом я с тобой согласна.  
— Я скучаю по Крису, — нехотя признался он, садясь нормально и глядя на тарелку с яичницей перед собой. — Мы видимся каждый день, но что-то пошло не так и он снова отгородился от меня.  
— Ты вроде говорил, что он тот ещё мудак? — Марго добавила в свою чашку молока и закинула ногу на ногу.  
— Он потерял напарника и лучшего друга в перестрелке, чувствует себя виноватым до сих пор. Так что в какой-то мере его можно понять, — пожал плечами Стэн, не чувствуя аппетита.  
— И ты хочешь поиграть в психолога, взвалить на себя его проблемы и побыть благородным, понимающим мальчиком? Или это просто мешает тебе завалить его без угрызений совести?  
— Я вообще не собираюсь его заваливать, — вспыхнул Себастиан, утыкаясь в свою чашку.  
— Ну лечь под него, какая разница, — отмахнулась Марго, не отрываясь от своего телефона.  
— И ложиться тоже. Мне кажется, он... он вообще не по этой части, — вздохнул Стэн и всё же отправил в рот кусочек яичницы.  
— Если у мужика за тридцать нет жены, пусть даже бывшей, и постоянной подруги, то хотя бы на уровне предположения можно считать его как минимум играющим за обе команды, — совсем развеселилась Марго. — Что тебе мешает проверить?  
— Спросить в лоб предлагаешь? Привет, Крис, я давно хотел тебе сказать, что я гей, и, кстати, подумываю, что было бы неплохо тебе засадить? Боюсь, после этого он потеряет ещё одного напарника.  
— Ну, Себс. Ты ведь уже большой мальчик. Вы оба не подростки с гормональным взрывом, которым всё равно, что трахать. Если ты хочешь Криса, то можешь хотя бы прощупать почву. Ты вообще хоть замечаешь что-то с его стороны?  
— Ну... — Себастиан запустил пальцы в волосы, взлохмачивая. — До недавнего времени он был довольно милым со мной, позволял какие-то шуточки на грани. Заезжал, чтобы отвезти на работу, угощал кофе, часто приглашал в бар. Спас от домогательств практически, — он прикусил губу и несчастно посмотрел на подругу. — В общем, он себя вёл просто как друг и напарник. Я не хочу его. Вернее, хочу, конечно, ты б его видела, но мне было приятно и просто общаться с ним.  
— Значит, ты его чем-то обидел. Выясни, чем, и загладь свою вину.  
— Легко сказать, — пробурчал Стэн, вставая и отправляя недоеденный завтрак в мусорку. — Я пошёл, Роб сегодня решил устроить совещание по нашему делу.  
Про себя он твёрдо решил узнать, за что на него окрысился Эванс. Вопрос, как это сделать, оставался открытым.

***  
У входа в участок Себастиан, уткнувшийся в газету, врезался в Эванса. Крис по обыкновению был гладко выбрит, безукоризненно одет и благоухал адской смесью парфюма и алкоголя. Он едва успел отвести в сторону руку со стаканом кофе, и обжигающе-горячий напиток вместо его белоснежной рубашки выплеснулся на пыльные бетонные плиты у входа.  
— Смотри по сторонам почаще, Стэн, — рявкнул он, бросая стакан в урну и стряхивая с пальцев капли кофе. — Глядишь, поймаешь убийцу.  
— А ты пей поменьше, глядишь, начнёшь мозги по назначению использовать, — не остался в долгу Себастиан.  
— У меня они хотя бы есть, — Эванс прищурился, скрестив руки на груди и покачиваясь с пяток на носки. — Считаешь, что футболка и джинсы — подходящая одежда для детектива?  
— А вот скажи, Эванс. Ты такой начищенный весь, наглаженный, чистенький. Вип-клиент в круглосуточной химчистке? С твоей привычкой бухать ночи напролёт ты вряд ли сам в состоянии выгладить такие идеальные стрелки на брюках.  
— Пошёл нахуй, — буркнул Крис и зашагал к двери.  
Себастиан перевёл дыхание и направился следом. К совещанию предстояло ещё подготовить все материалы и набросать примерно отчёт о ходе расследования.

***  
— Эванс, прибереги свою фляжку на потом, — отрывисто произнёс Роберт. — И сядьте уже оба куда-нибудь!  
Крис и Себастиан сели за разные стороны стола, буравя друг друга злыми, тяжёлыми взглядами. Эвансу хотелось то ли дать в рожу, то ли просто дать.  
— Ну, и как успехи? Крис, Себастиан?  
— Детектив Стэн у нас любит побыть секретаршей и всё записывает, — едко процедил Эванс. — Поэтому пусть зачитает из своего блокнотика всё, что мы успели узнать.  
«Сука», — подумал Стэн, прикусив губу, чтобы не проронить ни слова. Он откашлялся и перелистнул пару страниц, находя свои заметки с предварительными итогами. Дауни выслушал его, кивая время от времени, и похвалил:  
— Эванс, бери пример с напарника. А теперь сгиньте с моих глаз долой и принимайтесь за работу.  
— Выслуживаешься? — прошипел Эванс, когда они вышли в коридор. — Повышения хочешь? Может, ещё и ноги раздвинешь?  
Накопившееся за эти недели напряжение, раздражение и злость наконец-то взяли верх над здравым смыслом и желанием не обострять конфликт, приправленные жгучей обидой от необоснованного оскорбления. Так что Себастиан просто и без затей заехал Эвансу в челюсть. Тот словно этого и ждал, ринулся в драку с головой, наслаждаясь каждым движением, каждым болезненным вдохом Себастиана, когда кулак попадал в цель. Впрочем, Стэн в долгу не оставался, методично нанося точные, короткие и сильные удары по рёбрам Криса.  
— Вы что тут устроили?! — рявкнул Роб, нависая над ними. — А ну разошлись по разным углам песочницы, детки.  
Эванс отшвырнул от себя Себастиана, приложив о стену, и поднялся на ноги, брезгливо отряхнув брюки и пнув носком ботинка его блокнот.  
— У меня сегодня выходной, — зло прошипел он в лицо Дауни, разворачиваясь к двери.  
— Выходной у тебя тогда, когда я скажу, — ровно отозвался тот, помогая Себастиану подняться. — Ты как, порядок?  
— Нормально, нормально, Роб, — Стэн утёр кровь с разбитой губы и наклонился поднять блокнот и рассыпавшиеся листы из папки. — Лейтенант защищался, я первый его ударил.  
— Я уверен — было за что. А теперь идите и разберитесь со всеми вашими разногласиями, иначе я буду вынужден отстранить от работы вас обоих и начать служебное расследование.  
Себастиан проводил взглядом спину Криса и потрогал языком саднящую губу. Первый пункт — дать Эвансу в морду — он выполнил.

***  
Обработав раны, успокоившись немного и засунув поглубже обиду и самолюбие, Себастиан прихватил стаканчик кофе из автомата и поплёлся на стоянку. Эванс обнаружился ровно там, где он ожидал его увидеть — сидел прямо на земле, привалившись к той же разбитой машине, возле которой произошёл их первый относительно откровенный разговор.  
— Так и знал, что ты припрёшься, — устало и почти равнодушно сказал он, закуривая очередную сигарету. Судя по кучке окурков рядом, курил он последние полчаса не переставая.  
— Я хотел бы всё выяснить, — Стэн сел рядом и протянул ему кофе. — Вот тебе в знак примирения сторон до судебного заседания.  
— Дрянной кофе непременно расположит меня к тебе и сделает более доброжелательным, — фыркнул Эванс и утопил в стаканчике недокуренную сигарету. — Но ты прав, нам стоит несколько прояснить ситуацию, раз уж мы дошли до рукоприкладства.  
— Мне показалось, что ты на что-то крепко обиделся, но пойми, я не въезжаю, что я такого сделал и почему ты так на меня взъелся, — осторожно сказал Себастиан, бездумно рисуя что-то в пыли подобранной здесь же палочкой от мороженого.  
— Если тебе надоело работать со мной и общаться, то ты мог бы прямо об этом мне сказать, а не молча уезжать куда-то на выходные с Маки.  
— Эванс, ты дебил? — спустя несколько минут выдавил Себастиан. — Да я грёбаный месяц просил тебя помочь мне арендовать машину, но ты только мешал это сделать. А когда я попросил Тони подбросить меня до аэропорта, ты обиделся, словно ревнивая девица. Ты сам-то понимаешь, как это бредово звучит?  
— Ты мог бы попросить меня. Ну ладно, признаюсь, это выглядит довольно глупо. Психанул. И зачем ты туда ездил?  
— Встречал кое-кого.  
Эванс хмыкнул.  
— Спрашивать о деталях бесполезно?  
— А что, ревнуешь? — подначил Себастиан и вдруг вспомнил не дававшую покоя вещь. — Говорят, ты подрался с Дэнни. Из-за чего?  
— Он позволил себе сказать лишнего. Пришлось объяснить, что он не прав.  
— Рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, — Стэн истерически расхохотался, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Эванса и чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение.  
— Защищал честь прекрасной дамы. Которая не совсем дама. Вернее, совсем не дама.  
Себастиан поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Крисом, в очередной раз залипая на его влажных приоткрытых губах, которые были так близко, выдохнул, решаясь, и потянулся вперёд. И несдержанно выругался, когда в кармане заверещал телефон.

***  
— Крис говорит, что это тухляк, — вздохнул Себастиан и протянул Эвансу стаканчик нормального кофе. — Отчёт он вышлет, конечно, но если кратко, то это смесь каких-то препаратов, использующихся в медицине, сам посмотришь. Убойная вещь.  
— Блядство, — коротко прокомментировал Крис и плеснул в кофе немного виски из фляжки. — Я не понимаю его мотивации.  
— Вся его мотивация — «я больной ублюдок и убиваю всех, кто мне не понравится», — Себастиан присел на край стола, наблюдая, как Эванс смазывает антисептиком сбитые костяшки.  
— Думаю, надо заскочить поболтать с Хэмсвортом, — Крис криво налепил на руку полоску выданного Коби весёленького пластыря с мультяшными зверятами и игриво спросил: — Ну как я тебе?  
— Неотразим. Все пациенты Криса будут от тебя в восторге, — Стэн поспешил отпрыгнуть от заворчавшего напарника и, посмеиваясь, направился к машине. У него впервые за последние дни было прекрасное настроение.

Хэмсворт, прищурившись, оглядел их помятые физиономии и красноречиво хмыкнул, но от комментариев воздержался, за что Стэн был ему чертовски благодарен.  
— Итак, что вы знаете о мышечных релаксантах? — менторским тоном спросил он, шелестя страницами отчёта.  
— То, что они расслабляют мышцы, — лениво отозвался Эванс, снова нарезая круги вокруг стола. От каждого его шага инструменты тихонько металлически звякали.  
— Спасибо, кэп. Так вот, миорелаксанты призваны обеспечить, как верно заметил наш многомудрый друг, расслабление поперечно-полосатых мышц. То есть, говоря применительно к нашей истории, превратить жертву в безвольное желе на некоторое время. Они бывают нескольких видов, и... — Хэмсворт бросил взгляд на приготовившегося записывать Себастиана и мрачного Криса и осёкся. — Впрочем, неважно. Наш гений использует смесь дитилина и орфенадрина с добавлением морфина и сульфата магния.  
— А на человеческом языке?  
— Дитилин действует сразу и недолго, минут пять-семь, мгновенно срубает жертву, и этого достаточно, чтобы утащить её куда-нибудь подальше. Орфенадрин действует до полутора часов, чтобы не трепыхалась в процессе транспортировки. С морфином, полагаю, всё и так понятно. Впрочем, он скорее для подстраховки.  
— Гадость какая, — поморщился Стэн, методично занося в блокнот полученные сведения.  
— Это ведь, скажем так, профессиональные средства для укладки? — ухмыльнулся Эванс.  
— Дозу надо правильно рассчитать. Но если ты сможешь, то укладка будет качественная и долго продержится, — заржал Хэмсворт.  
— Себс, запиши. Проверить аптеки, кто покупал подозрительные препараты. И нужно съездить в больницу, расспросить, не пропадало ли у них чего из операционных.  
— Должен заметить, наш убийца прекрасно знаком с химией. И с какими-то основами медицины, иначе у него не получилось бы так точно подобрать состав.  
Эванс задумчиво кивнул, раздумывая над чем-то, а потом встряхнул головой и взял отчёт.  
— Почитаю на досуге. Спасибо, Крис. Себ, поехали.  
— Не шалите, — добродушно прогудел Хэмсворт им в спины.

***  
— Я дома! — произнёс Себастиан, закрывая дверь и принюхиваясь. — Неужели у меня будет нормальный ужин.  
Марго выглянула из кухни и широко улыбнулась ему:  
— Я думала, ты будешь чуть позже, придётся немного подождать. — она заметила синяки и подняла бровь. — С кем это ты подрался, бравый офицер? Пончик на работе не поделили?  
— Выяснял отношения с Крисом, как ты и советовала, — вздохнул Стэн, проходя на кухню и наливая себе воды. — Мы немного подрались, а потом поговорили по душам и помирились. И я чуть его не поцеловал.  
— Чуть? — Марго пошевелила бровями, ухмыляясь. — Это он тебе потом ещё и за это в лицо дал?  
— Телефон зазвонил, — кисло отозвался Себастиан. — Мы же всё-таки на работе были.  
— Так пригласи его куда-нибудь, — Марго похлопала его по плечу и вручила упаковку льда из холодильника. — Себ, ну что я учу тебя как маленького, как будто не снимал никого никогда? Купи ему выпить, пригласи к себе или как ты там обычно делаешь. Хватит сопли на кулак наматывать.  
Себастиан тихо рассмеялся, покачав головой, и тут же зашипел, стоило ему приложить лёд к скуле.  
— Он подвёз меня домой и спросил, иду ли я на фестиваль, — поделился он, утирая текущую по щеке щекотную струйку воды. — А когда я сказал, что да, собираюсь пойти и было бы здорово там пересечься, посмотрел как-то странно. Я идиот?  
— Да, Себс, ты непроходимый идиот, — мелодично рассмеялась Марго и потрепала его по волосам. — Мы обязательно пойдём на фестиваль.

***  
Несмотря на почти вечернее время солнце всё ещё припекало, потому Себастиан остановил свой выбор на белой майке и простых светлых джинсах. Марго, уже надевшая лёгкое платье, внимательно оглядела его и довольно кивнула.  
— На месте этого твоего Криса я бы тебе дала. Или взяла. Как тебе больше нравится? — она шутливо пихнула его кулаком в плечо и направилась к двери. — Я предлагаю разделиться, погуляю по фестивалю с Тони, он милый. А ты займёшься своей личной жизнью.  
— Ты, главное, веди себя хорошо, чтобы я потом не краснел перед твоим женихом, — фыркнул Стэн, отдавая ей второй комплект ключей на всякий случай. — И будь осторожна, хорошо? Не ходи никуда одна или с незнакомцами.  
— Конечно, мамочка, — вздохнула Марго. — Я буду послушной девочкой.  
— По городу шляется больной ублюдок, — напомнил Себастиан и потянул её за руку к пляжу. — Я не готов видеть тебя следующей жертвой.  
Передав Марго с рук на руки Тони и Коби, Стэн отправился бродить по пляжу сквозь толпу местных жителей, по привычке вглядываясь в лица. В какой-то момент он увидел Скарлетт, в неизменных микроскопических шортах и короткой майке. Девушка весело сощурилась и помахала ему рукой. Безошибочно чувствуя, что где-то рядом отирается Эванс, Себастиан подошёл к ней, обнял шутливо, наклоняясь к уху, и поздоровался, стараясь перекричать музыку.  
— Рада тебя видеть, Себс. Ты давно ко мне не заглядывал, неужели тебе перестали нравиться рёбрышки с острым соусом?  
— Работы было много. Угостить тебя пивом?  
— Не откажусь.  
Место за столиком найти было чертовски сложно, так что прихватив несколько бутылок пива и пару порций хот-догов (Себастиан внутренне содрогнулся), они направились к кромке пляжа, откуда тоже было прекрасно видно и слышно всё происходящее.  
— Видишь эту шалаву на сцене? — кивнула Скарлетт в сторону певички в обтягивающем рискованно коротком платье. — Держу пари, трусов на ней нет. Люсиль Брайт, ну надо же, — она качнула головой и отпила из бутылки.  
— Голос у неё довольно приятный, — нейтрально заметил Себастиан, развлекая себя тем, что подбрасывал и снова ловил крышку от бутылки. — Ничего сверхъестественного, но и не противно слушать.  
— Ага, только зовут её Дженна Морган, и миллионы лет назад она сидела за соседней партой, жила в квартале от меня и любила поорать в караоке. А потом я не сумела поступить в колледж, а она удачно раздвинула перед кем-то ноги. И вот теперь я — хозяйка бара в Сильвер-Крик, а она — набирающая популярность в определённых кругах певица, — Скарлетт скривилась, отбрасывая пустую бутылку и открывая новую. — Причём всячески гордится именно тем фактом, что смогла свалить отсюда, и будь уверен, даже не поздоровается, подойди я к ней. Глядишь, так и на Бродвее засияет, звезда хуева.  
— Для Бродвея ей понадобится что-нибудь получше отсутствующего белья, — усмехнулся Себастиан, отпивая пиво.  
Он уже собирался спросить, не знает ли Скарлетт, где Эванс, но тот нашёл их сам. Он звучно поцеловал девушку в губы, вручил ещё пива и широко улыбнулся Себастиану.  
— Пришёл, значит.  
— Я же сказал, что приду, — кивнул тот, с удовольствием ощущая на себе голодный взгляд. — Я искал тебя.  
— Я разговаривал с Крисом и Робом. Они решили, что пиво — это слишком по-детски, — он ухмыльнулся. — Скарлетт, любовь моя, у тебя нигде не припрятана бутылочка чего-нибудь покрепче?  
— Я знала, что ты попросишь, — склонила голову та. — В машине есть бутылка виски.  
— Тогда чего мы ждём? — ослепительно улыбнулся Эванс, снова окидывая Себастиана тягучим взглядом. — Себс?  
— Я всё же продолжу налегать на пиво, — криво усмехнулся Стэн. — От него похмелье не такое болезненное.  
Эванс помог Скарлетт подняться с песка и протянул руку Себастиану, прищурившись. Словно проверял, поведётся или нет. Стэн с удовольствием повёлся, обхватил широкую горячую ладонь и упруго поднялся, качнувшись вперёд и на мгновение почти непристойно прижавшись.  
— И какие у нас планы?  
Эванс прикусил губу, выдохнул, и Себастиан вдруг понял, что его напарник снова безбожно пьян. Пусть его взгляды и намёки были следствием выпитого алкоголя, такой ситуацией было грех не воспользоваться.  
— Поедем чуть дальше, — Крис мотнул головой, отпуская руку Стэна. — Там небольшой холм, будет по-прежнему хорошо видно, но нам никто не помешает.  
Не помешает чему, хотел спросить Себастиан, но прикусил язык. Фестиваль нравился ему всё больше. Скарлетт и компания предсказуемо отпали по дороге к машине, так что на заросший соснами обрыв они приехали вдвоём.  
— Красиво, — произнёс Стэн, усаживаясь на прогретую за день солнцем землю и окидывая взглядом раскинувшееся у их ног веселье внизу. — Ты прав, здесь лучше.  
— Я всегда прав, — невозмутимо ответил Эванс, усаживаясь рядом и делая глоток из бутылки. — Хочешь?  
— А тебе не будет много? — покосился на него Себастиан, потягивая своё пиво. — За руль я тебя потом не пущу, хоть я и не дорожный инспектор.  
— Заботливый какой, — фыркнул Крис и замолк, глядя куда-то вдаль.  
Себастиану было на удивление уютно в этом молчании на двоих, и он медленно, осторожно придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь бедром к чужому бедру и ощущая жар тела Эванса. Тот щёлкнул зажигалкой, закурив, и лениво приобнял Стэна за плечи.  
— Не думал, что Скарлетт променяет нашу компанию на этих зануд.  
— Да брось, Крис прикольный, — отмахнулся Стэн, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях. — Правда, юмор у него специфический, но тут уж издержки профессии.  
— Нравится он тебе, да? — пальцы Эванса сжались на его плече. — Не удивляюсь.  
Себастиан прикусил губу, стараясь удержать рвущийся с языка вопрос.  
— Когда совсем стемнеет, будет фейерверк. Почти как на Четвёртое июля. Должно быть красиво. А пока давай выпьем, — Крис отстранился, доставая из стоящего рядом переносного холодильника ещё одну бутылку пива для Стэна.  
Себастиан забрал пиво, мимолётно коснувшись пальцев Криса, и сделал большой глоток, наблюдая за развесёлой толпой, веселящейся на берегу. Эванс опёрся спиной о дерево, лениво прикладываясь к виски и отщипывая кусочки от подсохшей пиццы.  
— Кстати, я прихватил немного винограда. Грех не попробовать новый урожай.  
— Не люблю виноград, — сообщил Себастиан, — кисло очень.  
Эванс только хмыкнул, приканчивая остатки виски. Себастиан только мельком удивился, как он умудряется выглядеть таким удивительно трезвым, выжрав такое количество алкоголя. Криса выдавали только лихорадочно блестящие глаза и чуть более неловкие, смазанные движения. Он отбросил пустую бутылку и привалился к боку Себастиана, тяжёлый и горячий, обхватил за плечи, утыкаясь в шею и жарко, влажно дыша.  
— Крис, ты безбожно пьян, — прошептал Стэн, обвивая рукой его талию и мягко придерживая. — Сейчас посмотрим фейерверк и поедем домой. Где ты живёшь? Вот чёрт.  
Эванс накрыл горячей ладонью его колено и всхрапнул, обмякая. Себастиан выругался, прикладываясь затылком к дереву, а потом собрался и поднялся, потянув за собой сонного, не соображающего Эванса.  
— Уж прости, но придётся тебе переночевать у меня, — Стэн сгрузил его на заднее сиденье и осторожно, на черепашьей скорости направился к дому, мысленно порадовавшись, что живёт так близко к озеру.

***  
Марго проводила его удивлённым взглядом и вопросительно вскинула бровь. Себастиан ответил нервной, неуверенной улыбкой и потащил тяжёлого Эванса наверх, намереваясь сгрузить на кровать и оставить так до утра. Однако в спальне Крис проснулся, обвёл мутным взглядом незнакомую обстановку и ожидаемо спросил:  
— Куда это ты меня привёл, Стэн? Ты часом не маньяк?  
— Именно, — огрызнулся Себастиан. Если минут сорок назад он вполне был не против, скажем, парочки поцелуев или ещё чего-то настолько же, а то и более увлекательного, то сейчас пьяный лейтенант вызывал глухое раздражение. Примерно таков на вкус облом, невесело сказал сам себе Стэн и усадил напарника на кровать. — Устраивайся поудобнее и постарайся выспаться.  
Эванс засопел, пытаясь расстегнуть рубашку, запутался в пуговицах и раздражённо дёрнул плечом.  
— Давай помогу, — обречённо вздохнул Себастиан, наклоняясь к нему и торопливо расправляясь с застёжками.  
— А ты уверен, что знаешь, с чем мне нужна помощь? — Крис уткнулся в его шею, жарко влажно выдыхая, и безвольно опустил руки, позволяя раздевать.  
— Тебе бы врача посетить, — искренне посоветовал Стэн, стягивая рубашку с его плеч и сдерживаясь, чтобы не провести ладонями по гладкой коже. — Алкоголизм лечится.  
Эванс вздохнул и вдруг коснулся губами его плеча, повёл выше, прижался к венке, ловя быстрый пульс, и шумно выдохнул, обвивая рукой талию Себастиана.  
— Крис? — Себастиан замер, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу, и сжал ладонью плечо напарника. Тот лишь фыркнул, припадая к тонкой нежной коже на шее, оставляя отметину, и отстранился, запрокидывая голову. Взгляд у него был абсолютно пьяный, так что Стэн посчитал возможным наклониться ниже и коснуться губами его губ, осторожно провести кончиком языка, заставляя раскрыться, и толкнуться внутрь, делая поцелуй настойчивым и глубоким.  
Эванс негромко застонал, отвечая на поцелуй, сжал пальцы, сминая футболку Себастиана, и потянул его за собой, откидываясь на спину. Стэн оторвался от его губ, облизнулся, предвкушая интересное продолжение вечера, но лейтенант позорно захрапел, стоило его голове коснуться постели. Себастиан нервно рассмеялся и поспешил ретироваться из комнаты, мстительно оставляя напарника лежать поперёк кровати.

***  
Утро было ужасным.  
Отвратительным.  
Сначала Эванс провёл несколько неприятных минут, пытаясь осознать, где он. Правая рука ничего не чувствовала, и первой мыслью было — пиздец, маньяк и до меня добрался. Он осторожно пошевелился, и затёкшая конечность мгновенно загорелась от восстановившегося кровообращения. От попытки встать в голове взорвались ядерные бомбы, и стоящий на тумбочке стакан воды показался просто благословением. Крис осушил его залпом, мельком отметил, что на нём так и остались надетые вечером брюки, и отправился на разведку. Стандартная планировка коттеджа безошибочно привела его на кухню, прекрасно известную ему кухню в доме его напарника, где он обнаружил незнакомую длинноногую девицу, которая сидела в одном белье — неплохом, кстати, даже на вид чертовски дорогом белье — на стойке с ноутбуком на коленях, покачивала босой ногой и что-то деловито печатала. Эванс открыл было рот, чтобы хотя бы поздороваться, но тут распахнулась дверь заднего входа, и на кухню ввалился взъерошенный и потный после пробежки Себастиан с упаковкой пончиков и парой стаканов кофе в руках.  
— Доброе утро всем, — жизнерадостно возвестил он. — Эванс, ты рано проснулся, у тебя глаза ещё пьяные. Марго, познакомься, это Крис. Я понимаю, что ты привыкла шататься в белье по подиуму, но я буду бы тебе признателен, если ты наденешь халат. Кто хочет пончиков?  
Стэн трещал без умолку, носился по кухне, накрывая на стол, и явно пребывал в чрезвычайно приподнятом настроении. Эванс продолжал стоять в дверях и гипнотизировал взглядом засос на шее Себастиана. Память услужливо подкинула воспоминание о гибком теле под его руками и солёном привкусе на горячей коже. Но наотрез отказывалась ответить на простой вопрос — было или нет? Решив, что такое он бы точно запомнил, Крис наконец отмер и прошагал к столу.  
— Сколько мы вчера выпили? — хрипло спросил он, падая на стул и притягивая к себе порцию кофе.  
— Лично я — две бутылки пива, — Себастиан отобрал у него стакан и выдал воду и аспирин. — А вот ты, судя по тому, что даже сидеть не мог, ни в чём себе не отказывал.  
— А почему я здесь?  
— Потому что я понятия не имею, где ты живёшь. Ещё вопросы?  
— Пока достаточно, — буркнул Эванс, но подношение принял. Аспирин сейчас был не лишним.  
В гостиной зазвонил телефон, и Себастиан помчался отвечать. Вернулся он минут через двадцать мрачнее тучи, отпил остывший кофе и коротко сообщил:  
— Собирайся, у нас очередное убийство.

***  
Меньше всего в воскресное утро Себастиану хотелось выезжать на место преступления. Но его мнение мало кого волновало. Эванс нацепил на нос тёмные очки, развалился на пассажирском сидении и повелительно взмахнул рукой.  
— Поехали. Где там опять чья тушка?  
— Ехать недалеко, — сквозь зубы процедил Стэн, его хорошее настроение давно испарилось.  
Лейтенант паскудно ухмыльнулся, даже в мятой рубашке выглядя начищенным пижоном.  
— Я всё равно успею вздремнуть.  
На берегу озера их встретил Роберт, выглядевший ничуть не краше Эванса, и неприлично бодрый Хэмсворт.  
— Жертва — Люсиль Брайт, — сообщил он, снимая перчатки.  
— Дженна Морган, — автоматически поправил Себастиан, доставая привычный блокнот.  
— Какая разница. Предварительно — задушена, как и все остальные жертвы. И, друзья мои, полагаю, мы вправе говорить о серийном убийце, поскольку на этой жертве имеется уже знакомое нам клеймо. Подробности после вскрытия, а пока она вся ваша, — судмед кокетливо помахал им перчатками и зашагал к своей машине.  
— Вот уже вторая цыпочка остаётся чертовски холодна ко мне, — вздохнул Эванс, снимая очки и укладывая их в нагрудный карман.  
— Какой удар по самолюбию, — пробормотал Себастиан, нехотя бредя к окружённому сигнальными лентами участку пляжа.  
Дженна лежала в воде у самого берега, со сложенными на груди руками и привязанным к лодыжкам камнем. В её светлых волосах, нимбом окружающих голову, путались стебли нарциссов, цветы жались к стройным бёдрам и обнажённым плечам, несколько хрупких бутонов лежали на груди. Казалось, что Дженна просто спит. Если бы не уродливые следы удавки на шее и яркое свежее клеймо, выжженное на лбу.  
— Любовью тюльпан и горчанка зажглись,  
И дивный красавец, влюблённый Нарцисс,  
Расцвёл над ручьём и глядит на себя,  
Пока не умрёт, бесконечно любя[3], — продекламировал Эванс, рассматривая одновременно отталкивающую и красивую картину, и скривился в ответ на удивлённое хмыканье Стэна. — Что? В школе я любил литературу.

Себастиан оставил это заявление без внимания, прошёлся по берегу, разглядывая песок и помахал криминалисту, заметив цепочку следов.  
— Сними слепок, Кайл, если получится.  
Больше ничего полезного или интересного на берегу не обнаружилось, так что Стэн с чистой совестью отдал распоряжение доставать тело, спрятал в пакет для улик один из цветков, сам не зная, зачем, и вышел на относительно твёрдую поверхность, вытряхивая песок из отворотов джинсов. Крис всё то время, пока Себастиан носился по пляжу, стоял истуканом, подставив лицо тёплому ветру, и выглядел совершенно не заинтересованным в происходящем.  
— Что? — спросил Стэн, останавливаясь рядом и утирая пот со лба. Сентябрьское солнце жарило как в разгар лета.  
— Растёшь, щеночек. Превращаешься в отличного ротвейлера, — хмыкнул Эванс, закуривая и разворачиваясь машине. — Поехали к Скарлетт. И знаешь, засос тебе идёт.  
Себастиан лишь скрипнул зубами, пряча блокнот в задний карман джинсов и неторопливо догоняя своего невыносимого напарника.

***  
Всю не слишком долгую дорогу до бара Себастиан нудно рассказывал Эвансу о том, что к открытию в бар приезжают только сотрудники и конченые алкоголики. Крис откинул спинку сиденья и лишь посмеивался над его словами. Стэн покосился на своего довольного напарника и вздохнул. Заводить сейчас разговор о том, что произошло ночью, казалось неуместным. К тому же, лейтенант и сам не торопился что-то обсуждать, словно и не помнил. Что, впрочем, не удивительно, учитывая, сколько он выпил.  
Себастиан припарковался на стоянке и косо посмотрел на Криса.  
— Выметайся.  
— Вообще-то, это моя машина, — лениво ответил Эванс и вдруг позволил себе неслыханную дерзость — положил ладонь на колено Стэна и провёл по бедру вверх длинным ласкающим движением, тут же убрав руку и выйдя из машины.  
В зале ещё даже не все стулья были опущены на пол, но у стойки уже сидел какой-то парень, глядя в бокал. Дэнни, полировавший гладкую деревянную поверхность, бросил на вновь вошедших торопливый взгляд и поспешно отвёл глаза. Себастиан направился в туалет, а Крис остановился у стойки, но вместо того, чтобы сделать заказ и пройти к любимому столику, присел на высокий стул.  
— Снова начинаешь день с виски, Фрэнк? Не самая хорошая идея.  
— Дэнни отказывается наливать мне в долг, — глухо отозвался тот, поигрывая стаканом.  
— Не могу сказать, что я его не понимаю, — Эванс перегнулся через стойку, взял бутылку виски и стакан, и налил себе почти половину, игнорируя жадный взгляд своего собеседника. — В твоём доме осталось хоть что-то? Или ты уже всё или заложил или пропил? Помнится, пару недель назад ты предлагал в качестве оплаты за выпивку обручальное кольцо твоей жены, — Крис сделал глоток и довольно улыбнулся.  
— У меня нет денег, — огрызнулся Фрэнк. — А Джули не даёт мне ни цента из своей зарплаты.  
— Удивительно, правда? — Эванс допил свою порцию виски и отставил бутылку за стойку, не оставляя никакой надежды, что поделится. — Как она только может, не отдавать свои честно заработанные деньги алкоголику, в которого превратился её муж. И не стыдно ей, знает ведь, что он не работает и ищет, что бы сдать в ломбард, могла бы уж посочувствовать.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что меня выперли с работы!  
— Напомни-ка, за что? Не помнишь, так я тебе скажу. За пьянку, Фрэнки, за то, что ты ни на одну смену не приходил трезвым. Потерять работу на виноградниках — это ещё постараться надо, но ты смог, поздравляю.  
— Ты знаешь, что теперь я не найду работу в этом городе!  
— Америка — страна возможностей, Фрэнк. Ты можешь уехать в любой из соседних городов, в Нью-Йорк, да хоть в Калифорнию, но нет, ты предпочитаешь сидеть у жены на шее и бесконечно ныть.  
Фрэнк приподнялся было на стуле, но тут же снова сел, сгорбившись и опустив плечи.  
— Я мог бы врезать тебе, лейтенант, ты же знаешь, что мог бы. Но ты прав от первого до последнего слова.  
Крис поднялся, хлопнул Фрэнка по плечу и сделал Дэнни знак налить тому немного.  
— Просто подумай о том, что я сказал, Фрэнки, и прекрати унылить. Уныние, чтоб ты знал, смертный грех, Господь тебя покарает.  
Эванс вдруг замер, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой и пытаясь поймать за хвост смутную ускользающую мысль, но вернувшийся Себастиан вырвал его из размышлений.  
— Крис? Мы сюда приехали завтракать или чтобы ты постоял посреди зала?  
— Знаешь, поехали возьмём пиццу, — Эванс тряхнул головой, демонстративно шлёпнул напарника пониже спины и вышел. Себастиан, кипя от возмущения, поплёлся за ним.  
В качестве компенсации Крис попросил для него двойную порцию сыра и оливок в пиццу.

***  
_Он сделал всё, чтобы урок был усвоен. Чтобы донести идею. На её высоком гладком лбу печать выглядит следом от поцелуя Твоего, от высочайшего благословения.  
Гордыня — страшный грех, ибо влечёт за собой другие грехи, ввергая в пучину всех, кто хоть взглядом гордеца коснулся.  
Ибо кто возвышает себя, тот унижен будет; а кто унижает себя, тот возвысится.[4]  
Ибо не пристало дочери Твоей считать себя выше всех, из коих многие ей равны, а иные и выше. Она приняла смерть свою с улыбкой, безмятежная во сне аки агнец Твой.  
В этот раз он постарался сделать мысль предельно чёткой и ясной. Расставил все подсказки, чтобы сразу поняли погрязшие в пороке заблудшие души, что каждый грех будет наказан, что не уйти от справедливого наказания, и равны перед Тобою все.  
С каждым новым грехом уничтоженным крепнет его вера, с каждым днём, что мнит он себя десницей Твоей, растёт его уверенность, что он делает всё правильно, что праведен путь его.  
И когда не останется больше скверны в городе этом, он пойдёт дальше, высоко неся знамя Твоё.  
Как величественно имя Твоё по всей земле![5]_  
________________________________________________  
[1] Пс.88:17  
[2] Притчи 16:18  
[3] Отрывок из поэмы П.Шелли “Мимоза” (в переводе К.Бальмонта)  
[4] Матф. 23:12  
[5] Пс.8:10

 

4\. Invidia  
«Кроткое сердце — жизнь для тела,  
а зависть — гниль для костей.»  
Прит. 14:30

_Он увидел её на празднике. Стояла в стороне ото всех, пожирала глазами всех, кто предавался веселью там, и была в глазах её зависть сильнейшая, чёрная.  
К тем, кто красотой превосходит, кто богаче её, кто сильнее.  
К той, что спит в окружении символов гордыни своей и уже сослужила свою службу во имя Твоё.  
Так один грех порождает другой.  
Из гордыни рождается змея зависти, а за нею — алчность и гнев, и нет им конца.  
Половина уроков пройдена, Господи, он старается быть хорошим учителем, не его вина, что заблудшие души не желают принимать уроков его.  
Но скоро всё изменится, да-да, скоро искоренится зло во имя Твоё.  
Он опускается на колени, обращая свой взгляд на висящее на стене распятие. Закат обнимает фигуру Спасителя багровым сиянием, и нет ничего, кроме чистой, сияющей веры его.  
Всякий, кто призовет имя Господне, спасётся[1]._

***  
Дауни был мрачен и разозлён, и если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то от половины сотрудников участка уже остались бы жалкие кучки пепла.  
— Прошло почти чёртовых три месяца. Три, мать их, месяца, у нас три, мать их, трупа, а мы не продвинулись ни на шаг! Вы ждёте, пока у нас заберут это дело вежливые мудаки в костюмах? Или ждёте, пока этот урод придёт сюда и скажет — вот он я, хватайте меня и покарайте во имя Закона и Господа Бога нашего? Какого хрена ты ухмыляешься, Эванс?  
— Я нахожу ваши выводы чрезвычайно... увлекательными, сэр.  
— А я ещё не сделал выводов, лейтенант. Хочешь их узнать, а? Так я тебе скажу — ты не справляешься со своей работой. То, что ты в десять утра торчишь в баре, читая проповеди местным алкоголикам, никоим образом не относится к расследованию. Ты возомнил себя гуру полицейской работы, но вот что я тебе скажу, у нас в участке есть те, кто не уступает тебе, и даже превосходит, те, кто в состоянии поднять свои ленивые жопы и немного побегать! Ты можешь сколько угодно упиваться своим чувством вины и огрызаться в ответ на самые невинные упоминания Пратта, но угадай что? Никто в этом грёбаном участке не находит в его смерти ни капли твоей вины, а твоя агрессия достала всех, понял ты? Так что подумай, Эванс, что тебе хочется больше — жрать виски с утра до вечера и убиваться о том, чего нет, или работать. Я не знаю, что и как вы будете делать, но вы должны поймать этого ублюдка раньше, чем он передушит весь город. Всё ясно? Свободны.  
Крис сорвался с места, роняя стул и на ходу доставая из кармана брюк пачку и закуривая. Себастиан поднял стул, виновато улыбнулся Дауни (кажется, у него уже входило в привычку извиняться за поведение Криса) и, торопливо собрав бумаги, последовал за напарником. Тот обнаружился во дворе — плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье и лениво курил в открытую дверь.  
— Поедем к Крису? — неуверенно спросил Себастиан, садясь за руль. — Или куда ещё, я не знаю, за что нам хвататься.  
— Нам нужен психологический портрет преступника, — Эванс отбросил окурок и хлопнул дверью. — Маки хороший психолог, но с такой задачей на отлично не справится. Мне не нужна слава или ещё чёрт знает что, я просто хочу разобраться с этим делом.  
— Как и я. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы моя карьера началась с висяка. Хотя серийный маньяк тоже не входил в мой виш-лист.  
— Вот такой я хреновый Санта, — ухмыльнулся Эванс. — Поехали, уверен, нас уже ждёт увлекательный рассказ за авторством Хэмсворта.

***  
Хэмсворт был задумчив и непривычно серьёзен, пригласил их в кабинет и плюхнулся на диванчик.  
— Я провёл здесь почти всю ночь, — сообщил он, зевая, и благодарно кивнул Себастиану, протянувшему стаканчик с кофе. — Узнал у этой девицы всё, что только можно было узнать.  
— Что-нибудь новое? — Эванс уселся на край стола Криса, скрестив руки на груди и невидящим взглядом окидывая залитый мягким приглушённым светом кабинет.  
— Практически ничего. В этот раз он убивал быстро. Доза релаксанта явно была меньше, ему ведь не потребовалось её куда-то увозить. Хватило тех минут, что действовал дитилин, чтобы оттащить её в сторону, задушить, привязать к ногам камень и уложить в воду, — судмед потёр лицо ладонями. — Он оставил клеймо на её лбу, уже после смерти, но больше и пальцем не тронул. Убил её... нежно.  
— Не понимаю его мотивации, — пробормотал Себастиан, пролистывая свои записи. — И если уж начистоту, я вообще ни хрена не понимаю.  
— Пойдёмте, покажу вам.  
Дженна по-прежнему казалась спящей, Себастиан словно услышал её тихое дыхание. В светлых волосах запутался нарцисс, чуть увядший, с помятыми лепестками. Следы удавки на шее почернели и распухли, диссонируя со бледной, почти светящейся коже, на тонких щиколотках отпечатался рисунок шнура, удерживавшего груз. Но сильнее всего притягивал взгляд чёткий багровый след на лбу.  
— В этот раз она провела в воде совсем немного, а её лицо было на поверхности, так что рисунок получилось рассмотреть. Сначала, издалека мне показалось, что он небрежно вырезан, выцарапан на коже, но вблизи я рассмотрел, что он выжжен. А это значит, что у него есть сделанное на заказ клеймо.  
Стэн склонился над Дженной, взял со стола лупу, разглядывая запёкшиеся кровью, но всё равно довольно чёткие линии.  
— Это что-то вроде... подписи, которой он отмечает каждую свою жертву, — с сомнением протянул он. — Если мы сумеем разгадать, что она означает, то приблизимся вплотную к его мотивации, и его личности.  
— Есть идеи? — Эванс встал рядом, прижимаясь плечом, и взял из пальцев Себастиана лупу, мимолётно коснувшись.  
— Анаграмма. Аббревиатура. Какое-то название. Что-то, что имеет для него смысл, — он тщательно зарисовал в блокнот клеймо и задумчиво почесал переносицу ручкой, разглядывая рисунок. — AGSILIA. Бессмыслица, на первый взгляд. Или наоборот, слишком много смысла.  
— Обрати внимание, — Эванс взял со стола первый попавшийся инструмент и обвёл заинтересовавшую его часть клейма. — У обеих I есть небольшие поперечные чёрточки. Я сначала подумал, что это Т, но сейчас понимаю, что больше похоже на...  
— Крест, — воскликнул Стэн, взволнованно сжав его пальцы, и тут же смущённо замолчал. — Но само по себе это может ничего не значить, нужно сначала расшифровать смысл клейма.  
— Совершенно с тобой согласен, — Эванс прикусил губу, глядя на него сверху вниз, и чуть наклонился. Себастиан нервно сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд, и коротко облизнулся.  
— Кстати, — Хэмсворт деликатно кашлянул. — Себс, ты проверил больницу и аптеки, как собирался?  
— Я... эээ... да, да, я наведался в больницу, мы вместе с ответственным персоналом просмотрели все препараты, которые подлежат строгому учёту. Всё соответствует накладным, большая часть коробок даже не вскрывались, в этих лекарствах нечасто бывает нужда, орфенадрин покрылся пылью даже, — Себастиан нервно зашагал по залу, щурясь от яркого искусственного света и старательно не глядя на Эванса. — В аптеках я спрашивал в том числе и о препаратах из твоего списка, которые могут содержать похожие вещества, но — ничего, — он развёл руками. — Никто ничего такого не покупал, не заказывал и даже не спрашивал.  
— Значит, он либо достал вещества в другом месте, либо настолько хорошо знаком с химией, что синтезировал сам.  
— Нужно проверить почтовое отделение и курьерскую службу.  
— Из нас троих вы копы, вам и карты в руки, — Хэмсворт зевнул и протянул им пухлую папку. — Отчёт. А теперь проваливайте, я намерен как следует выспаться.  
На улице их встретил проливной дождь, и пока они добежали по лужам до машины, насквозь вымокли. Себастиан включил обогрев сидений и поёжился.  
— С утра ведь солнечно было, что за хрень.  
— Отвези меня кое-куда, — негромко попросил Крис, доставая промокшую пачку сигарет, и досадливо поморщился. — А потом выпьем кофе и займёмся работой.  
— Куда? — Стэн наклонился, роясь в перчаточном ящике и задевая локтем бедро Эванса. — Вот, держи, я вчера свои бросил и забыл про них, — он кинул на колени напарника почти полную пачку и снова сел ровно.  
— Рули, я покажу.

***  
Всю дорогу Крис молчал, вертел в пальцах сигарету, обсыпая крошками табака брюки и изредка разбивая напряжённую тишину негромкими указаниями, куда повернуть на очередном перекрёстке. Себастиан искоса бросал на него настороженные взгляды, но Эванс делал вид, что ничего не замечает, нервно хмурился и кусал губы, явно размышляя о чём-то, далёком от их расследования.  
— Притормози здесь, — наконец сказал он и глубоко вздохнул.  
— А что здесь? — полюбопытствовал Стэн, останавливаясь и вглядываясь сквозь струи дождя в сереющую впереди стену.  
— Тебе это не интересно, — Крис порылся на заднем сиденье в поисках зонта или хотя бы пакета, не нашёл ничего и выругался. — Хрен с ним, не растаю.  
Себастиан проводил его взглядом, побарабанил пальцами по рулю, слушая назойливый стук дождевых капель по крыше, и приготовился к долгому унылому ожиданию. Через пару минут дождь стал не таким сильным, и Себастиан смог разглядеть кованые ворота и табличку над ними, выругался и поспешил за напарником. Перспектива сидеть здесь и ждать пугала его больше, чем вероятность вымокнуть под дождём. Стэн вошёл на кладбище медленно, оглядываясь по сторонам и невольно затаив дыхание, на него накатило странное благоговение, как всегда бывало с ним в подобных местах. Хвала Небесам, в церкви он бывал редко, а на кладбищах ещё реже. Криса он нашёл почти сразу, его широкие плечи, обтянутые насквозь вымокшей белой рубашкой, словно светились в сером мареве, затянувшем всё вокруг. Пока Себастиан пробирался к нему между могилами, ему начало казаться, что каменные ангелы смотрят прямо на него, и в их глазах вовсе не скорбь и страдание, как полагается кладбищенским статуям, а злость и подозрительное недоверие к чужакам, нарушившим покой.  
Эванс стоял над относительно свежим холмиком, земля ещё не до конца осела, возле плиты простого серого мрамора стояла чуть потускневшая фотография, с котрой смотрел тот самый парень, чьё лицо Себастиан каждый день видел на памятной доске в участке. Он наклонился, смахивая капли дождя с эпитафии, и негромко прочитал:  
— Ты Сам, Господи Боже, избрал его и нашёл сердце его верным пред Тобою.  
— Это Анна выбирала слова, — глухо сказал Крис. — Ни я, ни он никогда не пожелали бы, чтобы на нашей могильной плите было написано что-то вроде этого.  
— От этого веет какой-то... предопределённостью, — Себастиан поёжился, оглядываясь.  
— Я не был на похоронах. От меня ждали бы какой-то надгробной речи, слов утешения для родственников, слов поддержки для коллег, каких-то похвал в адрес усопшего. А как можно вместить в такую речь всё то, что чувствуешь? — Эванс прижал ладонь к груди, комкая в пальцах рубашку. — Я сочинил бы миллион речей для кого угодно, но в том гробу лежал мой лучший, мой единственный друг. Не уверен, что я смог бы вести себя адекватно, появись я здесь. И я напился до потери сознания, в первый, но далеко не в последний раз. Анну я навестил чуть позже, удивительно, но она одна меня не осудила. И как и все, считает, что я не виноват в его смерти.  
— Я не был там, — негромко сказал Себастиан, коснувшись его спины. — Но я уверен, что ты сделал всё, что в твоих силах, чтобы спасти его. Иногда боль нужно просто отпустить, Крис, подумай об этом. Попроси у него прощения, сейчас, объясни, что ты не хотел его смерти. Тебе станет легче, хотя бы немного, поверь мне.  
Крис судорожно вздохнул, сжал его ладонь ледяными пальцами до боли и притянул к себе, обнимая свободной рукой за талию и на мгновение утыкаясь лбом в плечо.  
— Я не знаю, Себс. Иногда мне кажется, что это чувство вины, жажда мести и гнев умрут только вместе со мной. Но я... Я попробую. Оставишь меня одного? — он поднял голову и криво улыбнулся.  
Стэн кивнул, осторожно выпутался из его объятий и побрёл вглубь кладбища, отстранённо изучая эпитафии, имена и даты, ни о чём ему не говорящие, пока не услышал, как Эванс зовёт его. До машины они дошли молча, и едва Себастиан устроился на сидении, дрожа от холода, Крис потянулся к нему, скользнул ладонью на затылок и мягко, коротко поцеловал, почти сразу отстранившись.  
— Кажется, я нашёл если не душевный покой, то хотя бы путь к нему, — негромко сказал он, отворачиваясь и глядя куда-то в сторону.  
Себастиан облизал губы и решительно завёл машину, размышляя, в какое кафе отвезти Криса. Он был уверен, что капли на щеках лейтенанта лишь наполовину имеют отношение к дождю, превратившемуся из бурного ливня в затяжную тоскливую морось.  
Но и об этом говорить было неуместно.

***  
Какое-то время после памятного разноса от Роба они с энтузиазмом носились по городу, проверяя почтовую и курьерскую службу, наведались в аптеки и больницы в паре соседних городков, но нигде не было ни следа, ни зацепки, ровным счётом ничего, что могло хоть как-то помочь им продвинуться в расследовании.  
— Я начинаю думать, что нас сглазили, — философски сказал Себастиан, жуя чересчур сухой сэндвич в придорожной забегаловке на полпути между Сильвер-Крик и ещё одним крошечным городом, название которого он забыл, стоило им выехать за его черту. — Или что мироздание проверяет нас на прочность. Знаешь, как во всех этих крутых фильмах про копов и маньяков, — он откусил ещё кусок и досадливо выплюнул его на тарелку, наткнувшись на кость. — До чего мерзкая жратва. Так вот. Мне кажется, нас попросту дурят, играют с нами.  
— Мироздание или маньяк? — лениво уточнил Эванс, отпивая тёплое, даже на вид отвратительное пиво, и поморщился. — Не только жратва, смею тебя заверить.  
— И то, и другое. Такое ощущение, что разгадка — вот она, перед тобой, прямо под самым твоим носом, но тянешься схватить, и она исчезает.  
— Поверь мне, это ощущение за всё время работы ещё не раз тебя настигнет, — Крис покрутил бокал и отставил в сторону, не в силах побороть отвращение к горьковатому слишком тёплому напитку. — У нас в городе редко что-то происходит, серьёзных дел было мало. Ну знаешь, всё как обычно, грабежи, кражи, драки, разборки уличных банд, автоаварии на перекрёстках. Всё в рамках нормы.  
— Никаких убийств, даже по неосторожности?  
— Нет, ну были, конечно, не без этого. В основном бытовуха. Однажды парню проломили башку свинцовой трубой в массовой драке в магазине, и когда мы разгребали завалы из банок с тушёнкой после и пытались понять, это пятна крови или томатного соуса, Крис философски сказал — «Знаешь, приятель, всё лучше, чем наркотики или оружие». Тогда я был с ним согласен, но сейчас, копаясь во всём этом дерьме, я невольно думаю, что согласился бы на торговцев оружием или наркокартель. С ними хотя бы всё понятно, у них одна мотивация — срубить побольше бабла.  
— У маньяков тоже есть мотивация, — не согласился Себастиан, откладывая недоеденный сэндвич, и, скривившись, потёр грудь. — Зараза, теперь изжога замучает. Напомни, почему мы здесь?  
— Потому что хотели жрать, — меланхолично отозвался Крис, вставая и бросая на столик пару купюр. — Так что там с мотивацией?  
Стэн вышел за ним на стоянку, вдохнул пахнущий осенью воздух и пожал плечами.  
— Нам рассказывали о серийных убийцах в рамках курса психологии. Некоторые из них убивают ради удовольствия, жертва для них — инструмент получения наслаждения, сексуального или материального, либо удовлетворения от вида чужих страданий. Есть ещё группа тех, кого я называл «доминаторами», для удобства запоминания. Этим нужно обладать своей жертвой, контролировать и подчинять, — Стэн покосился на внимательно слушающего напарника. — Что?  
— Жалко, мы не за столом, а то я сложил бы ручки, как примерный ученик, и задавал уточняющие вопросы, конспектируя твои измышления.  
— Да ну тебя, — Себастиан пихнул его в плечо и направился к машине.  
— На самом деле, мне очень интересно, я же почти ничего не помню со времён учёбы. Не было необходимости использовать эту часть знаний, — длинноногий лейтенант с лёгкостью догнал его. — Продолжайте лекцию, профессор.  
Стэн неодобрительно покачал головой и сел за руль.  
— Собственно, осталось ещё два типа, — продолжил вещать он, выруливая со стоянки. — Визионеры, как называют их криминалисты, или «религиозно пришибленные», как называю их я. Эти мочат всех без разбора по указанию Бога или Дьявола, а потом на суде вопят, что застрелить из дробовика соседку-старушку им приказал голос в голове. Конченые психи. И самые отвратительные, на мой взгляд — миссионеры. У этих всегда есть цель. Они пытаются донести какую-то мысль, сделать мир лучше, изменить окружающее их общество. Убивают тех, кто этот самый мир портит.  
Эванс нахмурился, взял с панели блокнот Себастиана и принялся торопливо писать что-то.  
— Моя лекция натолкнула тебя на мысль?  
— Да, я запишу, чтобы не забыть, отдам Тони, пусть поработает над психологическим портретом, дальше видно будет.  
— Мне звонят, ответишь? — Себастиан кивнул на отчаянно вибрирующий карман куртки.  
Крис прижался к нему, почти непристойно, обжигая дыханием шею, вытащил телефон и цокнул языком.  
— Роб, — он ответил на звонок, молча выслушал и, отключившись, откинулся на сиденье, зло устало выдохнув. — Новое убийство.

***  
— Сука, — пробормотал Стэн, слишком крепко сжимая руль. — Это уже тянет на серийного маньяка, я не удивлюсь, если мы найдём ещё одно клеймо.  
— Этого я и ожидаю, — кивнул Эванс, откидываясь на сидении и вертя в руках смятую пачку из-под сигарет. — Нам нужны новые подсказки, чтобы поймать этого засранца, Себ.  
— Куда хоть ехать? — вздохнул тот, заставляя себя успокоиться.  
Крис принялся командовать, положив руку на руль рядом с его ладонью, почти касаясь и направляя. Себастиан скосил взгляд на него, вспоминая ту ночь и поцелуй, прерывисто выдохнул и напомнил себе про убийство. Хотя ужасно хотелось отвлечься и поцеловать Эванса трезвым, чтобы увидеть, что же будет.  
Они притормозили у маленького, аккуратного двухэтажного дома белого цвета с тускло-серой, местами побитой черепицей. Сад зарос сорняками и дикими цветами, за ним явно давно не ухаживали, и Стэн тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я знаю, кто наша новая жертва.  
— Ну-ка? — поинтересовался Эванс, оставляя сигарету в уголке рта и не торопясь прикуривать. — Удиви меня.  
— Подруга Марии, первой убитой. Я уже допрашивал её. Агнес Картер.  
— Вот чёрт, — выругался Крис, выпрыгивая из машины и всё-таки щёлкая зажигалкой. — Её-то за что?  
— А я откуда знаю? — пожал плечами Стэн, выуживая неизменный блокнот и шагая за ним к дому. — К моему сожалению, маньяк не докладывает мне, кого и когда намерен замочить, а главное, почему.  
Дауни встретил их на пороге и ехидо спросил:  
— Это, по-вашему, называется успешным расследованием? У нас за три месяца умерло людей больше, чем за последние десять лет.  
— Я бы не был так категоричен, — деликатно заметил из-за его спины Хэмсворт. — Но честно говоря, я не слишком рад резко увеличившемуся объёму работы.  
— Будем препираться и дальше, или мы всё же пойдём посмотрим на место преступления? — сухо спросил Эванс, сминая в кулаке недокуренную сигарету. — Я ношусь по городу и окрестностям как под хвост ужаленный не для того, чтобы приятно провести время, я работаю и проверяю версии.  
— Просвети меня, хоть одна оказалась состоятельной?  
Себастиан предпочёл не дожидаться, чем закончится перепалка Эванса с начальством, и незаметно ускользнул в дом. В гостиной было темно и пыльно, похоже, что с его последнего визита мисс Картер не удосужилась даже пыль стереть. Стэн чихнул и направился к месту убийства, ориентируясь на голоса криминалистов. Искомое обнаружилось на втором этаже, в захламлённой спальне, и Себастиан в очередной раз удивился фантазии и изобретательности маньяка. Агнес стояла у окна, отвернув голову в сторону, удерживаемая хитрой системой переплетённых верёвок, в волосах путались колючие ветки шиповника с подвядшими цветами, они же обвивали её руки, ноги и шею, маскируя след от удавки, на коже запеклись кровью сотни мелких царапин от шипов. Убийца заботливо нарядил её в зелёное платье с рисунком под змеиную кожу, и она выглядела бы даже красиво, если бы он не вырвал её язык, заменив его ещё живой, слабо извивающейся змеёй. Себастиан лишь мелочно понадеялся, что тварь не ядовита. Окна в комнате были затянуты зелёной бумагой, лампочки в прикроватных светильниках и вычурной люстре на потолке были заменены на цветные, и от этого все вокруг напоминали пришельцев или страдающих от пищевого отравления, радуя друг друга нежными оттенками зелёного на лицах.  
— Никогда не любил этот цвет, — высказался Эванс, возникая за его плечом в тот момент, когда Стэн наклонился, рассматривая следы на пыльном полу.  
— Он тебе просто не идёт, вот ты и бесишься, — отозвался он, поднимая какой-то волосок и кладя в пакетик для улик. — Кайл, смотри, что я нашёл.  
— Тут таких полно, — равнодушно отмахнулся тот, — он её то ли за волосы оттаскал, то ли причесал перед тем, как задушить. А может и после.  
— Ладно, стоит осмотреться. Как он проник в дом? — поинтересовался Крис, мельком взглянув на тело.  
— Окна целы, замок на двери тоже, — пожал плечами Кайл. — Видимо, она впустила убийцу сама.  
— Значит, они могли быть знакомы? — пробормотал Стэн, отмечая что-то в блокноте. — Потому что у меня она потребовала подтверждения, что я тот, кем представился, прежде чем открыть дверь.  
Эванс только хмыкнул, подходя к книжкой полке и разглядывая потёрый кожаный корешок толстой Библии, а потом подошёл к трупу.  
— Крис, клеймо?  
— Всё, как и в прошлый раз, на первый взгляд, — пробасил Хэмсворт, роняя пепел на пол и тут же наступая на него тяжёлым ботинком. Себастиан даже не заметил, когда тот появился, для своего роста и сложения он был удивительно бесшумным. — Подробности после вскрытия.  
— Вряд ли мы узнаем что-то новое, — покачал головой Себастиан, с интересом разглядывая шиповник. — Это какой-то символ. Как нарцисс у Дженны. И эта змея...  
Он задумчиво прикусил губу, уставившись сквозь Агнес, пытаясь поймать смутные мысли, но Эванс хлопнул его по плечу, отвлекая.  
— Поехали, Себ, нам тут пока больше нечего делать, только мешаемся под ногами у ребят. Крис, Кайл, звоните в любое время, если узнаете хоть что-то интересное.  
Он потянул Стэна за плечо, выводя на свежий воздух, предложил сигарету и услужливо дал прикурить.  
— Есть мысли, — наконец после третьей затяжки произнёс Себастиан. В его кармане запищал телефон и он, вытащив мобильник и взглянув на экран, чертыхнулся. — Я же обещал отвезти Марго в аэропорт, её жених заждался.  
— Поехали, по дороге и подумаем, — предложил Эванс. — Только кофе захватим.

***  
При Марго обсудить дело им предсказуемо не удалось, она утащила Себастиана на заднее сиденье и всю дорогу трещала без умолку, объясняя ему, что и где лежит, что она приготовила ему с запасом на неделю вперёд, мучила наставлениями не питаться фастфудом и прекратить пить столько кофе. Эванс периодически ловил в зеркале его замученный взгляд и ухмылялся. От этой ухмылки у Себастиана предвкушающе подводило живот.  
Последнее пожелание Марго оставила на потом. Обнимая Стэна на прощание, она шепнула ему на ухо перестать быть идиотом и начать уже активные действия, недвусмысленно покосившись на скучающего в отдалении Эванса.  
— Вы давно с ней дружите? — спросил Крис, когда они ехали домой. Словно невзначай, но Себастиан видел, что ему интересен и важен его ответ.  
— Мы познакомились так давно, что я и не вспомню. Кажется, знаю её всю жизнь. Она моя сестра, жаль, не по крови. Хотя Марго искренне считает себя моей матерью и постоянно опекает и мучает советами, — рассмеялся Стэн, откидывая волосы со лба. — Скоро она выходит замуж, и я чертовски рад, что буду избавлен хотя бы от части этой заботы.  
— То есть, чисто платонические отношения? — Эванс покосился на него и тут же отвёл взгляд.  
— А что, завидуешь?  
— Ну, до Агнес мне далеко, та вон аж позеленела от зависти, — фыркнул Эванс и вдруг резко ударил по тормозам.  
Себастиан ударился коленом о панель и зашипел.  
— Какого хрена, Крис?  
— Зависть. Зависть, Себ!  
Стэн посмотрел на него, пытаясь уловить то, что промелькнуло в мыслях.  
— Он выбирает жертвы не просто так, у них должны быть определённые качества! — наконец сформулировал он. — Теперь мы можем попытаться найти общее у всех убитых, это должно приблизить нас к маньяку, — от возбуждения он подпрыгнул на сиденье. — Ты гений.  
— Я мог бы раньше догадаться, — проворчал Эванс, снова трогаясь с места. — Утром займёмся сравнительным анализом, полночи в дороге, я уже ничего не соображаю.  
Себастиан потёр пострадавшее колено и молчал до самого дома, пожирая напарника взглядом.  
— Зайдёшь? — ровно спросил он, глядя куда-то мимо Эванса.  
— Пожалуй, — отозвался тот, почти небрежно. Внезапно разлившееся между ними напряжение было почти физически ощутимо, и Себастиан коротко облизал губы.  
— Я сварю нам кофе.  
Крис кивнул, выходя из машины, и Стэн негромко застонал. Ему отчаянно требовалось прояснить их с Эвансом отношения. Желательно до того, как у него лопнут яйца.  
Себастиан прошёл на кухню, включил на ходу свет и достал турку. А потом задумчиво оглянулся на Криса, остановившегося в шаге от него. Стэн скользнул по нему взглядом, не говоря ни слова, отставил турку обратно на стойку и дёрнул Эванса за ворот рубашки на себя. В голове зазвенело от возбуждения, когда язык Криса протолкнулся в его рот, а ладонь оказалась на пояснице под рубашкой, вжимая их бёдра друг в друга. Себастиан судорожно выдохнул, цепляясь за широкие плечи, невольно толкаясь и чувствуя чужой стояк. Выяснять отношения прямо сейчас уже не хотелось, а вот завалиться с Эвансом на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность — очень. Он попятился, потянув Криса за собой, умудрился удариться об угол стола и тихо зашипел под чужой тихий смех.  
— Заткнись, а, — пробормотал Стэн, кусая его за нижнюю губу до крови, и посмотрел потемневшим взглядом. — К чёрту кофе?  
— На ближайшее время да, — согласился Эванс, облизывая губу и опуская ладонь ниже.  
Стэн продолжил своё движение к дивану в гостиной по весьма причудливой траектории, стараясь не отереть спиной Эванса все стены и не споткнуться о мебель, которой стало неожиданно много и в самых неподходящих местах. Они рухнули на диван, жалобно скрипнувший под их общим весом, и Себастиан несдержанно застонал, извиваясь под сильным горячим телом Эванса и стараясь расстегнуть его рубашку. Крис скользнул губами по его шее, впился в изгиб плеча, оставляя отметину, мгновенно прострелившую болью, и вклинился коленом между бёдер, резко двинув.  
— Охренеть, — пробормотал Стэн, умудрившись задрать его рубашку и скользнуть ладонями под пояс брюк. — Просто вот мать твою охренеть.  
— А ещё мне сказал заткнуться, — укоризненно отозвался Эванс, каким-то непостижимым образом оставляя его в одних джинсах и нетерпеливо дёргая ремень.  
Себастиан только коротко рыкнул в ответ, но тут же послушо приподнял бёдра, позволяя расстегнуть молнию и стянуть джинсы куда-то к щиколоткам. Эванс, возмутительно одетый, прижался к нему, обхватил член сквозь ткань белья и крепко сжал пальцы, довольно усмехаясь.  
— Как у тебя на меня стоит, — пробормотал он и освободил его от белья, снова кусая плечо и двигая ладонью.  
— Сука, — застонал Стэн, резко толкаясь навстречу и дёргая ремень брюк Эванса. — Сам же не меньше хочешь.  
Крис помедлил, давая раздеть себя, и втёрся членом в бедро Себастиана, пачкая смазкой и тяжело дыша, а потом сдвинулся удобнее и обхватил их обоих ладонью. Стэн накрыл его пальцы своими, заставляя ласкать резче и сильнее, и откинул голову, хватая ртом воздух. Слишком мало и слишком много одновременно, Крис как будто душу ему выворачивал этой торопливой лаской, став откровенным на какие-то несколько мгновений. Он вздрогнул, когда Эванс впился в его шею голодным поцелуем, и выгнулся дугой, кончая и пачкая их руки, не отпуская и продолжая двигаться. Крису хватило нескольких рваных движений, чтобы догнать его, и он повалился сверху, тяжело дыша.  
— Ничего более неловкого со мной не случалось со времён старших классов, — пробормотал он, морщась от липкого, и беззастенчиво вытер испачканную ладонь о рубашку Себастиана.  
— Ванная в твоём распоряжении, — лениво отозвался тот, прикидывая, стоит ли поесть перед тем, как тащить Эванса в спальню. — Хочешь перекусить?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Себастиан потянулся и проинформировал Криса, неторопливо поглаживающего его истерзанное плечо:  
— Я сплю с левой стороны, учти.  
— Мне нужно домой, — Крис встал, торопливо одеваясь и не глядя на Себастиана. — У нас завтра много работы, поеду в участок пораньше.  
— Какого хрена? — Стэн сел, обхватывая колени руками и чувствуя себя ужасно глупо с голой задницей посреди собственной гостиной.  
— Заехать за тобой?  
— Спасибо, я сам, — процедил Себастиан, провожая его взглядом, а потом швырнул в закрывшуюся дверь кроссовок, и выругался.  
Это походило на позорное бегство, и больше всего бесило, что причин он не понимал.

***  
Утром он чувствовал себя так, будто неделю нажирался в дешёвых барах и впервые проснулся после всех этих дней с жутчайшим похмельем. Себастиан пропустил утреннюю пробежку, едва заставил себя позавтракать, давясь подгорелой яичницей, а кофе вообще выпил по пути на работу. Его встретила полусонная Коби и улыбнулась.  
— А ты ранняя пташка, Себастиан? Положительно влияешь на Эванса, он приехал буквально десять минут назад.  
— Замечательно, — пробормотал Стэн и вымученно улыбнулся в ответ. — У нас много работы, Дауни ждёт имя убийцы.  
Он задержался на пять минут, поболтав с Коби о погоде и прочей ерунде, не горя желанием идти к Эвансу, но всё же пришлось.  
— Доброе утро, — буркнул он, садясь за стол и открывая свой блокнот.  
— Доброе, — лениво отозвался Крис, как и всегда закинувший ноги на стол и курящий в потолок. — Я пока не приступал, ждал тебя. Ты чего такой мрачный?  
Он сел нормально и затушил бычок в чашке с недопитым кофе, сыто потянувшись, а потом бесцеремонно выхватил у Стэна блокнот и принялся листать.  
— Положи на место, — попросил Себастиан, раскладывая на столе папки с материалами жертв и вынимая из них фотографии.  
Обида росла и крепла в нём, и снова появилось желание начистить Эвансу табло. Просто за то, что не остался вчера. Струсил. И если Стэн хоть что-то понимал в людях, то сейчас Эванс отчаянно пытался говорить обо всём на свете и даже готов был вплотную заняться расследованием, лишь бы не касаться опасной темы. Будь на месте Криса кто угодно, любой другой парень, с которым Себастиан провёл случайную ночь, он бы и сам так вёл себя, стараясь показать нечаянному партнёру по постельным играм, что всё закончилось, не начавшись. Но Эванс не был случайным, и заканчивать совершенно не хотелось.  
— У нас один мужчина и трое женщин. Они разного возраста, телосложения, роста и цвета волос, — звенящим от напряжения голосом начал Себастиан, прикрепляя фотографии к доске. — Пока их объединяет только то, что они все жили в Сильвер-Крик. Но должно быть что-то ещё, что-то, почему их выбрал убийца, — он потянулся за маркером и наткнулся на руку Эванса, который то ли хотел помочь ему, то ли сам жаждал порисовать.  
В повисшей тишине было слышно, как Коби стучит по клавиатуре, наверняка снова зависая в фейсбуке, как кофемашина негромко потрескивает из-за неисправного фильтра, как скрипит гравий под колёсами подъехавшей машины.  
— Почему ты сбежал? — не выдержал Стэн. Сейчас его не взолновал бы даже ядерный апокалипсис, начнись он в этой комнате. — Мы же не подростки, Эванс, чтобы бояться смотреть друг другу в глаза после взаимной дрочки.  
— Может, всё же займёмся делом? — лениво поинтересовался тот, пробарабанив пальцами по краю стола. — Мы всё-таки на работе, у нас там по городу маньяк бродит. Для разговоров о личном ещё будет время.  
Себастиан смерил его тяжёлым взглядом, но от ругательства удержался. Он вывел в центре доски буквы с клейма и обвёл их в кружок.  
— Что-то общее, значит, — он провёл стрелку от фотографии Агнес к Марии. — Две разных девушки, которых связывало непонятно что.  
— Как что, — усмехнулся Крис, — классическая схема, красотка и её страшненькая подружка. А наш толстяк? Типа Дженна-анорексичка — его полная противоположность?  
Стэн кивнул и провёл ещё одну стрелку, а потом уставился на фото певички.  
— Не такая уж она и анорексичка, — протянул он, привычно обхватывая губами маркер и задумчиво посасывая. Эванс деликатно кашлянул, и Себастиан с неприличным звуком вытянул несчастный канцтовар изо рта. — Что?  
— Полагаешь, объединяет их то, что они полярно разные?  
— Вполне может быть. Он пытается их уравновесить? Мария — шлюха, Агнес — серая мышка. Майкл — жирдяй, Дженна — стройная лань. Не знаю. Я не вижу логики в его действиях, — Стэн вздохнул и снова потянул многострадальный маркер в рот.  
— Тебе рот нечем занять? — вкрадчиво спросил Эванс. Очевидно, его настолько интересовал ответ Себастиана, что он даже удосужился наклониться к нему и прищуриться. — Ты только скажи, я тебе помогу с твоей проблемой.  
— Что? — непонимающе переспросил Стэн, убирая маркер и кидая его на стол.  
— Проблемы, Себастиан, — мурлыкнул в ответ Эванс и криво ухмыльнулся. — Я не прав?  
Себастиан коротко, возмущённо выдохнул и пихнул его в плечо, мотнув головой. Собрался что-то сказать, но захлопнул рот и, схватив за воротник, резко дёрнул, потянув за собой. Крис удивлённо вскинул брови, слушаясь, делая следом пару шагов, и через мгновение они оказались в подсобке, пыльной и тёмной.  
— Заткнись, — предупреждающе прошептал Стэн, прижимая его к стене и плавно опускаясь на колени. — Ни слова не говори.  
— А я пока не знаю, что сказать, — хрипло отозвался Эванс, прищуриваясь и глядя сверху вниз на то, как Себастиан возится с его брюками. — Потому что вопрос «что это ты собираешься делать» будет несколько неуместным, не сказать тупым.  
— Сомневаюсь, что ты дожил до... сколько тебе там? — Стэн стянул с него брюки куда-то к щиколоткам и склонил голову набок, оценивая масштабы предстоящей работы. — В общем, что ты дожил до своего возраста, не зная радостей орального секса.  
— Удивительно, скорее, что я вообще до него дожил.  
Себастиан хотел было уточнить, до него — это до возраста или до орального секса, но справедливо рассудил, что светская беседа сейчас будет лишней, и на пробу мягко прихватил губами член Эванса сквозь ткань белья.  
Крис тихо вздохнул, напряжённо замирая, и сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в мякоть ладоней. Стэн усмехнулся, надавливая языком на головку, чувствуя, как промокшая от слюны ткань натягивается на встающем члене Эванса. Его хотелось подразнить, чтобы отомстить за прошлую ночь, чтобы умолял его, Себастиана, прекратить эту мучительную пытку, но у них было не так много времени, чтобы растягивать удовольствие. Себастиан коротко взглянул на него снизу вверх, и вид тяжело дышащего, кусающего губы Криса отозвался горячей дрожью возбуждения в его животе, опускаясь вниз. Стэн стянул его бельё вниз, коснулся губами влажной, блестящей от смазки головки, и поймал губами, прижимая языком. От сдавленного стона сверху ему захотелось запустить руку в собственные джинсы. Крис зарылся пальцами в его волосы, больно сжимая, придерживая, и толкнулся бёдрами, входя в горячий, влажный рот глубже, сильно и грубо двигаясь. Себастиан захлебнулся выдохом, послушно подаваясь навстречу и раскрывая рот шире, позволяя трахать себя. Бесстыдно, грязно, торопливо, сбиваясь на резкие, неаккуратные толчки. Эванс откинул голову, ударяясь затылком о дверь и вздрагивая всем телом, кончая. Себастиан сглотнул, шумно выдохнув через нос, и медленно отстранился, облизывая припухшие, покрасневшие губы.  
— Кажется, настало время тупых вопросов, — пробормотал Крис, чуть сползая по двери и ударяясь локтем о ручку.  
— Не думаю, что я хочу отвечать, — отозвался Стэн, поднимаясь на ноги и морщась от невыносимого давления в джинсах. — Решая одну проблему, я обзавёлся новой.  
— Ах, Себастиан, — Эванс с ухмылкой ухватил его за подбородок и огладил большим пальцем губы, чуть надавив на уголок. — И неужели тебе не стыдно вот так набрасываться на своего напарника?  
— В свою защиту могу сказать, что напарник не был особо против. Более того, сам предложил помочь мне в решении возникших проблем.  
— Хотел бы я знать, откуда такая техничность, — Эванс подтянул брюки и похлопал по карманам в поисках сигарет. — Но боюсь, мне нужен подробный рассказ, с практической демонстрацией. А нашему расследованию не поспособствует, если оба офицера предадутся страсти в пыльной подсобке со старыми делами. Похоть вообще смертный грех, чтоб ты знал, где бы ей ни предавались, — Крис вдруг замер, тупо глядя в одну точку где-то над правым плечом Себастиана. Тот даже оглянулся на всякий случай, но увидел именно то, что ожидал — ничего, кроме стеллажей с коробками и стопками папок. На одной из стопок лежало что-то, подозрительно напоминающее чулок. Очевидно, Коби тоже нравилось иногда заходить за старыми вещдоками.  
— Крис? — Себастиан осторожно коснулся его плеча. — Всё в порядке?  
— Смертный грех, Себс! — отмер Эванс. — Вот что их всех связывает. Они олицетворяют собой грехи, — он схватил Стэна за плечи и встряхнул, а потом коротко крепко поцеловал. — Наш маньяк из числа тех самых религиозно повёрнутых, помнишь, ты рассказывал? Пошли, мне нужно записать догадку, пока мысль не улетучилась.  
— Штаны застегни, — буркнул Себастиан, отбрасывая последнюю надежду на ответную любезность со стороны Эванса. — Всегда знал, что минет отлично прочищает мозги.  
Эванс только невнятно отозвался, застёгиваясь на ходу, и торопливо умчался к доске с именами и анаграммой. Стэн помедлил и вместо того, чтобы пойти следом, направился в туалет, чтобы умыться и справиться с возбуждением.  
Когда он вернулся, рядом с его блокнотом стояла чашка свежесваренного кофе, а Эванс увлечённо рисовал толстые стрелки, расписывая свои мысли и покусывая фильтр сигареты.  
— Ого, — удивился Себастиан и, взяв чашку, сделал глоток. — На тебя, как я погляжу, напало вдохновение.  
— Я прозрел, поднявшись к вершинам света, — ухмыльнулся Крис и, не глядя нащупав зажигалку в кармане брюк, прикурил.  
— Сейчас придёт Роб и наваляет тебе люлей за курение в помещении, — наставительно сказал Себастиан, отпивая ещё кофе и подходя к доске. — Рассказывай.  
— Исходя из того, что каждая из наших жертв олицетворяет один из смертных грехов, я попробовал их соотнести. С Майклом и Марией всё предельно ясно, здесь у нас чревоугодие и похоть, — Эванс постучал пальцем по криво написанным словам. — С этими двумя я несколько затрудняюсь, у меня по паре вариантов для обеих.  
— Агнес — зависть, — уверенно сказал Себастиан, забирая у него маркер и подписывая фотографию. — Сам говорил, что она позеленела. Он всячески это подчеркнул. А Дженна...  
— Ты говорил, нарцисс — это символ. Самолюбие и самовлюблённость.  
— Гордыня, — резюмировал Стэн и уставился на доску. — Но как увязать всё это с аббревиатурой? Может, это римские цифры и в ней зашифрован какой-нибудь библейский стих со скрытым смыслом?  
— Что мы знаем о смертных грехах? — спросил Эванс, привычно утапливая окурок в своей чашке с недопитым кофе. — Кроме того, что их семь. Скажи что-то менее банальное.  
— Смертные, или главные грехи лежат в основе всех остальных пороков, — пожал плечами Себастиан. — Гордыня или тщеславие, зависть, гнев, уныние, он же праздность или лень, алчность, чревоугодие и похоть.  
Эванс записал в столбик полученную информацию, обвёл кружком четыре пункта.  
— Лично я вижу в них помимо прочего ещё и основные инстинкты, движущие человеком, — задумчиво сказал он. — Дедушка Фрейд, помнится, говорил, что людьми управляют базовые желания — убить, ограбить, изнасиловать, причём именно в этом порядке.  
— Человек от природы эгоцентрист: он стремится безраздельно господствовать и использовать окружающих для удовлетворения своих потребностей, не в коей мере не считаясь с интересами ближних, — приблизительно процитировал Себастиан. — Но мы сейчас не об этом. Наш убийца явно не знаком с трудами Фрейда, зато прекрасно знает священное писание, раз каждое его убийство наполнено символами и скрытым смыслом.  
— Он пытается что-то сказать нам. Донести какую-то идею, — Эванс зачем-то пронумеровал грехи и задумчиво поскрёб подбородок. — А я бы вот сейчас пару грехов совершил, — он с намёком покосился на напарника.  
Себастиан проигнорировал его слова, метнувшись к компьютеру и запустив поисковик.  
— Я вдруг подумал, если он знаком с религиозными книгами, то знаком и с латынью, очевидно, — он вбил запрос и вывел на печать один из результатов поиска. — Смотри-ка.  
Крис старательно переписал на доску латинские названия грехов и пожал плечами.  
— И что?  
— Superbia, Invidia, Ira, Acedia, Avaritia, Gula, Luxuria, — чуть коверкая слова, зачитал Себастиан. — Первые буквы!  
Крис несколько мгновений смотрел на него, а потом снова обернулся к доске, соединяя жирными красными стрелками слова с буквами аббревиатуры.  
— Как ты вообще до этого додумался? — наконец спросил он, опускаясь в своё кресло и нервно барабаня пальцами по подлокотникам.  
— Говорю же, минет отлично прочищает мозги, — ухмыльнулся Себастиан.

***  
— Значит, чёртов религиозный фанатик, — лениво повторил Крис, стряхивая пепел на пол и разглядывая исчерченную доску. — Но почему именно сейчас? Паства заебала и он решил вершить суд Божий?  
— Лучше подумай о том, что будут ещё жертвы, осталось три греха, — хмыкнул Себастиан, делая пометки в своём блокноте. — И это может быть любой человек в городе.  
— Даже ты, — усмехнулся Эванс, переводя взгляд на напарника. — Хотя, конечно, занудство — не смертный грех. А вот уныние...  
— Заткнись, Эванс, — посоветовал Стэн, окидывая взглядом горы измятых листов бумаги и окурков, скопившиеся за полдня обсуждений. — Нам нужно составить психологический портрет нашего маньяка, разобраться в символизме его сообщений. А я не так уж хорош в религиозных толкованиях.  
— Я схожу в церковь, — пожал плечами Крис и встал, потягиваясь и кидая в чашку очередной окурок. — Или ты сходи. Насчёт портрета стоит обратиться к Маки, с этим он разбирается лучше нас с тобой. Впрочем, я продолжаю считать, что этот орешек ему не по зубам.  
Себастиан кивнул, дописывая что-то, и встал следом.  
— Кстати, о чревоугодии. Я собираюсь на обед. Можешь ко мне присоединиться.  
Он развернулся и направился к двери, чувствуя, как Эванс прожигает его взглядом.  
— А что насчёт ужина? — спросил Крис, догоняя его. — Скажем, часов в девять у Скарлетт? Она будет рада, ты давно не заходил к ней.  
— С удовольствием, — ухмыльнулся Себастиан. Его хорошее настроение сейчас мог испортить только очередной труп, так что он мелочно понадеялся, что в ближайшее время их никто не побеспокоит.

***  
_Он сделал своё сообщение максимально понятным и простым. Даже человек, далёкий от Тебя и учения Твоего, мог понять и смиренно принять новый урок.  
Завистница покорно приняла участь свою, в грехе покаявшись, она стала орудием Твоим, хоть раз в жизни послужив на благо всех неразумных рабов Твоих, Господи.  
Но пусть его лишь наполовину пройден.  
Сегодня он видел ростовщика, что прогнал со своего порога нуждающихся. Этот мир погряз в сребролюбии, змея алчности живёт в чёрных сердцах заблудших детей Твоих.  
Но он объяснит им. Он расскажет.  
Ни один грех не должен остаться безнаказанным. Никто не уйдёт от возмездия, никто не укроется от испепеляющего гнева Его.  
Ибо возмездие за грех — смерть, а дар Божий — жизнь вечная во Христе Иисусе, Господе нашем[2]._  
_______________________________________________________  
[1] Рим.10:13  
[2] Рим. 6:23

 

5\. Avaritia  
«При сём скажу; кто сеет скупо,  
тот скупо и пожнёт; а кто сеет щедро,  
тот щедро и пожнёт.»  
2 Кор. 9:6

_Люди все одинаковы, Господи. Пока живут и не ведают страха — осмеливаются преступать законы Твои. А где один грех, там и второй, одно деяние порождает другие, и так растёт гниль чёрная в душе, разум захватывая и подталкивая неразумных детей твоих к геенне огненной.  
Так и живут они, и не боятся, что ответить придётся за всё сотворённое.  
Но стоит прийти возмездию, стоит воину Божьему прийти и вопросить — грешен ли ты, начинают молить о пощаде.  
Он презирает ростовщиков и сребролюбцев, что жируют на чужих деньгах и отказывают в помощи. Доколе сможешь сидеть на куче награбленного, чужим трудом заработанного?  
Не отказывай в благодеянии нуждающемуся, когда рука твоя в силе сделать его. Не говори ближнему твоему: «пойди и приди опять, и завтра я дам», когда ты имеешь при себе[1].  
Ростовщик скулит как собака побитая, предлагает ему откуп за сохранение ничтожной жизни его. Своим ли добром ты расплачиваешься, нечестивец? Скольким ты помог, имея многое, но и чужое стремясь забрать?  
А кто имеет достаток в мире, но, видя брата своего в нужде, затворяет от него сердце своё, — как пребывает в том любовь Божия?[2]  
Он вздыхает и поворачивается спиной к рыдающему сребролюбцу. Скоро его путь закончится.  
Наточенная сталь ловит отблески тусклого света, словно сияние золота отражается в испуганных глазах грешника. Разве не этот блеск ты любишь, брат? Покайся, и снизойдёт на тебя Его прощение.  
Урок должен быть усвоен._

***  
— Если мы вычислим, хотя бы приблизительно, его потенциальных жертв, то сможем взять его на горячем! — Себастиан возбуждённо ткнул в воздух пластиковой вилкой.  
— В момент выжигания клейма на очередном трупе? — скептично спросил Эванс, без интереса ковыряясь в своём салате.  
— А вот интересно, он его на трупе выжигает или по живому? Если так, то аромат, должно быть, не из приятных.  
— Ваши гамбургеры, — возвестила официантка, водружая перед ними тарелки с заказами. Котлеты ещё шипели, только снятые со сковороды.  
— Спасибо, — скривился Крис, и едва девушка отошла, отодвинул тарелку. — Что-то аппетит перебило.  
— Тогда я съем и твой тоже, умираю с голода, — Себастиан бесцеремонно потянулся подвинуть еду поближе к себе.  
— Э нет, — Эванс легко хлопнул его по руке. — Я заплатил за него и унесу с собой.  
— То есть, жрать в кабинете, капая соусом на документы, тебе прикольнее?  
Крис смерил Себастиана внимательным взглядом и задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу, проигнорировав то, как напарник поморщился.  
— Думаю, после ужина у Скарлетт нам наутро будет дико хотеться жрать. Тут-то нам и пригодится гамбургер.  
Себастиан густо покраснел и уткнулся в свою тарелку, не проронив больше ни слова, пока они не вернулись в участок, захватив по дороге очередную порцию кофеина.  
В их закутке обнаружился Дауни, с интересом рассматривающий инсталляцию Эванса из нескольких чашек, щетинившихся окурками, и смятого листа бумаги, сложенного в узнаваемую фаллическую форму.  
— Это твоё тайное послание миру или олицетворение твоего отношения к происходящему? — спросил Роберт, обернувшись при их появлении.  
— Моё тайное послание всему происходящему, — ничуть не смутился Эванс.  
— А я смотрю, у вас работа в разгаре, — шериф развернулся к доске, рассматривая плоды их мозгового штурма. — Чем обрадуете?  
— Имя убийцы, увы, пока скрыто туманом неведения, — лениво отозвался Крис, усаживаясь за стол и перекладывая с места на место какие-то бумажки.  
— Мы выяснили, по каким параметрам он выбирает жертв, — пришёл на помощь Себастиан, в руках у него как по волшебству появился вечный блокнот. — И можем с уверенностью сказать, что если мы не выйдем на него как можно быстрее, появятся ещё три.  
— А что с мотивами?  
— Мы над этим работаем. Но предварительно — он слегка двинут на религиозной почве и возомнил, что у него есть некая миссия.  
Дауни качнулся с пятки на носок, бросил ещё один взгляд на жирные красные стрелки поперёк доски и вздохнул.  
— Утром жду полный, подробный отчёт. С конкретными предложениями. Ты меня слышал, Эванс?  
Крис отсалютовал ему стаканчиком с кофе, даже не посмотрев в его сторону.

***  
Около семи Эванс потянулся, поднимаясь из-за стола, и хлопнул Себастиана по плечу.  
— Пойду, закажу столик и всё такое. А потом заеду за тобой.  
— У нас свидание? — вытянув изо рта карандаш, поинтересовался Стэн.  
— Можно и так сказать, — Эванс многообещающе ухмыльнулся и зашагал к выходу, насвистывая какой-то смутно знакомый мотивчик.  
Себастиан вернулся к своему занятию — поиску информации о библейском символизме — но мысли о предстоящем вечере совершенно не способствовали концентрации.  
К моменту, когда Эванс позвонил и жизнерадостно позвал на выход, Себастиан совсем извёлся, так что он просто вырубил комп и едва не бегом ломанулся на улицу.  
— Доброго вам вечера, детектив Стэн.  
— Я уж ожидал букет и шоколадку, — неловко пошутил Себастиан, чувствуя, как в солнечном сплетении щекочется возбуждение и предвкушение.  
— Нарциссы и шиповник, — серьёзно кивнул Крис, заводя машину. — Поехали, нас уже ждут фирменные рёбрышки.

***  
— Бурбон, — пояснил Крис, придвигая наполненный бокал со льдом ближе к Стэну.  
— Спасибо, что не «Оргазм» или «Секс на пляже», — хмыкнул тот, облизывая пальцы от острого соуса.  
— На самом деле я подумывал над «Космополитеном», но твои варианты мне нравятся больше. Чувствую между ними какую-то связь, — ухмыльнулся Крис, завороженно наблюдая за действиями напарника.  
— Удивительно, каким чувствительным ты можешь быть, — Себастиан коротко взглянул на него и сделал глоток. — Кто бы мог подумать.  
Дурацкая игра с намёками и пошлыми шутками — он чертовски соскучился по этим вещам, если подумать. В Нью-Йорке можно было снять парня на ночь шуткой про Керуака или предложением посмотреть вместе фильм Долана. Обычно они уже готовы были отдаться на той самой сцене в амбаре в «Томе на ферме». Но если всё это работало с завсегдатаями клубов с определённой репутацией, то Эванса к такому типажу отнести было сложно. И Себастиан то заигрывал с ним привычно, зная, что ночь уже обещана наперёд, то, словно очнувшись как от удара под дых, терялся, понимая, что Эванс может и уйти прямо сейчас.  
— Эй. — Стэн вздрогнул, вскинув голову, и от резкого движения всё вокруг поплыло — бурбон оказался чертовски хорошим. Крис, накрывший и сжавший его ладонь, повторил. — Эй. Ты в порядке, Себ? Может, тебе нужен свежий воздух или...  
— В порядке, — перебил тот и неуверенно улыбнулся. — Просто дурацкие мысли.  
— Жалеешь о чём-то?  
— О многом, — согласился Себастиан. — Но не об этом вечере.  
Эванс улыбнулся ему, как не улыбался раньше — открыто, искренне и чуть растерянно. Словно не знал, чего ему самому ждать от ситуации. Поцеловать его прямо здесь и сейчас было бы вопиющим нарушением общественного порядка, да и бар Скарлетт не относился к числу мест, где приветствовались целующиеся мужики. Себастиан потёр ладонями лицо и длинно выдохнул.  
— Кажется, нам пора на выход. Я уже в нужной кондиции.  
— Нужной для чего? — уточнил Эванс, бросая на стол горсть смятых купюр и поднимаясь. — Вызовем такси или пройдёмся?  
— Нужной для приключений, — изрёк Себастиан, следуя за ним на парковку. — Давай пешком, недалеко ведь.  
— А вдруг у тебя весь запал пропадёт?  
«Будто у тебя не найдётся, чем меня поджечь», подумал Стэн, но озвучивать эту мысль благоразумно не стал, вместо этого взяв Эванса за руку и потянув за собой.  
— Без понятия, что нужно говорить в таких ситуациях, — честно признался Крис спустя пять минут, идя рядом и задумчиво глядя под ноги.  
— Ничего не нужно, если не хочешь, — пожал плечами Себастиан и искоса на него посмотрел. — Я прекрасно знаю, что ты не... слишком социальный тип. Да и не нужно трепаться без умолку и рассказывать, как прекрасны мои глаза в холодном свете звёзд этой ночью.  
— Что, были прецеденты? — тихо рассмеялся Эванс, чуть расслабляясь.  
— Ага. Секса у меня в ту ночь не было, — усмехнулся Стэн в ответ. — Только не думай, что я...  
— Это неважно. И не моё дело. У каждого свои способы проводить время.  
Крис передёрнул плечами и поднялся на веранду Стэна, привалившись боком к стене, пока Себастиан искал в карманах ключи.  
— Зайдёшь? — предложил тот. — Или вечер окончен?  
— На чашечку чая?  
— Крис, мы же не подростки, — в который раз повторил Себастиан, открывая дверь и останавливаясь на пороге. — Если всё то, что уже было, и то, что я успел себе придумать, пока мы ужинали и гуляли, просто плод моей бурной фантазии — скажи об этом, пока мы не зашли дальше. Потом будет сложнее, правда. У тебя есть шанс соскочить прямо сейчас, и я даже не обижусь и не съезжу тебе по уху.  
— Я считаю, что на приличные мальчики на первом свидании не трахаются, — невозмутимо отозвался Эванс, делая шаг к нему.  
— Приличные мальчики и по подсобкам не отсасывают. Где ты тут приличных увидел?  
Крис шумно выдохнул, подходя вплотную, вжимая Себастиана в дверной косяк и фиксируя его запястья.  
— Бесстыдный, значит? — низко осведомился он, втягивая носом запах алкоголя, соуса, парфюма Стэна и — тонко, совсем крышесносно — тела.  
— Ты только сейчас заметил? — тихо застонал Себастиан, откидывая голову и сглатывая от прикосновения горячих губ. — Ох, чёрт. Нас же могут увидеть.  
— Твой дом — дыра в дыре, — усмехнулся Эванс, оглаживая ладонью его бедро, — здесь никогда никого не бывает.  
— Пойдём, а? — потребовал Стэн, чуть потянув руки. — Или ты хочешь прямо тут трахаться?  
— То есть, сомнений в том, что я вообще хочу, у тебя не возникает?  
Себастиан накрыл ладонью его пах, сжал и красноречиво хмыкнул.  
— Только что развеял последние.  
— А ты не хочешь поинтересоваться моим опытом, в конце концов?  
— Эванс, — прищурился Стэн, незаметно втягивая его в дом и захлопывая дверь. — Или мы трахаемся, или вали нахрен.  
— Может, я хочу оттянуть сладостный момент единения и насладиться процессом флирта?  
— Может, ты мудак? — Себастиан вывернулся из его рук и зашагал на кухню, возбуждённый и злой. Крис поплёлся за ним и уселся на стойку. — Ну нет у тебя опыта, так и скажи, чего ты мне мозг ебёшь, у меня для этого другие места есть, более интересные, — Стэн выудил из холодильника бутылку сока и сделал пару больших глотков. — Сука, прокис.  
— Нет. Ну, почти нет, ладно, — криво улыбнулся Эванс, опираясь ладонями позади себя.  
— И в тот раз ты съебался, потому что, прости Господи, не заходил с мужиками настолько далеко в сексе? — Стэн открыл кран, сунул под него голову и прополоскал рот, пытаясь избавиться от мерзкого привкуса.  
— Не только в сексе, — ровно отозвался Крис, наблюдая за ним.  
— Так, стоп, — мотнул головой Себастиан, выпрямившись. — Давай отложим искренние и душещипательные разговоры на тот момент, когда мы будем лежать в моей постели и курить в потолок после оглушительного оргазма?  
— Серьёзно? — нервно хохотнул Эванс и поёрзал на стойке. — Курить в постели не стоит.  
— Крис, — проникновенно сказал Себастиан, подходя к нему и рывком разводя его бёдра, чтобы встать между и бесстыдно потереться. — Тебе захочется закурить.  
— Я забыл сигареты в машине.  
— Сидеть, — рявкнул Стэн, оглаживая ладонями его бока. — Ты выйдешь из этого дома только утром.  
— Я понял. Ты маньяк, — обречённо сказал Эванс, устраивая ладони на его плечах и чуть расслабляясь.  
— Сексуальный, — согласился Стэн и потянулся за поцелуем. — Чертовски.  
Крис ответить не успел, только коротко выдохнул в рот, закрывая глаза, всё ещё напряжённый под уверенными чужими ладонями. Себастиан ловко избавил его от рубашки, не разрывая поцелуя, огладил пах, убеждаясь в том, что возбуждение никуда не исчезло, и отступил на шаг.  
— Чт...  
— Шшш, идём. Давай, отключи свои чёртовы мозги и послушай тело, которое уже знает, что тебе будет очень хорошо, — Стэн протянул ему руку раскрытой ладонью вверх, демонстрируя, что ему можно доверять, и повторил. — Идём.  
Крис вцепился в него как утопающий, позволив провести себя в спальню, и с трудом отпустил, упав на кровать и уставившись в когда-то белый потолок. Себастиан не сказал ни слова: сдёрнул с него джинсы, помедлив, снял следом бельё, и оседлал, тоже уже обнажённый — когда только успел?  
— Себастиан, — Крис коротко, удивлённо выдохнул, от соприкосновения горячей кожи их тел словно прошило током, а его член — ох, чёрт — прижимался к ягодицам Стэна.  
— Я не знаю, что тебе нравится в постели, — честно, хрипло признался тот, поёрзав и потёршись, и удовлетворённо кивнул в ответ на тихий стон. — Не совсем уверен насчёт пошлых шуток и грязных разговоров, но, кажется, сегодня это даже ни к чему. У тебя слишком давно никого не было.  
— И откуда ты это знаешь, Шерлок? — взглянул на него потемневшим взглядом Эванс, прижимая взмокшие ладони к постели и по-прежнему не касась Стэна.  
— Ты заводишься с одного прикосновения. Даже иногда с одного взгляда, — пояснил Себастиан, устраивая руку на тяжело вздымающейся груди Криса, чувствуя под пальцами бешеный ритм сердца. — Ты очень отзывчивый, когда ласкают тебя, но после того, как кончишь, забываешь о партнёре.  
— Когда только мы успели поменяться ролями? — пробормотал Эванс, закрывая глаза, всем видом показывая, что спорить с правдой не собирается. — И что дальше?  
— Я столько всего мог бы с тобой сделать, — хриплый шёпот щекоткой скользнул по горлу Криса, влажно касясь яремной ямки, зубы сомкнулись под ключицей, заставляя вскинуться нвстречу. — Но не в этот раз.  
Себастиан оказался таким же гибким, как и выглядел. От того, как он плавно всем телом тёрся об Эванса, одновременно касаясь везде — губами, зубами, языком, пальцами — вскипала кровь. Он что-то негромко шептал, словно успокаивая и заводя больше, и Крис вцепился в его бёдра, стараясь прижать к себе крепче, получить, наконец, больше. Он распахнул глаза в тот момент, когда Себастиан, взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся, изогнул яркие губы в пошлой усмешке, опускаясь на его член, заставляя бессстыдно стонать в голос.  
— Нравится? — лихорадочно прошептал Себастиан, удерживая его взгляд, плавно, сильно двигая бёдрами, давая входить полностью, глубоко, до влажного звука соприкосновения их тел. — Крис.  
— Да, чёрт бы тебя побрал, Себ, — хныкнул тот, вскидывая бёдра навстречу, жадно и резко, до боли сжимая пальцы на узких бёдрах.  
Себастиан склонился над ним, позволяя ускорить темп, и впился в рот, кусая и трахая языком. Крис кончил первый, и Стэн помог себе рукой, догнав, глядя на то, как дрожит под ним обмякший Эванс, и навалился сверху, утыкаясь влажным лбом в плечо.  
— Я забыл сигареты в машине, — еле ворочая языком, пробормотал Крис, силясь поднять отяжелевшие руки и хотя бы сейчас обнять Себастиана. — Ты прав, курить хочется адски.  
Стэн хрипло рассмеялся, скатился в сторону, поморщившись, и пошарил на тумбочке.  
— Держи, — он протянул Эвансу пачку и зажигалку, и откинулся на спину, прикрывая глаза и успокаивая дыхание.  
— А презервативы и смазка у тебя встроенные, что ли? — лениво спросил Крис, закуривая и начиная медленно отмечать детали, ускользнувшие от него раньше.  
— Ты был не в состоянии адекватно воспринимать реальность, так что я обо всём позаботился, — чуть самодовольно отозвался Себастиан и закинул на него руку, потягиваясь.  
— Даже если бы я был в состоянии, тебе бы всё равно пришлось делать всё самому.  
— О, настало время душещипательных откровенных разговоров? — Стэн приподнялся на локте и с интересом уставился на напарника. — Я в нетерпении.  
— Может, ты первый? — без особой надежды предложил Крис и вздохнул, получив отрицательный ответ. — Ладно. Ладно. У меня особо нет опыта, и я не снимал парней в барах так, как ты. У меня было кое-что в академии, когда я учился. Случайно.  
— Ты... — Себастиан отнял у него сигарету, сильно затянулся и выдохнул в потолок. — Ты же не про своего напарника?  
— Ты ебанулся? — слишком резко отозвался Эванс, садясь и встряхивая головой. — Чёрт. Прости. Нет, Крис был моим лучшим другом ещё до академии, мы многое пережили вместе. И, если ты помнишь, у него жена и ребёнок.  
— В академии всякое бывает, — пожал плечами Стэн, но тему решил не развивать. — И что же? Опыт оказался неудачным?  
— Мы не зашли далеко и быстро разбежались, не сошлись характерами.  
Крис снова откинулся на постель, переводя дыхание, и прикрыл глаза, задумчиво, бессознательно водя пальцами по простыне. Стэн огладил его взглядом и тихо хмыкнул.  
— И ты решил больше не пробовать. Хорошо, а с девушками?  
— Тоже серьёзных отношений не сложилось, — почти докуренная сигарета вновь перекочевала в его пальцы. — Я мудак, помнишь? Со мной очень сложно жить вместе, даже кому-то, кто будет просто моим соседом по квартире. Что уж говорить про отношения.  
— А ты не пробовал измениться?  
— У меня никогда не было того, ради кого я захотел бы это сделать, — Эванс утопил окурок в стоящем на тумбочке стакане с водой и повернулся к Себастиану. — И что теперь?  
— Не помешало бы в душ сходить, — Стэн поцеловал Криса в плечо и сел, покрутив головой и размяв шею. — Не знаю, насколько тебе важна эта информация, но у меня давно никого не было, и ты первый за последнее время, с кем я захотел добраться до постели.  
— Я имел в виду, что дальше — с нами, — упрямо сказал Крис, проигнорировав его признание. — Будем держаться за руки, ходить на свидания и дарить друг другу плюшевые сердечки на годовщину знакомства?  
— Эванс, ты и правда мудак, — покачал головой Себастиан, вставая и собирая разбросанную одежду. — Ты в принципе любишь всё усложнять или прячешь за тупыми шутками свою неуверенность? Я не требую от тебя кольца с бриллиантами, клятв в вечной любви и семейного гнёздышка. Так что мы по-прежнему будем работать над нашим делом, жрать рёбрышки с виски в баре Скарлетт и трахаться на любой поверхности и при любой возможности. Пока нам хорошо вместе. А дальше посмотрим.  
Крис вздохнул, признавая его правоту, и хлопнул ладонью по постели.  
— К чёрту душ. Иди сюда, мне нужно получить ещё немного опыта.

***  
— Кто из них с наибольшей вероятностью может оказаться следующей жертвой? — нахмурился Себастиан, просматривая файлы с заявлениями об исчезновениях.  
— Да кто угодно. С одинаковым успехом он, — Крис ткнул пальцем в фотографию худого мужчины с вытянутым лошадиным лицом, — может валяться в придорожной канаве, потому что его сбил пролетевший на высокой скорости грузовик, или проматывать недавнюю получку с любовницей в Калифорнии.  
— Он пропал три месяца назад, за это время получка бы уже кончилась.  
— Или вот, отец пяти детей, — Эванс потряс очередным фото. Оно было чёрно-белым и нечётким, но даже так передавало, насколько мужчина устал от жизни. — Я бы на его месте тоже пропал.  
— Ты циник и мудак, — привычно отозвался Стэн, раскладывая файлы на несколько стопок по одному ему понятному принципу. — У нас много работы, Крис, надо подумать, как её организовать. Ты собирался съездить в церковь, и нам надо опросить родственников…  
— Хэмс звонит, — перебил его лейтенант, выуживая откуда-то из кучи бумаг на столе свой телефон и отходя к окну. — Надеюсь, он хочет пригласить нас на барбекю в выходные.  
— Ага, как же, — пробормотал Стэн, затушив сигарету в чашке Эванса, и, подумав, переложил файл Элис Вуд из одной стопки в другую.  
— Твою мать! — выругался вернувшийся Крис, сбрасывая вызов и глядя на пожелтевший окурок в чашке с недопитой водой. Себастиан мельком задумался, к чему именно относится ругательство. — Ладно. Бери свой блокнот, Коул, и поехали. У нас новая жертва.  
— Коул? — скептично отозвался Стэн, идя следом к машине, и, усевшись, поиграл бровями. — Мне звать тебя Марти? Ролевые игры, а?  
— Зря я пошутил, ладно, — фыркнул Крис, привычно сжимая губами фильтр, но не прикуривая.  
— Сочту твою шутку комплиментом, и пока закроем эту тему, — миролюбиво согласился Себастиан. — А теперь к делу. Кто жертва?  
— Еврей Мюррей, — хмыкнул Крис и на вопросительный взгляд тут же пояснил. — Нет, он не еврей на самом деле, а просто владелец местного ломбарда, жадный до жути... Ну, ты знаешь все эти стереотипные шутки.  
— Ага, — мрачно отозвался Стэн. — Напомни мне ещё про блондинок, геев и феминизм. Зато с грехом сразу понятно — алчность. Осталось всего два. Кстати, если твоего еврея зовут Дженсен, то он был в нашем списке пропавших.  
Эванс хмыкнул, щёлкая зажигалкой, затянулся и выпустил кольцо горького дыма, сворачивая с главной улицы городка и проезжая мимо забегаловки с бургерами. Запах прогорклого масла и подгорающих котлет был отвратительным, перебивая даже табачный, которым, казалось, вся машина Криса пропиталась наскозь уже давно.  
— Если наш друг снова придумал что-то неординарное, я не уверен, что твои ботинки останутся в неприкосновенности, — честно признался Стэн, закрыв ладонью нос. — Тьфу, никогда больше не стану есть бургеры.  
— Не знаю, чего ждать, — отозвался Крис, — Хэмс коротко сказал, что это пиздец и если мы пригласим съёмочную группу какого-нибудь ужастика, то озолотимся.  
Себастиан качнул головой и молчал всё оставшееся время, пока они не подошли к ломбарду.  
— Рад вас видеть, мои дорогие друзья, — траурно возвестил Хэмсворт, стягивая с рук перчатки. Себастиан заметил, что они испачканы кровью, и его замутило.  
— А по тебе и не скажешь, — мрачно отозвался Эванс, оглядывая снятую с петель дверь. Стекло с вычурной позолоченной надписью «Ломбард и ювелирный магазин Мюррея» было разбито. — Кто его нашёл?  
— Фрэнк Лоунс, — встрял Кайл, возящийся с дверной ручкой. — Вон он сидит, до сих пор в себя прийти не может. Я там ещё не был, но Крис говорит, зрелище не из приятных.  
Себастиан узнал того алкоголика из бара, которому Крис читал нотации о поисках работы. Мужчина комкал в пальцах одеяло, которым его укрыли медики, и мерно раскачивался вперёд-назад, глядя в одну точку.  
— Фрэнки? — Эванс присел перед ним на корточки и заглянул в лицо. — Расскажешь мне, что случилось?  
— Я заложил кольцо Джулс, — ровным, безжизненным голосом отозвался Фрэнк. — Обручальное она у меня забрала, так что я вытащил из шкатулки кольцо её бабки. Старинное такое. Тяжёлое. И заложил. А потом испугался. И захотел вернуть, — он всхлипнул и перевёл чуть безумный взгляд на Криса. — Я его не убивал. Я приходил каждый день почти неделю, а у него вечно было закрыто. Я подумал, что Еврей уехал куда-нибудь. И решил украсть кольцо. Технически ведь это не было бы кражей, лейтенант?  
— Проникновение со взломом никто не отменял, Фрэнки, — примирительно сказал Эванс и бросил взгляд на Себастиана. Тот кивнул и показал ему блокнот — записываю, мол, всё в порядке. — Что было дальше?  
— Я разбил окно и зашёл, хотел поискать кольцо Джулс. А он там висит. Я не убивал его, нет, я уже нашёл его такого, лейтенант, ты мне веришь, а? Я ничего не делал! — Лоунс вцепился в рубашку Криса и почти завизжал ему в лицо. — Я его не убивал!  
Эванс отцепил Фрэнка от себя и выпрямился.  
— Пойдём, Себ. Не знаю, что он там увидел, но предчувствую, что ничего хорошего.  
— Ты уверен, что мы хотим это видеть? — тоскливо спросил Себастиан, закладывая ручку за ухо и выуживая из кармана перчатки.  
— Нет, — честно признался лейтенант, — но у нас и выбора нет.  
В помещении было темно и очень тихо, солнечные лучи протискивались сквозь жалюзи на окнах и неровными пятнами ложились на пыльный пол. Витрины и стенды были пусты, все украшения исчезли.  
— Здесь и правда давно никого не было, иначе остались бы следы, — отстранённо отметил Себастиан, стараясь справиться с зарождающейся где-то в солнечном сплетении паникой. Первобытное чутьё, замешанное на страхе, подказывало ему бежать как можно дальше от этого странно спокойного и от того почти зловещего места.  
— Последняя запись сделана больше недели назад, — отозвался Эванс, листая журнал регистрации. — А когда пришло заявление?  
— Одно из последних, — Стэн закинул в рот горсть мятных пастилок. — Пару дней назад, его брат принёс.  
— Пойдём, — Крис положил журнал в пакет и отдал подошедшему Кайлу. Криминалист без лишних вопросов сунул подношение в коробку и занялся своими ритуалами, потеряв интерес к присутствующим.  
— Не хочу, — мотнул головой Стэн и вцепился в рукав напарника. — Не ходи туда, Крис. Чувствуешь, кровью пахнет?  
— Себ? — Эванс вытащил его в коридор, ведущий в кладовку за торговым залом, приспособленную под хранилище. — Ты чего?  
— Мне в первый раз за всё наше расследование страшно, — честно признался Стэн и привалился к стене. — Иррационально.  
— Соберитесь, детектив Стэн, — мягко усмехнулся Крис, обхватил ладонями его лицо и коротко, воровато поцеловал. — А потом я вознагражу вас горячим ужином и горячим сексом.  
— Плохой обмен, — проворчал Себастиан, но напряжение немного отпустило.  
— Порядок? — спросил Крис и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, пошёл в кладовку.  
Себастиан поплёлся за ним, мысленно проклиная себя за давнюю детскую мечту стать полицейским. Он обошёл замершего на пороге лейтенанта, обвёл взглядом место убийства и задушенно булькнул, закрыв ладонью рот.  
— Боже милостивый, — мягко проговорил Эванс и гулко сглотнул.  
Дженсен Мюррей и его имущество никуда не пропадали. Всё золото с витрин и из ячеек хранилища было сложено аккуратной кучей на полу, поблёскивая в свете тусклой лампочки. Вернее, поблёскивала та его часть, которая не была залита подсохшей и потемневшей кровью Мюррея. Одетый в одни лишь брюки Дженсен был подвешен за руки к потолочной балке, грудь вскрыта, обнажая сердце, рёбра хирургически точно вырезаны и вбиты венцом в голову. Кончики пальцев ног касались золота, и с них срывались тяжёлые тёмные капли. На животе Мюррея красовалось уже знакомое клеймо.  
— Рёбрышки я теперь тоже есть не буду, — слабо пробормотал Себастиан и уткнулся в плечо Криса, пережидая приступ головокружения.

***  
— Ну, рассказывай, — вздохнул Эванс, усаживаясь на стол напротив Фрэнка и чуть кривясь от вида того, как в руках Лоунса дрожит чашка с кофе.  
Коби замерла на пороге маленькой допросной, наблюдая за ними на тот случай, если что-нибудь понадобится.  
— Я не убивал его, не убивал, — снова заборомотал Лоунс, — мне только кольцо нужно было!  
— Я тебе верю, Фрэнк — твёрдо отозвался Крис. — Мне просто нужны подробности.  
— Какого хрена ты полез днём в ломбард? — вмешался Стэн, бессознательно крутя ручку в пальцах. — Ночью бы тебя не заметили.  
— Я не м-мог ждать, — Фрэнк сделал глоток, стуча зубами о край чашки. — Слишком долго. Мне стало стыдно перед Богом за свои ошибки.  
Крис и Себастиан недоумённо переглянулись.  
— В каком смысле? — уточнил Эванс.  
— Я нашёл работу, как ты говорил, лейтенант, — забормотал Фрэнк, — меня приняли в церкви, я подметаю двор и поливаю цветы и газоны, они платят совсем мало, чаще просто дают еду, но Джули была довольна, да.  
— Это очень похвально, Фрэнки, — теряя терпение, перебил его Крис. — Но давай ближе к делу.  
— Мне не хватало денег и я решился заложить кольцо, но чувствовал, что это неправильно. И тогда я пошёл к пастырю и рассказал ему, что натворил. Пастырь сказал мне, что покаяние спасёт меня, и что вера меня спасёт, лейтенант, представляешь? — Лоунс закусил губу, снова начиная пугающе раскачиваться вперёд-назад, как тогда у ломбарда.  
— Они же сказали: веруй в Господа Иисуса Христа, и спасёшься ты и весь дом твой[3], — негромко проговорил Себастиан и вздрогнул от тяжёлого взгляда, который метнул в него напарник.  
— Я ходил целую неделю, стучал в его дверь, а он не открывал, он не хотел, чтобы я выкупил кольцо, он бы много за него выручил, скотина, — Фрэнк обхватил себя руками и откинулся на спинку стула. — Я спросил у младшего Мюррея, а тот сказал, что, наверное, Еврей уехал — он хотел взять отпуск.  
— И тогда ты решил вломиться к нему и украсть своё колечко? — скептично спросил Стэн, записывая в блокнот примерные даты и что-то прикидывая.  
— Технически это не было бы кражей, а, лейтенант? — тоскливо повторил Фрэнк.  
— К делу, Лоунс, — рявкнул Крис, вставая и начиная кружить по комнате.  
— Я пошёл к пастырю. И сказал ему, что собираюсь искупить свою вину перед моей Джули и забрать кольцо из ломбарда. И спросил, отпустит ли он мне этот грех, ведь я собирался украсть то, что и так принадлежало мне.  
— И что же, доброму пастырю было плевать на твои неправедные намерения?  
— Пастырь сказал, чтобы я не терял решимости, ибо со мной будет благословение Божие, и что Он простит мне этот грех, ведь я не замышляю зла, а лишь хочу исправить то, что уже совершил. И тогда я сказал ему, что прямо с утра пойду к Мюррею, — Фрэнк поднял на полицейских полубезумный взгляд и хихикнул. — Кто ж знал, что оно так выйдет, а?  
— Пастырь, значит? — после того, как Фрэнка отправили домой, осведомился Стэн. — С ним-то мы ещё и не разговаривали.  
— Отец Марк, — коротко пояснил Эванс, закуривая и останавливаясь у своего стола. — Тони, что расскажешь нам?  
Маки, сидевший через стол от него с бумагами, поднял голову и чуть нахмурился.  
— Религиозный фанатик, — дёрнул он плечом. — Вся эта задумка с грехами... Как будто он искореняет их, преподаёт урок... Городу, ещё кому-то. Видимо, счёл себя чёртовым мессией. Вам, ребята, и правда стоит поговорить с пастырем, может, он подскажет что-то толковое.  
— Я съезжу, — вызвался Себастиан, взглянув на мрачное лицо Криса. — А ты можешь узнать у Хэмсворта подробности вскрытия. Идёт?  
— У тебя машины нет, — отозвался Крис, перекладывая какие-то бумаги с места на место.  
— Очень любезно с твоей стороны напомнить мне об этом, — огрызнулся Себастиан. — Я возьму пикап Тони.  
— Тони не против, — меланхолично отозвался Маки.  
— Конечно, Тони не против. У Тони ещё очень много работы. То, что мы имеем дело с религиозным фанатиком, понятно и тупому. Мне нужен его психологический портрет, мать твою! — Эванс смахнул со стола Маки кучу отчётов. — Долго мне ещё ждать? Я хочу знать, о чём этот уёбок думает, и как эти мысли образовываются в его ёбнутой башке! Я должен знать его мотивацию, чтобы успеть поймать прежде, чем он выпотрошит кого-нибудь ещё.  
— Крис, остынь, — Стэн положил ладонь на его плечо. — Поехали, съездим к Хэмсу, потом перекусим, а потом ты отвезёшь меня в церковь, а сам съездишь к младшему Мюррею. Успокойся.  
— Не надо мной командовать, — огрызнулся лейтенант, но послушно пошёл за ним к машине, провожаемый подозрительным и чуть обиженным взглядом Тони.  
— А вдруг тебе понравится, — ухмыльнулся Стэн, садясь за руль, и охнул, когда Эванс распахнул дверь, наклонился, сжимая пальцы на его горле, и зло, грубо поцеловал.  
— Приказываю я, ты — слушаешься, — вынес вердикт Крис и обошёл машину, садясь на пассажирское место и откидывая спинку сиденья.  
— А мы сейчас о работе или...?  
— Рули, Стэн.  
Себастиан благоразумно заткнулся, зачем-то включив радио, и направил машину в нужную сторону, физически ощущая раздражённое состояние напарника. Хэмсворт в халате, заляпанным чем-то подозрительным на вид, курил у дверей, так что они даже не стали глушить машину, тот сам подошёл и вкратце описал всё, что думает о произошедшем. В кафе за чашкой кофе и куском пиццы Эванс стал выглядеть менее мрачным, будто кофеин в его крови наконец достиг уровня, необходимого, чтобы исчезло желание крушить всё вокруг.  
— Пицца лучше бургеров и хот-догов, — пробормотал Себастиан, разглядывая мидии на своём куске, и спросил, так и не поднимая головы. — Слушай. Поедем сегодня ко мне? Возьмём еды, посмотрим фильм по ТВ.  
— Это что, ещё одно свидание? — уточнил Крис, жуя.  
— Не хочу быть один. Хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Так что расценивай, как считаешь нужным, — пожал плечами Стэн, переводя взгляд в грязное, с потёками окно. — Чувствую себя глупо, испугался непонятно чего. Я как будто ощутил себя в дешёвом ужастике, Крис. Не хочу оставаться один, — медленно повторил он и закусил губу.  
— Чего ты испугался? — неожиданно мягко спросил Эванс, жестом показывая официантке, чтобы принесла ещё кофе. — На тебя смотреть было страшно, — вдруг признался он. — Ты был белый, как твоя футболка, и глаза огромные, одни зрачки. Я никогда раньше не видел приступ паники, но готов поклясться, что это было что-то близкое.  
— Откуда мы знаем, что от огня нужно бежать? — задумчиво спросил Себастиан, водя пальцем по линиям на пластиковой салфетнице. — Откуда ты знаешь, что нож — острый, что озеро — глубокое и холодное, что от них нужно держаться подальше? В нас живут первобытные инстинкты. Нормальный человек никогда не полезет туда, где пахнет кровью и тихо, как в склепе. А мы ненормальные, Крис, кровь и безумие — наша работа. Но я ещё не привык к ней. Я ехал сюда и думал — маленький городок, где ничего не происходит, буду разбирать бумажки и раз в месяц разнимать поссорившихся супругов или разгонять подростков, решивших развести костёр на стройке.  
— В общем и целом так оно и было, пока не появился этот урод. Но скоро мы его поймаем, и всё наладится, Себс.  
— Я чувствую свою вину в том, что мы не можем его поймать. Мы не приблизились к разгадке ни на шаг, — дёрнул плечом Стэн. — Я больше занят мыслями о тебе, чем о работе. И знаешь, там, в ломбарде, пока мы осматривали тело Мюррея, у меня было такое ощущение, что на нас смотрят. Наблюдают. Ждут, поймём ли мы то, что нам хотят сказать. Словно он... отметил меня. Назначил новой жертвой. И мне иррационально страшно, Крис. Ты нужен мне, чтобы не умереть от страха.  
— Я не дам тебя в обиду, — мягко произнёс Крис, накрывая его ладонь и крепко сжимая. — Веришь мне, Себастиан?  
Тот прикрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая, торопливо облизал губы и кивнул.  
— Да. Да, верю. Так что насчёт вечера?  
— Я с удовольствием, — легко улыбнулся Крис. — Как насчёт китайской еды?  
По дороге к Мюрреям они обсуждали отличия терияки и кисло-сладких соусов, и какую лапшу взять лучше, стеклянную или гречневую. Это было по-дурацки, но так успокаивающе, что страх наконец отпустил Себастиана. Он остался дожидаться Криса в машине и даже умудрился задремать под какой-то соул по радио, уткнувшись в сложенные на руле руки.  
— Дерьмо, — буркнул Крис, садясь в машину и хлопая дверцей.  
Стэн подскочил, едва не ударившись головой, и полусонно уставился на напарника.  
— Обычно в это время он сваливал играть в гольф, но обычно и предупреждал, с кем, куда, как надолго. А тут даже ключи от ломбарда не оставил. Кевин решил, что братец подзаебался и решил отдохнуть, но потом не смог дозвониться, друзья Дженсена тоже не знали, где он, так что парень всё-таки подал заявление о пропаже. А потом Фрэнк по настоянию пастыря решил вернуть своё колечко.  
— Не густо, — вздохнул Себастиан, потирая лицо ладонями и зевая. — Куда дальше?  
В кармане завибрировал телефон, он удивился имени Дауни на экране и ответил. Крис нахмурился, глядя на всё больше мрачнеющего Стэна, но всё же на удивление терпеливо дождался окончания разговора.  
— Роб рвёт и мечет, — выдохнул Себастиан, заводя машину и срываясь с места. — Это не новая жертва, но он очень сильно недоволен.  
— Нас выебут. Не знаю, за что, но уверен в этом, — хмыкнул Крис, вытаскивая очередную сигарету. — Плевать.  
В кабинете Дауни, встав перед его столом словно провинившиеся школьники, они выдержали его тяжёлый взгляд, а потом Крис заговорил.  
— Мы узнаем, в чём дело?  
— Да вот в чём, — процедил тот, бросая на стол утреннюю газету.  
На первой полосе было напечатано смазанное фото детективов, о чём-то переговаривающихся у опечатанного ломбарда. «Пастырь сказал своё слово?» — гласил отдающий желтизной заголовок, и Себастиан поморщился как от зубной боли.  
— Когда только успели? — тоскливо спросил он, сворачивая газету и пряча в задний карман джинсов. — Я даже не знал, что тут есть местная газета.  
— Ждите теперь панику и звонки в участок с доносами на соседей. — Роберт устало опустился в кресло. — Разгребите это дерьмо. У нас уже пять трупов и ни малейшего предположения, кто, чёрт бы его побрал, это делает. Мне звонить в ФБР и требовать компетентного специалиста, пока они сами не прислали к нам какого-нибудь агента Купера?  
— У меня есть кое-какие мысли, — спокойно отозвался Эванс. — Мы их проверим и, думаю, скоро выйдем на след.  
— Мне не нужно «скоро», Эванс. Мне нужно сейчас, — чётко произнёс Дауни. — Идите.  
Крис потянул Себастиана за рукав, заставляя выйти следом, и сунул руку в карман, нащупывая смятую пачку с оставшейся сигаретой.  
— Но как и кто узнал, мы же не афишировали происходящее, — пробормотал Стэн, выходя следом за ним на стоянку и привычно сворачивая к разбитой машине.  
— Но мы и не скрывали особо, — отмахнулся Крис, усаживаясь на капот и притягивая Стэна к себе.  
— Крис, увидят же, — прошипел тот, выпутываясь из объятий и садясь рядом, плотно прижимаясь бедром к бедру напарника. — Дай прочитаю, что там накалякали.  
Статья была полна отвратительных штампов и зубодробительных метафор, автор не скупился на пышные обороты и многоэтажные предложения, к концу которых полностью забывался смысл первой части. Общий смысл сводился к тому, что утром сказал Маки о мотивах маньяка — Господь за что-то ополчился на Сильвер-Крик и принялся карать огнём и мечом всех грешников, а на роль огня и меча избрал некоего Пастыря. Что порадовало — насколько в сложившейся ситуации вообще было возможно — так это отсутствие важных деталей убийств, вроде семи грехов, клейма на жертвах и тщательно обставленного места убийства.  
— То ли наш журнашлюшка не сумел вынюхать какие-то подробности, то ли хватило ума не вываливать на читателей кровавые откровения, — задумчиво произнёс Крис, вытягивая из нагрудного кармана Себастиана карандаш и пририсовывая своей газетной фотографии рожки и усы.  
— А может, ждёт следующего преступления, чтобы оторваться по полной. Может, стоит его навестить, м? — Себастиан отобрал карандаш и добавил пару деталей от себя.  
— Идея, не лишённая смысла, — Крис запрокинул голову в темнеющее вечернее небо и глубоко вздохнул. — Но всё это завтра.

***  
— Ммм, ладно, это действительно вкусно, — пробормотал Себастиан, наматывая лапшу в соусе на вилку и отправляя в рот.  
Крис улыбнулся так довольно, будто приготовил всё сам, и щёлкнул пультом, выбирая фильм. Он полулёг, делая глоток пива из бутылки и запрокинул голову, особо не вслушиваясь в происходящее на экране.  
— Хэй, — Стэн, кажется, доел, потому что прижался к его боку и уткнулся в шею, тихо выдыхая. — Честно говоря, мне плевать на фильм.  
— Хочешь потрахаться? — пряча волнение за привычным сарказмом, со смешком уточнил Эванс, запуская пальцы в его волосы и сильно поглаживая.  
— Хочу спать, — виновато пробормотал Стэн, подставляясь под ласку. — Я так чертовски устал за этот бесконечный день.  
Крис ощутимо напрягся, словно в пакет предоставляемых им услуг входили только секс, еда, кофе и алкоголь, но потом расслабился.  
— Хорошо, малыш, идём в постель, — наконец произнёс он, отставляя недопитое пиво и поднимаясь.  
— Господи, Крис, — Себастиан неловко рассмеялся, позволяя увлечь себя в спальню.  
— Мне показалось, что в данной ситуации это уместно, — чуть пристыженно ответил Крис, усаживаясь на кровать и оглядываясь, словно не знал, что ему делать дальше. — Но ты прав, звучит удивительно глупо и сопливо. В свою защиту могу сказать, что у меня никогда не было нормальных отношений и я просто пробую разные варианты.  
— Не оправдывайся, — улыбнулся Себастиан и без особого смущения принялся раздеваться. — На самом деле, это прозвучало неожиданно мило и, пожалуй, приятно.  
— Заткнись, — нервно посоветовал Эванс и последовал его примеру, оставшись в одном белье и неловко поёрзав. — Я переживаю новые для меня ощущения, не мешай чистоте эксперимента.  
— Приятно быть их источником, — усмехнулся Себастиан, стянув бельё, и скользнул к Крису на колени, прижимаясь и обнимая за шею.  
— Я думал, ты хочешь спать, — мягко усмехнулся Эванс, оглаживая его ягодицы и впиваясь пальцами.  
— Хочу. Но поцелуй тоже хочу.  
Крис поцеловал его, на удивление мягко и неторопливо, и уложил на постель, вжимая собой и скользя ладонями по телу. Стэн плавно выгнулся под ним, нетерпеливо отвечая, и тихо застонал в рот.  
— Не торопись, Себс, — Эванс уткнулся в его плечо, сжимая пальцы на бедре. — Нам нужно отдохнуть, ты устал за этот день, слишком много всего.  
— А как насчёт более раннего подъёма? — спросил Стэн, зевнув и влажно поцеловав его в плечо. — Я и правда рискую заснуть во время секса.  
— Я поставлю будильник, — усмехнулся Крис, укрывая напарника одеялом и выключая свет.  
Вопреки его опасениям, Себастиан заснул сразу и спал спокойно, даже чуть улыбался во сне, так что Эванс тоже вскоре заснул.

***  
Ещё неделя прошла без новых трупов, новых статей и особой шумихи. Себастиан без устали мотался по родным, друзьям и просто знакомым тех, кто потенциально мог оказаться следующей жертвой, Крис корпел над сбором информации и каждый вечер между ужином и сексом, на который всё чаще просто не оставалось сил, вываливал на напарника тонны сведений о символизме и скрытых посланиях в Библии, Маки трудился над психологическим портретом маньяка. Размеренный, привычный темп работы не оставлял времени на лишние отстранённые размышления, но всех не покидало тягостное, давящее ощущение того, что они что-то упускают, в чём-то ошибаются и вот-вот произойдёт очередное убийство.

***  
_Воистину славны дела твои, Господи! Его уроки наконец-то стали доступны неразумным детям Твоим, узрели они, что их город нуждается в спасении.  
Никогда ещё не был он уверен в себе настолько, как сейчас, не дрожала его рука, вырезая сердце чёрное сребролюбца. Осталось лишь два урока этому прогнившему городу, и вознесётся он к свету, познав Твоё всепрощение.  
Нельзя остановиться на полпути. Нельзя бросить то, что в мудрости своей Ты поручил ему. Сколько ночей он провёл, взывая к Тебе и моля наставить на путь истинный, указать во тьме дорогу к вечному сиянию величия Твоего? И Ты услышал его молитвы, Господи, и дал ему силу распознавать под личиной детей Твоих порождения порока и тьмы, и дал ему решимости побороть исчадия ада.  
Потому говорю вам: всё, чего ни будете просить в молитве, верьте, что получите, - и будет вам[4].  
Скверна, скверна кругом, обступает его со всех сторон, грозит с ног сбить и накрыть с головой, удушить и уничтожить. Но не для того ли Ты доверил ему нести знамя Твоё, чтобы не дрогнул он в битве?  
Скоро этот город очищен будет от грязи, и пойдёт он дальше по земле, рассуждая по законам Твоим и проповедуя царствие Твоё.  
Потому что все согрешили и лишены славы Божией![5]_  
____________________________________________  
[1] Притчи 3:27,28  
[2] Иоанн 3:17,18  
[3] Деяния 16:31  
[4] Марк 11:24  
[5] Рим. 3:23

 

6\. Acedia

«Ибо печаль ради Бога производит  
неизменное покаяние ко спасению,  
а печаль мирская производит смерть.»  
2 Кор. 7:10

 

_Как много времени потребовалось неразумным детям Твоим, чтобы понять, за что обрушился на них гнев Твой!  
Но теперь они знают, теперь сердца их преисполнятся раскаянием и откроются навстречу Твоему прощению. Теперь стало ясно им, что согрешили они и наказаны будут, что покаяние станет их путём к спасению.  
А он выше всех их, он познал тайну мудрости Твоей, прикоснулся к источнику сияющей благодати и испил из него, исполнив сердце своё любви и покаяния.  
Потому что закон духа жизни во Христе Иисусе освободил меня от закона греха и смерти[1].  
Этому городу нужно преподать ещё один урок, ибо погрязли они в печали и унынии. Уныние приносит с собою холодность, вялость духа рождает и отрицание спасения, приводя детей Твоих греху самоубийства.  
Весёлое сердце благотворно, как врачевство, а унылый дух сушит кости[2].  
Им осталось внять урокам, а уж он позаботится, чтобы быть убедительным._

***  
— Что мы имеем? — спросил Крис в пространство, закидывая руки за голову и крутясь на кресле. — Мы так и не пообщались с пастырем, поскольку он укатил в Нью-Йорк по каким-то своим сверхважным делам. Я начинаю скучать.  
— Пастырь возвращается завтра, потерпи. Ничего сверхъестественного насчёт наших пропавших, — вздохнул Себастиан, сегодня у него выдался редкий день, когда он не разъезжал по адресам, а систематизировал свои записи. — Некоторые из них, как выясняется, уже дали о себе знать, а то и вовсе нашлись, просто никто не догадался отозвать заявление.  
— Что ж, зато ты провёл большую работу по поиску пропавших и сделал нам годовой показатель, — хмыкнул подошедший Маки и плюхнул на стол архивную коробку, поднявшую тучу пыли.  
— Что в коробке? — радостно заржал Эванс, словно ничто в этом мире не могло испортить его хорошее настроение.  
— Очень смешно, — поморщился Себастиан, стряхивая пыль со своего драгоценного блокнота.  
— В общем, я не слишком хорош в этом, и какой-нибудь старина Фокс разложил бы нашего маньяка по полочкам куда лучше, но что имеем, то имеем, — развёл руками Тони. — Вам интересно, или мы с моей коробкой пойдём куда-нибудь, где нам рады?  
— Сгораем от нетерпения, — заверил его Эванс, усаживаясь в любимую позу с закинутыми на стол ногами.  
— Полагаю, наш друг относится к так называемому организованному несоциальному типу серийного убийцы. Такие, как правило, обладают высоким интеллектом, до 145 пунктов, прекрасно контролируют себя и выдержаны, словно солдаты английской гвардии. Вполне вероятно, что он обаятелен и все вокруг его обожают и считают прекрасным семьянином и отцом, если у него есть семья. Скорее всего, он крайне опрятен и скрупулёзно следит за собой, гордится безупречным внешним видом — своим, жилища и машины.  
— Они обычно социопаты, но никак не проявляют этого, пользуясь своим обаянием, — заметил Себастиан, черкая что-то в блокноте. — С большой вероятностью он презирает общество и считает, что он выше его.  
— Да, — Маки вскинул палец вверх. — Здесь мы переходим к тому, как он действует. У этого типа убийц жертва имеет чётко выраженные особенности, определённый образ, скажем так. Они действуют не с помощью насилия, а с помощью хитрости, в нашем случае — с помощью медицинских препаратов. Минимум шума, минимум грязи, максимум эффективности в деле обездвиживания жертвы. Он заранее планирует преступление, продумывает все детали, такие, как место, способ и орудие убийства.  
— Точно, — подхватил Стэн, садясь прямо и пролистывая свои записи. — То, как он обставил последние три убийства, даёт нам право считать, что он не убивает спонтанно и случайно.  
— Такие убийцы очень тщательно подходят к процессу скрытия улик, особенно — к избавлению от тела. Но, если он хочет что-либо сказать этим убийством, как наш друг, то телу жертвы придаётся определённая поза, как некий знак, символ, если хотите. Полезная черта этого типа — привычка возвращаться на место преступления. Опасная — он может вступить в контакт с полицией и сотрудничать, при этом тщательно продумывая линию защиты на случай, если будет пойман.  
— Из лекций я уяснил ещё кое-что, — мрачно добавил Себастиан. — Эти сволочи от убийства к убийству становятся всё изощрённее и поймать их всё сложнее. Он даже может затаиться на время, и мы окажемся в полной жопе, поверим в затишье, а потом он нанесёт новый удар.  
— Существует такое понятие, как «маска нормальности», — начал было Маки, но Крис прервал его, хлопнув ладонью по столу.  
— Всё, мне хватит. Из всего, что ты нам тут наговорил, я понял следующее — мы ищем обаятельного и привлекательного мудака с высоким IQ, у которого есть определённый пунктик при выборе жертвы, к тому же конкретно повёрнутый на религии. Я прав?  
— Вроде того, — кивнул Маки, подбирая коробку. — Пока у меня всё. Я пойду.  
Эванс проводил его задумчивым взглядом, а потом вскочил и помчался следом.  
— Эй! А в коробке-то что?

***  
Здание местной церкви оказалось маленьким и старым, но вполне ухоженным. Себастиан остановился на подъездной дорожке, любуясь разноцветными витражными стёклами, медленно выдохнул и побрёл внутрь. Тонкие запахи воска и старой книжной пыли ударили в нос, он чуть поморщился с непривычки, идя по проходу между скамей, и заприметил тёмную фигуру в глубине зала.  
— Простите! — неловко позвал Себастиан. — Отец Марк?  
Мужчина обернулся и, кротко улыбнувшись, направился навстречу.  
— Приятно видеть новое лицо в этом забытом Богом городке, — его рукопожатие оказалось крепким и уверенным. — Могу чем-то помочь?  
— Детектив Стэн, — тепло чужой руки оказалось успокаивающим. — Я занимаюсь расследованием убийств. Должно быть, вы уже видели эту дурацкую статью в газете.  
— К сожалению, да, — священник вздохнул и приглашающим жестом указал на скамью. — Присядем? Наверняка вы пришли ко мне с вопросами.  
Себастиан присел, чувствуя себя неловко, последний раз он был в церкви ещё до академии, и то случайно, и теперь ему казалось, что отец Марк видит его насквозь и молча укоряет.  
— Да, да, — откашлялся он. — Скажите, отец, что мне нужно знать о смертных грехах?  
— В общем? Или вас интересуют частности и более глубокое понимание вопроса?  
— Общую концепцию я знаю, — кивнул Стэн, выуживая блокнот. — Меня волнует, скорее, её расширенная трактовка.  
— Смертный грех — деяние, ведущее к смерти, — отец Марк потёр гладко выбритую щёку. — Это следует само по себе из названия. В самом общем смысле он означает тяжёлый проступок, влекущий за собой отсутствие спасения души, если совершивший его человек отказывается от покаяния. Вы же понимаете, что сами по себе те грехи, которые принято называть смертными, гораздо безобиднее тех, которые церковь причисляет к грехам тяжким. Но чем сильнее человек погрязает в них, тем сложнее ему вернуться на путь истинный, и ведут они к поступкам более тяжким. Грех помрачает ум, ослабляет и пленяет волю, сдавливает сердце человека печалью и унынием. Осознав, что причина бед — совершённый грех, можно придти к исцелению через стремление к праведности, через смирение, покаяние и кротость.  
— Разве тот, кто убивает людей, пусть даже грешивших направо и налево, не совершает сам грех смертоубийства? — возразил Себастиан. — Многие убийцы любят говорить, что их направлял Господь. Но связь очевидна: поддавшись зависти или алчности, человек может поднять руку на ближнего своего.  
— Ибо, если вы будете прощать людям согрешения их, то простит и вам Отец ваш Небесный. А если не будете прощать людям согрешения их, то и Отец ваш не простит вам согрешений ваших[3], — задумчиво отозвался отец Марк. — Господь в мудрости своей наделяет своих детей способностью вести праведную жизнь и получить спасение и прощение, когда пробьёт час. Но люди слабы, и часто плоть довлеет над духом, а потому так много вокруг нас греховного.  
— Но как можно простить одного человека за то, что он отнял жизнь у другого? — растерялся Себастиан. Разговор уходил совсем не в ту сторону, куда ему хотелось бы. — Если мы поймаем того, кто делает всё это, можно ли будет отпустить ему его прегрешения?  
— Сможете ли вы ответить на его зло — праведностью? Когда он предстанет перед вами, нажмёте ли вы на курок, отнимая его жизнь?  
— Я передам его в руки правосудия, — твёрдо ответил Себастиан. — То, что он делает — противоестественно и попирает закон, в том числе Божий.  
— Побороть грех можно разными способами, детектив. Кто-то выбирает долгий и трудный путь праведности, проповедуя смирение и покаяние, а кто-то становится — как там написали в газете? — карающим мечом Господа. Но никто не может судить других. Ибо мы признаём, что человек оправдывается верою, независимо от дел закона[4].  
— Убийца выбирает своих жертв так, чтобы они были олицетворением того или иного греха, — Себастиан и сам не понял, зачем делится этой информацией, но был уверен, что сказанное останется между ними.  
— Значит, он и сам подвержен греху гордыни, раз возомнил, что может судить ближнего своего, — мягко ответил отец Марк и поднялся. — Извините меня, детектив, мне нужно готовиться к службе. Но я буду рад видеть вас снова, наша беседа была очень содержательной.  
— Я обязательно загляну к вам ещё раз, святой отец.  
— Если задуматься, мы делаем одно дело, — отец Марк пожал протянутую руку и проводил Стэна до дверей. — Всякий, делающий грех, делает и беззаконие; и грех есть беззаконие[5].  
Оказавшись на улице, Себастиан тряхнул головой, вяло помахал рукой механически метущему двор Фрэнку Лоунсу и поехал в участок. В голове было легко и пусто, и назвать их беседу с пастырем содержательной можно было только с большой натяжкой, так что он решил, что в следующий раз стоит поехать Крису, уж ему-то вся эта религиозная хрень как слону дробина.

***  
На входе в участок он столкнулся с парочкой подростков. Парень, на вид постарше, обнимал заплаканную, бледную девушку за плечи, и они даже не заметили Стэна. Тот нахмурился, проходя внутрь, и остановился у стола Криса.  
— Что они хотели?  
— Это наши новые свидетели, — буркнул Эванс. — Он повёл её показывать заброшку, хотел развести на потрахаться, но вместо этого они нашли труп. Опознать, естественно, не смогли, даже близко подходить не стали. Так что поедем сейчас туда, расскажешь про беседу с Марком по дороге.  
— Блядство, — уныло произнёс Себастиан, глотнул из чашки Криса остывшего кофе и поплёлся обратно к машине.  
Ехать на ночь глядя на заброшенную стройку — хорошая идея, если тебе от двенадцати до семнадцати. Там можно поиграть в противостояние террористов и спецназа, позабавиться паркуром, выкурить тайком от родителей первую в жизни сигарету, попробовать пиво или что покрепче, забабахать граффити с нецензурными словами, покурить что-нибудь повеселее, а ещё — загнать девчонке про звёзды и прочую хрень и развести на первый неловкий секс.  
Когда тебе тридцать, плюс-минус, и ты коп, поездка в сумерках на заброшенную стройку лишена всякой романтики и означает только одно — снова случилась какая-то дрянь, а тебе придётся её разгребать.  
На стройке уже копошились вездесущие эксперты, устанавливая освещение и сигнальные ленты, Кайл раздавал указания и выглядел неприлично довольным. Хэмсворт курил, сидя на бетонной плите, и лениво листал какие-то документы, подсвечивая карманным фонариком.  
— Как я рад всех вас видеть! — возвестил Эванс, бесцеремонно отбирая у Криса сигарету. — Мы так давно не собирались все вместе.  
Себастиан предпочёл выразить свою радость от встречи более сдержанно и, поздоровавшись, отошёл к Кайлу. Эксперт довольно улыбнулся ему.  
— В этот раз нам несказанно повезло. Здесь кругом мусор, пыль и грязь, наверняка сможем найти какие-то следы.  
— Если только наш маньяк не подмёл и не вымыл за собой, — кисло отозвался Стэн, оглядываясь. — Где тело?  
— Там, — Кайл махнул в сторону тёмного прогала в стене и кивнул своим ребятам, чтобы включали освещение.  
Наверное, там планировался какой-нибудь выставочный зал или место для отдыха с фонтанчиком и лавочками, или ещё чёрт знает что, но круглое просторное помещение с провалившимся потолком и грозно ощетинившимися кусками арматуры по центру стало прекрасной сценой для нового выступления Пастыря.  
Жертва — обнажённый мужчина — висела, опустив руки вдоль тела, на уже знакомых нейлоновых шнурах, челюсть, вырванная и державшаяся на тонких полосках кожи, придавала его лицу довольно идиотское удивлённое выражение. В ладонях мужчина держал собственные глаза, обиженно таращившиеся в пустоту, а в глазницах красовались чуть подвявшие цветы мака, этими же цветами был щедро усыпан весь пол под его ногами, и непонятно было, где кровь, а где алые цветы. Гуляющий по стройке ветерок шевелил спутанные волосы на голове жертвы, и она медленно покачивалась и кружилась на шнурах.  
— Уныло висит, — прокашлявшись, констатировал Эванс, отмирая и подходя поближе. — Кто это вообще?  
— Вещей у него, как видишь, с собой маловато, — отозвался Хэмсворт, вглядываясь в жертву. — Разве что ему любезно воткнули бумажник в задницу, но вряд ли мироздание будет ко мне настолько милостиво.  
— Это ж Чарли Майлз, — пробормотал Эванс, чуть наклоняясь вперёд и прищуриваясь. — Охренеть, я и забыл, что он живой вообще.  
— Стесняюсь спросить, ты это опознал по форме его задницы?  
— Татуировка, — буркнул Крис, указывая на левую руку трупа, где красовалась сложная цветная конструкция из сердца, креста и якоря. — Он сделал как-то по пьяни. Вот и пригодилась.  
— Хорошо, опознавать его уже не нужно, хоть что-то, — кивнул Себастиан. — Что он за тип? У нас осталось всего два греха.  
— Уныние, — пробормотал Крис, обходя тело вокруг и оглядывая. — Полгода назад или даже больше его бросила невеста. Укатила в Эл-Эй с каким-то мажором на крутой тачке, забрала все деньги, кота и его любимую дорогущую гитару, а Чарли начал пить и замкнулся в себе. Чёрт, да я думал, он уже давно ноги протянул.  
Эванс покачал головой, отходя в сторону, в тень, и закурил. Стэн тихо вздохнул и присел на корточки, разглядывая пол и пытаясь понять, есть ли там, что ловить, но от одуряющего травяного запаха поломанных цветов и крови мгновенно замутило. Хэмсворт суетился вокруг тела, безжалостно топча тяжёлыми ботинками нежные тонкие лепестки цветов, и на какое-то мгновение Себастиан вдруг ощутил острый укол сожаления. Он поднялся и отошёл к Эвансу, который уже расправился с сигаретой и теперь с остервенением натягивал перчатки.  
— Пойдём-ка осмотримся. Фонарик есть? — бросил он напарнику и зашагал куда-то в темноту, не заботясь тем, идут ли за ним. Себастиан ускорился, догоняя Криса, пристроился чуть сзади, светя фонариком им под ноги. — Знаешь, какой вопрос донимает меня сильнее всего?  
— Кто убийца? — тоскливо предположил Стэн. Ему не было так страшно, как тогда, в ломбарде — не было липкого противного ощущения, что за ними наблюдают.  
— Откуда нахрен маки в октябре.  
Где-то слева послышался странный звук, тихий, но отчётливый, больше всего похожий на то, словно на ветру трепещет тонкая длинная полоска металла. Следом послышался тихий скрежет, тут же отдавшийся эхом в пустых, заброшенных помещениях, и фонарик в руках Себастиана дрогнул. Небольшое пятно света заметалось от пола к стенам и провалу прохода впереди, но звук издавал явно не человек.  
— Что за...? — негромко начал Стэн, уже собравшись направиться к источнику шума, но Эванс преградил ему дорогу, оттеснив назад, за спину, явно решив быть первым.  
Они прошли в огромное помещение с высокими потолками, которое явно в будущем должно было бы стать холлом торгового центра. Давно выбитые окна были прикрыты жалюзи, сейчас почему-то медленно, с каким-то предсмертным хрипом ползущими вниз, ввергая и без того тёмное пространство в ещё большую тьму. Стэн передёрнул плечами, высветив граффити на одной из стен, пустые бутылки на полу и матрас в пятнах.  
— Кто-то же их включил, — наконец негромко произнёс он, отходя от дурацкого иррационального страха, вызванного большим количеством ужастиков, просмотренных в своё время. — Значит, и свет есть?  
— Нет, стройка обесточена, это факт, — вздохнул Крис, и Себастиан подошёл ближе и уткнулся лбом между его лопаток. — Кто-то сделал это специально. Пугает нас.  
— Да мало ли бездомных здесь живёт, или вон наркоманы какие шляются, — пробормотал Стэн. Ощущение наблюдения вернулось, и от него хотелось сбежать куда-нибудь подальше. — Пошли, в такой темноте мы всё равно ничего не найдём, а Кайл с ребятами днём разберёт здесь всё на молекулы. Идём, — он настойчиво потянул напарника за рукав, и тот, выругавшись, всё же поддался. 

***  
Себастиан забросил Эванса к Крису и поехал на заправку. День был промозгло-сырым и пасмурным, над кладбищем метались стаи очумевших промокших ворон и своим карканьем просто доводили Стэна до бешенства, каждый их вопль отдавался в гудящей после бессонной ночи голове, как удар молота по наковальне. Он угрюмо посмотрел в небо, затянутое низкими серыми тучами, беспросветными, как вся его жизнь, и зашёл в маленькую забегаловку, чтобы взять кофе себе и Крису.  
В небольшом зале скучали несколько мужиков, лениво потягивая пиво и одним глазом следя за футбольным матчем на экране. А у стойки обнаружилась Скарлетт, болтающая ложечкой в чашке и обменивающаяся шутками с официанткой. Так что было вполне понятно, куда смотрят все присутствующие вторым глазом.  
— Себастиан! — Скарлетт обняла его и от души чмокнула в щёку. — Вы куда оба пропали? Неужели вам больше не нравятся мои фирменные рёбрышки, а?  
— У нас очень много работы, — отозвался Стэн, понимая, что звучит это так, словно он оправдывается, и приобнял её за талию, заслужив завистливые взгляды. — Ну и мы в последнее время предпочитаем ужинать дома.  
— Мы? — Скарлетт выгнула бровь и вернулась на прежнее место. — Это то, о чём я думаю, или просто такая милая оговорка?  
— Надеюсь, именно то, о чём ты думаешь, — вздохнул он, сделав заказ, но садиться не стал. — А ещё я надеюсь, что скоро мы разберёмся с этим делом, завалимся к тебе и как следует нажрёмся.  
Скарлетт тихо рассмеялась и подмигнула:  
— Удачи, ковбой. И не только в работе.  
— Только на это и надеюсь.  
Стэн забрал кофе, по пути сделав глоток, и невольно задумался, что на его пути попалась ещё одна идеальная женщина, но он по какой-то насмешке Бога запал на мудака с мерзким характером. Мудак обнаружился на парковке с неизменной сигаретой во рту, коротко, благодарно улыбнулся и уселся в тёплый салон, тут же потянувшись к стаканчику.  
— Этот ублюдок оттачивает мастерство, — хмыкнул Эванс, с явным наслаждением отпивая кофе. — И свою больную фантазию. Но меня по-прежнему очень интересует, откуда он взял маки. Давай-ка прокатимся, Себ.  
— И куда на этот раз? — Себастиан чуть развернулся к нему на сиденье, рассматривая напарника, словно видел его в первый раз. Откровенно любовался, отмечая какие-то детали и мелочи, на которые в круговороте событий попросту не успевал обратить внимание.  
— Себ? — Эванс посмотрел на него чуть удивлённо и торопливо облизал губы. — Ты в порядке? А то нам ехать надо.  
— Да, ты прав, — Стэн тряхнул головой, прикусил губу, оглаживая Криса голодным взглядом. — И я даже знаю, куда мы поедем, Эванс.  
Тот вскинул бровь, но от Стэна не укрылись расширившиеся зрачки и участившееся дыхание. Крис повёлся так открыто и так легко, что даже секундой нельзя было жертвовать. Себастиан сорвал машину с места и всю дорогу до дома молчал, физически ощущая звенящее между ними напряжение и возбуждение. Он криво припарковался поперёк собственной лужайки и наконец-то повернулся к Крису, выдохнув.  
— Приехали.  
— И что мы...  
Эванс даже договорить не успел, Стэн подался вперёд и, лизнув его губы, тут же с ухмылкой отстранился.  
— Идём.  
Он выскользнул из машины, дождался Криса у двери и втянул за рубашку внутрь. Эванс захлопнул дверь ногой, позволяя раздевать себя на ходу по дороге в спальню, и рухнул на постель.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя есть силы на быстрый горячий секс, — усмехнулся Себастиан, торопливо раздеваясь и откидывая их вещи куда-то на пол. — Я соскучился, но по вечерам больше хочу отрубиться стоя, так что...  
Крис просто заткнул его поцелуем, подмяв под себя, и коленом развёл бёдра, заводясь сильнее от такой жадной отзывчивости. Он кое-как одной рукой нащупал резинки под подушкой, но Себастиан ловко отобрал у него пакетик из фольги и ухмыльнулся ему в рот.  
— Дай я.  
Крис низко застонал, когда Себастиан сполз ниже, сильно огладил его член и только потом раскатал презерватив. Он невольно подался бёдрами навстречу, стремясь продлить ласку, но Стэн уже вновь поднялся к нему и обхватил одной ногой, привлекая к себе ближе.  
— Себ.  
— Когда всё это закончится, я всю ночь не выпущу тебя из чёртовой постели, — пробормотал тот, пихнув Эванса пяткой в поясницу, заставляя наконец войти. — И покажу тебе, каким бывает долгий, горячий, разнообразный секс.  
Крис впился зубами в его плечо, оставляя след, и сильно, грубо двинул бёдрами, заставляя заткнуться. Себастиан только протяжно застонал под ним, гибко, плавно подаваясь навстречу и насаживаясь на член. Хотелось и одновременно болтать без умолку, рассказывая, как же ему хорошо, и лишь стонать, забывая про всё, что есть за порогом спальни, в которой наконец можно побыть наедине и ни о чём не думать. Себастиан просунул руку между их телами, обхватывая пальцами свой член, и вздрогнул, когда поверх его руки легла ладонь Криса, задавая жёсткий, торопливый темп. Эванс что-то пробормотал в его плечо, невнятное, хриплое, провёл языком по горлу вверх, прикусил край уха и ткнулся носом в висок, втягивая запах пота и секса, и — самое охуительное — самого Себастиана. Тот хныкнул, цепляясь за его плечо свободной рукой, впиваясь ногтями, и выгнулся, кончая, сжимая в себе Криса и заставляя последовать за ним.  
— Блять, — спустя пару минут пробормотал Эванс, завязывая резинку и роняя на пол, а потом прижимаясь к боку Стэна. — Кто бы знал, как мне этого не хватало последние дни.  
— Нам было не до того, — лениво отозвался тот, боднув его в плечо. — И как бы нам ни хотелось сейчас остаться в этой постели и продолжить, у нас слишком много дел, завтра совещание у Роба и лучше бы нам придти не с пустыми руками.  
Эванс шлёпнул его по бедру.  
— Вот надо тебе такой момент испортить напоминанием о работе. Я прям увидел Дауни у нас в постели.  
Себастиан счастливо рассмеялся, у него явно поднялось настроение.  
— Поехали, куда ты там собирался. Кстати, Скарлетт передавала тебе привет и спрашивала, почему мы не заходим.  
— Потому что я хочу проводить вечера с тобой, — как само собой разумеющееся сказал Эванс, поглаживая кончиками пальцев его живот. — И дома нет всяких там... барменов, которые любят распускать руки.  
— Крис, — Стэн покачал головой и перехватил его ладонь, переплетая пальцы. — Всё ещё ревнуешь к Дэнни? — Крис не ответил, заворчав и уткнувшись в его плечо, и Себастиан решил, что можно задать интересующий его вопрос. — Скажи, а почему мы никогда не бываем у тебя? Нет, пойми, я не против, что в ванной твоя зубная щётка, что я нахожу под диваном твои носки или что половина моего шкафа уже занята твоими вещами. Мне просто интересно.  
— У тебя дом, настоящий, — подумав, ответил Крис. — Здесь светло и в чём-то даже уютно. Здесь ты. А у меня — почти пустая, неухоженная холостяцкая квартира, где в холодильнике давно уже ничего не лежит, а на кухонном столе батарея пустых бутылок. Я и забыл, когда в последний раз ночевал там.  
— Переезжай, — негромко предложил Себастиан и, опережая любые возражения и отговорки, мягко добавил. — Я не прошу тебя прямо сейчас собирать чемодан и перевозить свои вещи ко мне. Просто подумай об этом, а когда будешь готов согласиться или отказаться — скажи об этом прямо. Договорились?  
— И откуда ты такой мудрый на мою голову, — пробормотал Эванс, поцеловал его в плечо и поднялся. — А теперь нам и правда пора. 

***  
Крис притормозил у небольшого здания, выкрашенного в жизнерадостный зелёный цвет, кивнул на вывеску и хмыкнул:  
— Я херово разбираюсь в цветах, но зато знаю того, кто в этом понимает. Пошли.  
Промозглый ветер забрался под одежду, стоило лишь оказаться на улице, заставляя пожалеть о забытых там, в Нью-Йорке, многих тёплых вещах.  
— И кто наш эксперт?  
— Энди-ботан, — Крис рассмеялся. — Учились вместе с ним в школе, он с детства растения любил, что-то выращивал. Отучился, пошёл преподом, хотел нести прекрасное подрастающему поколению, а потом его настолько задолбали маленькие неблагодарные школьники, что он бросил всё и открыл свой магазинчик.  
— Прекрасно его понимаю, — фыркнул Себастиан, заходя внутрь и тут же оказываясь в тепле и облаке цветочных запахов. — Дети — зло.  
Хозяин поспешил навстречу звякнувшему дверному колокольчику и расплылся в радостной улыбке, стоило ему увидеть, кто зашёл в гости.  
— Крис, рад тебя видеть, давненько ты ко мне не заглядывал.  
— Да всё никак не обзаведусь собственным садом, чтобы прийти к тебе за саженцами твоих восхитительных роз, — неловко отшутился Эванс, пожимая протянутую руку. — Познакомься, это мой... напарник, Себастиан Стэн.  
От Стэна не укрылась секундная заминка Криса, и он метнул в напарника быстрый многообещающий взгляд.  
— А я Энди, — парень поправил дурацкие круглые очки и улыбнулся Себастиану так же радостно. — А те, кто давно меня знает, зовут Ботаником. Я даже успел привыкнуть и перестать обижаться. И что же привело вас ко мне? — он жестом пригласил их в свой кабинет, маленькую уютную комнату за прилавком и проследил, чтобы гости расселись с удобством. — Чаю?  
— Кофе, если можно, — попросил Эванс. — Мы заглянули проконсультироваться насчёт цветов, как ни странно.  
— Избавь себя от моих глупых шуток и объясни сразу, — предложил Энди, колдуя над старенькой кофемашиной.  
— В рамках нашего расследования мы столкнулись с тем, что некто умудрился в октябре где-то достать целую охапку свежайших маков, словно час назад сорванных, — пояснил Себастиан, в руках которого снова появился его вездесущий блокнот. — Нас интересует, где и как он мог бы это сделать.  
— Мак — цветок неприхотливый, если его посадить один раз, может пышно разрастись и долго радовать своим видом, — Энди им по чашке с кофе и выставил на стол коробку с печеньем. — Обычно он встречается в умеренном и субтропическом климате, любит засушливые места, то есть, степи, полупустыни и пустыни, и сухие склоны гор. Маков более семидесяти видов, они бывают...  
— Я же говорил, ботаник, — не особо понижая голос, сказал Крис, наклонившись к напарнику, и все трое рассмеялись.  
— В общем, мак любит тепло и сухую почву, его цветы живут всего один-два дня. Кроме того, в Северной Америке он произрастает преимущественно на западе, так что сами понимаете, в октябре он их либо вырастил сам, создав им подходящие условия, либо привёз откуда-то издалека, что маловероятно, дорогу бы они вряд ли выдержали. Предвосхищая ваши вопросы — у меня семена мака никто не покупал, хотя есть неплохие варианты, желаете взглянуть?  
— Нет, пожалуй, мы воздержимся, — отказался Эванс, поднимаясь. — Спасибо, Энди. Ты нам очень помог, правда.  
— Обращайтесь.

***  
— Ещё один труп, а я что-то не вижу здесь убийцы, закованного в наручники, или хотя бы его имени и адреса, — слишком спокойно произнёс Роберт. — Оправдания?  
— К чёрту оправдания, — махнул рукой Крис, едва не уронив со стола начальства чашку. — Он налажал.  
— Ну-ка? Удиви меня, лейтенант.  
— Маки, — произнёс Крис так, будто это всё объясняло. — Чёртовы маки, Роб!  
Тот скептично поднял бровь, но вежливо промолчал, ожидая более внятных объяснений.  
— Маки у Майлза. Мы выяснили, что цветы долго не живут, так что их не могли привезти. Этот ублюдок их вырастил сам где-то здесь, в городе. И я найду, где. А потом притащу тебе этого садовода, закованного в наручники.  
— Собираешься объездить весь город? Или опять поручишь мотаться везде Стэну?  
— Теплицы есть не у всех в городе, — мотнул головой Эванс. — На улице октябрь, маки любят тепло. Это значительно сузит круг поисков.  
— Мы разделимся, так будет быстрее, — вмешался Себастиан. — За день должны управиться.  
— Энди Ллойд составил для нас список тех, кто за последние пару лет приобретал у него теплицы, семена и необычный садовый инвентарь, у нас есть список адресов, так что поиски на этот раз будут более целенаправленными.  
Дауни покачал головой и вздохнул.  
— Я был вынужден доложить о сложившейся ситуации. У нас есть сорок восемь часов, чтобы поймать убийцу. В противном случае, к нам прибудут какие-нибудь Малдер и Скалли, и ты, Стэн, будешь, в свою очередь, вынужден отдать им свои милые блокнотики и все материалы по делу. Жду вас завтра с докладом, а пока свободны.  
Крис и Себастиан вышли из кабинета и, не сговариваясь, направились к излюбленному месту возле разбитой машины. В рубашках на улице было довольно холодно, но зато здесь их никто не мог подслушать.  
— Я не думаю, что разделиться — хорошая идея, — негромко сказал Эванс, закуривая. — Если кто-то из нас нарвётся на маньяка, то может оказаться следующей жертвой. Ему осталось символично искоренить всего однин грех, и кто знает, что будет потом.  
— Сорок восемь часов, — напомнил Себастиан. — У нас отберут дело и всё, что мы уже нарыли, станет бессмысленной тратой времени.  
— Я не готов потерять ещё одного напарника, — отрезал Эванс, отшвыривая окурок. — Никакого разделения.  
— Крис, обещаю, я не полезу на рожон, — Стэн проглотил рвавшийся с языка вопрос, означает ли это, что он, Себастиан, стал Крису дорог.  
Лейтенант посмотрел в серое небо и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Тогда отвези меня в церковь, а сам прокатись по ближайшим к ней адресам. Нужно кое-что уточнить у падре. Это не займёт много времени, потом меня подберёшь.  
С этим Себастиан спорить не стал и молча поплёлся в здание участка за курткой.

***  
— Будь осторожен, — пробормотал Стэн и, потянувшись, поцеловал Эванса в уголок губ. — И звони, если что.  
— Себ, ну я уже большой мальчик, — ворчливо отозвался тот и распахнул дверцу машины. — Будь на связи.  
Он дождался, пока машина скроется за поворотом, и побрёл по мощёной дорожке к церкви, кивнув Фрэнку, сгребающему жёлтые и красные листья граблями в кучу под дерево. Постучать Крис не успел, дверь распахнулась и отец Марк вышел на улицу, бережно прижимая к себе Библию в явно дорогой кожаной обложке.  
— О, святой отец! — Эванс отступил на шаг, избегая столкновения. — Вы-то мне и нужны. Есть разговор.  
— Укажи мне путь, по которому мне идти, ибо к Тебе возношу я душу мою[6], — пробормотал Марк, аккуратно положив Библию во внутренний карман пиджака, и указал Крису на скамью под высоким клёном. — Присядем, сын мой. Что привело тебя ко мне?  
— Мой напарник уже приходил к вам за консультацией, но из той информации, которую он передал мне, я не смог почерпнуть ничего полезного для нашего расследования. Мне показалось, скорее, что вы были заняты больше проблемами его морально-нравственного состояния, нежели ответом на его вопросы, — не слишком церемонясь, сказал Крис, усаживаясь на скамью и вытягивая ноги.  
— Ваш напарник, детектив... Стэн, если не ошибаюсь? Милейший, очень вежливый молодой человек, задавал очень глубокие вопросы. Для него наша беседа явно была познавательной и полезной, и хотя мне жаль, что вашему расследованию она не помогла, моя первоочередная задача — заботиться о своей пастве.  
— Поймите, падре, речь идёт не просто о хулигане, разбившем стекло кирпичом. Не о мелком воришке, забравшемся в магазин и утащившем пригоршню мелочи из кассы. Мы говорим о ненормальном убийце, который возомнил себя карающим мечом Божьим. На его счету уже шесть преступлений. Какими бы отъявленными грешниками ни были те, кого он убил, как можно было лишать их жизни по чьей-то прихоти?  
— Этот человек пытается идти к Богу, но он избрал неверный путь и не смог истолковать ту мудрость, что доступна нам в Священном Писании.  
— Ответьте ещё на один вопрос, отец, — Крис похлопал по карманам в поисках сигарет и досадливо скривился — пачка осталась в машине. — Почему Он, будучи столь милосердным и мудрым, позволяет, чтобы творилось такое? Не боитесь, что однажды этот псих придёт в вашу церковь и раскроит вам череп топором просто потому, что ваша проповедь показалась ему недостаточно праведной?  
— Господь — свет мой и спасение моё: кого мне бояться? Господь — крепость жизни моей: кого мне страшиться?[7].  
— Мой лучший друг... и мой прежний напарник верил в Бога, — задумчиво сказал Крис, чувствуя, как в груди ворочается удушливый комок ненависти, гнева и застарелой боли. — Он исправно ходил на службы. Он делал всё, что полагается делать доброму христианину и никогда не снимал свой нательный крест. Он всегда говорил, что Господь защитит его от любой беды.  
— Бог нам прибежище и сила, скорый помощник в бедах. Посему не убоимся, хотя бы поколебалась земля, и горы двигнулись в сердце морей[8].  
— Да ни хрена подобного, — заорал Крис, вскакивая на ноги и нависая над Марком. — Не спасла его вера и не защитил крест от пуль, которые насквозь прошли сквозь него. И вот он я, который ни секунды не верил в вашего Бога, я здесь, живой и невредимый, а мой брат — гниёт в земле, потому что никакая вера не поможет, когда в тебя стреляет отморозок, которому нечего терять.  
— Иисус сказал ему: если сколько-нибудь можешь веровать, всё возможно верующему[9].  
— Хватит! — Эванс впечатал кулак в спинку скамьи, и стоявший неподалёку Лоунс испуганно сжался, втягивая голову в плечи и крепче вцепляясь в рукоятку грабель. — Не нужны мне ваши сказки, святой отец. Мне нужен ответ. Кто способен на такое зло, кто находит в себе силы поднять руку на человека и прервать его жизнь лишь за то, что он оступился и позволил себе согрешить?  
— Вы и сами сейчас совершаете тяжкий грех, Кристофер, — священник поднялся на ноги, без тени испуга глядя в глаза Крису. — В вас говорит гнев, а он застилает разум. Поймите, семь злых страстей, поражающих и пленяющих сердце человека, могут быть душевными и телесными, они умерщвляют тело и душу человека, превращая его из сына Божия в сына диавола. И пока не стало поздно, пока душу ещё можно спасти, нужно обратить сердце своё к Богу, чистосердечное исповедание, покаяние и исправление жизни по заповедям Его необходимы тому, чью душу терзают греховные страсти, иначе приведут они к смерти вечной.  
— Что же, если убийца придёт и покается, будет даровано ему всепрощение? — Эванс сунул дрожащие ладони в карманы брюк, мысленно проклиная себя за решение приехать сюда, и зашагал туда-обратно по дорожке, не в силах успокоиться. — Тогда любой, получается, может творить, что ему только взбредёт в голову, а потом парой недель поста и воздержания исправить всё содеянное, так что ли?  
— Вы утрируете, — поморщился священник.  
— Если исповедуем грехи наши, то Он, будучи верен и праведен, простит нам грехи наши и очистит нас от всякой неправды[10], — зло процедил Крис. — И вот этого мне не понять никогда, отец, уж простите мне мою глупость и моё неверие.  
— Очистите душу, сын мой. От гнева мало толку, того, что свершилось, уже не исправить, вы лишь изводите самого себя и тех, кто вас окружает, — чуть устало посоветовал Марк, вскидывая подбородок. В его карих глазах плескалось что-то, похожее на презрение пополам с жалостью. Крису хорошо было знакомо такое выражение — слишком часто он сам смотрел так на того же Фрэнка Лоунса, не оправдывавшего никаких ожиданий.  
— Меня откружают те, кого я люблю, и они не лезут мне в душу, — отрезал Эванс, сжимая кулаки, и чувствуя, как в висках опасно давит сдерживаемой злостью. — Им всё равно, во что я верю и какие демоны терзают меня по ночам, они просто помогают мне с ними справиться.  
От развития этот становившийся слишком опасным разговор спас хруст гравия на подъездной аллее, на который Крис стремительно обернулся, ожидая увидеть что угодно. Себастиан помахал ему из машины и вежливо кивнул отцу Марку. Эванс зашагал к напарнику, задев плечом беднягу Лоунса, ставшего свидетелем этой безобразной сцены и явно мечтавшего оказаться за сотню миль отсюда, плюхнулся на сиденье и от души хлопнул дверью.  
— Поехали, — буркнул он. — Мне нужно выпить.  
Себастиан посмотрел удивлённо, но спрашивать ничего не стал, послушно тронувшись с места и направив машину к участку.

***  
— Виски ещё остался? — буркнул Крис, усаживаясь за стол и вертя в руках помятую пачку. — Налей, а.  
Себастиан вытащил полупустую бутылку из шкафчика, молча наполнил чашку и протянул, терпеливо дожидаясь хоть каких-нибудь объяснений.  
— Не нравится он мне, — Эванс сделал большой глоток и, подвинув к себе клавиатуру, набрал адрес городского сайта. — Мудила ебаный.  
— Отец Марк? — со вздохом уточнил Себастиан, присаживаясь на край стола. — У тебя такое лицо, будто...  
— Тише, — Крис поднял руку, прерывая его, и принялся зачитывать вслух. — Марк Руффало, живёт в это грёбаном городке пять лет, приехал из Лос-Анджелеса, где получил степень по химии. Вот, Себ, это оно! Наверняка он может в домашних условиях любую отрубающую наркотическую херню.  
— Хочешь сказать, наш Пастырь — пастырь? — с долей иронии и скептицизма поинтересовался Стэн и, отобрав чашку, чуть отпил.  
— Сам посуди. Он, как пастырь, знает каждого в этом городке. Все или многие приходят на исповедь, рассказывают свои постыдные тайны, свои грехи, причём в приватной обстановке, можно отрубить и спрятать жертву до поры до времени. К тому же кому, как не ему быть знатоком религиозной тематики и быть борцом против грехов в нашем грязном мире во имя Его?  
— Звучит логично, конечно, — вздохнул Себастиан, встревоженно глядя на возбуждённого, злого Криса. — Но что, если в тебе просто говорит гнев? Он же явно сказал что-то, что тебя взбесило, и ты решил...  
— Блять, Стэн, только ты не начинай, а? — Крис вскочил на ноги. — Ты должен быть на моей стороне, кажется?  
— Крис, сядь и успокойся. Мы проверим твою теорию завтра, ещё есть время.  
— Нет его нихуя, — рыкнул в ответ Эванс. — И я тебе докажу, что я прав. Увидимся позже.  
Взбешённый, он, схватив ключи от машины, прошёл мимо, намеренно задев Стэна. Тот не собирался так просто сдаваться и поспешил следом, догоняя в коридоре и хватая напарника за локоть.  
— Крис, давай поедем хотя бы вместе? Если ты прав, и отец Марк действительно наш убийца, то ты в опасности. И вспомни, ты же сам был против того, чтобы разделяться.  
— Я в состоянии справиться с ним, — рявкнул Крис, сбрасывая его руку, а потом вдруг мгновенно остыл, повернулся к Себастиану и обхватил ладонями его лицо, нежно погладив большими пальцами скулы. — Всё будет хорошо, и помнишь, ты обещал, что не выпустишь меня из постели?  
— Помню, — вздохнул Стэн. — Просто и ты помни, что я совершенно так же не хочу потерять напарника. Ты... ты стал значить для меня гораздо больше, чем просто коллега или друг, Крис. Будь осторожнее. Ради меня.  
Эванс прикусил губу, вглядываясь в его лицо, а потом неловко дёрнул плечом и подчёркнуто жизнерадостно попросил:  
— Запроси, пожалуйста, расширенные досье из федеральных баз на всех, кто проходит по нашему делу. Если эта ниточка окажется неверной, нам нужно будет разматывать клубок в другую сторону.  
Себастиан проводил машину взглядом, тяжело вздохнул от тянущего, почти болезненного беспокойства, и поплёлся к Маки. Оставаться одному чертовски не хотелось, а запрос можно было сделать и с его компьютера.

***  
Эванс подлетел к церкви в густых октябрьских сумерках, бросил машину на противоположной стороне улицы, и решительно зашагал вперёд. В витражных окнах переливался живой и тёплый свет, из распахнутых несмотря на прохладу дверей лилась умиротворяющая музыка, и было сложно поверить, что за этими стенами, дышащими благодатью и успокоением, прячется чудовище в обличии человека. Крис взвесил в ладони рукоять пистолета, на мгновение представил яркие брызги крови на белоснежной полоске ткани у горла того, кто не достоин даже произносить имя Божье, и решительно зашагал вперёд. Лишнего кровопролития он устраивать не собирался, но эти мысли странно успокаивали и помогали держать себя в руках.  
На ступенях церкви обнаружился Фрэнк Лоунс, который при виде Криса сжался в комок и прикрыл глаза, словно ожидая удара.  
— Что случилось, лейтенант? — нетвёрдым голосом спросил он, прижимая к груди корзину с крупными, солнечно-жёлтыми осенними яблоками, поздний сорт, медово-сладкий. — Яблочко будешь?  
— Мне нужно поговорить с отцом Марком ещё раз, — как можно миролюбивее пояснил Эванс, выбирая яблоко и с удовольствием вгрызаясь в него. — Мы... не сошлись с ним во мнениях, и я хочу всё же прояснить один момент.  
— Он там, — Фрэнк, заметно расслабившийся, поняв, что Крис больше не собирается изливать на окружающих свой гнев, махнул рукой куда-то за церковь. — В теплицах. Спокойной ночи, лейтенант, я пойду, отнесу Джулс яблоки.  
Крис почувствовал радостное возбуждение, предчувствие скорой разгадки, и улыбнулся Лоунсу, сбегая по ступеням.  
— Спасибо, Фрэнки.  
За церковью был довольно обширный участок земли в несколько десятков гектар, обнесённый высокой бетонной стеной и по большей части занятый яблоневым садом. В дальнем углу расположились теплицы, залитые ярким искусственным светом, и в одной из них Эвансу почудилась высокая фигура отца Марка. Поспешив туда, Крис рывком распахнул дверь и ошеломлённо замер — перед ним раскинулось кровавое море алых маков, метнувшийся по теплице сквозняк погнал по этому морю шёлковые волны. Засмотревшись на эту красоту, Крис не услышал шагов за спиной, но успел вовремя сориентироваться, уловив краем глаза движение, и уже группируясь для удара, почувствовал лёгкий укол в предплечье, и мир, завертевшись, провалился во тьму.

***  
_Какую силу чувствует он, Господи! Ликованием преисполнено сердце его.  
Долгий пусть он прошёл, неся Твоё знамя, и за спиной его простирается царство благодати и смирения. Скоро, совсем скоро очистит он этот город от скверны и вознесёт всех жителей его к вершинам света.  
Он — меч Твой, Твоя карающая десница, и попрал он змею зависти и гордыни, зарублены рукой его похоть и многоедание, уничтожены уныние и алчность.  
Смело смотрит он вперёд, с ним — поддержка и сила Твоя, с ним защита Твоя и спасение, и не нужна ему благодарность или награда, счастье его — служить Тебе и искоренять зло во славу Твою.  
Ибо благодатию вы спасены чрез веру, и сие не от вас, Божий дар: Не от дел, чтобы никто не хвалился[11].  
Там, впереди, тьма и скверна, геенна огненная и грязь, бьёт хвостом воплощение гнева и ярости, тварь адская, тигр богомерзкий.  
Но не убоится он зла и поднимет меч с именем Твоим на устах, нанося удар решающий, и исторгнута будет скверна с земли этой многострадальной.  
И будет свободен путь всё дальше и дальше на запад, сколько ещё греха и скверны под небом этим, Господи, и не устанет он сражаться с ними. _  
______________________________________________  
[1] Рим. 8:2  
[2] Прит.17:22  
[3] Матф. 6:14,15  
[4] Рим. 3:28  
[5] 1 Ин.3:4  
[6] Псалом 142:8б  
[7] Псалом 26:1  
[8] Псалом 46:2,3  
[9] Марк 9:23  
[10] 1 Иоанна 1:9  
[11] Еф. 2:8,9 

 

7\. Ira  
«Итак, братия мои возлюбленные,  
всякий человек да будет скор на слышание,  
медлен на слова, медлен на гнев.»  
Иакова 1:19

 

_Тигр мечется в клетке, тварь адская, богопротивная. Бьёт хвостом и старается решётку перегрызть, выбраться на волю и помчаться по освобождённой земле, снова сея семена греха и скверны, уничтожая то, чего добился он трудом непрестанным.  
Глаза твари сверкают гневом и яростью, слюна брызжет с клыков устрашающих, но он не боится, с ним вера его и защита Господня.  
А надеющиеся на Господа обновятся в силе; поднимут крылья, как орлы, потекут, и не устанут, пойдут, и не утомятся[1].  
Он поднимает меч и видит страх в глазах тигра. Поздно каяться, и поздно к милосердию Его взывать, да и как смеешь ты имя Его произнести пастью своей нечестивой.  
Смело смотрит он в глаза твари адской, гнева греховного, и не слушает речей его искушающих, ибо нет в его сердце и разуме места мыслям неправедным и чувствам, ибо в сердце его — любовь к Господу, чистое сияние веры.  
Да будут слова уст моих и помышление сердца моего благоугодны пред Тобою, Господи, твердыня моя, Избавитель мой![2]  
Скоро, совсем скоро закончит он первую часть пути своего. Он ждал так долго, что изменят несколько часов? Последний урок приготовлен этому городу, и он преподаст его с честью.  
Благословлю Господа во всякое время; хвала Ему непременно в устах моих.[3]_

***  
— Скука. Скука. Скука, — бормотал Стэн, сидя рядом с Маки и глядя, как тот листает базу досье. — Унылый ад.  
Тони тихо хмыкнул, помечая нужных людей, а Себастиан в который раз вытащил телефон и посмотрел на него — никаких сообщений или звонков от Эванса. Он заставил себя отложить мобильный подальше и снова уставился в монитор, вполуха слушая ироничные комментарии Маки по поводу отдельных личностей. В какой-то момент он увлёкся и очнулся только когда Тони, зевая, предложил выпить чаю. Себастиан, нахмурившись, схватил телефон, чтобы посмотреть время.  
— Уже прошло почти два часа, а от Криса ничего, — пробормотал он. — Мне это не нравится.  
— Думаешь, он что-то нарыл? — вскинул бровь Маки.  
— Это я и собираюсь проверить. Одолжишь тачку?  
Тони хмыкнул и, достав ключи, кинул Стэну. Тот коротко улыбнулся, схватил со стола куртку и торопливо направился на улицу. Все двадцать минут дороги он пытался дозвониться до Эванса, слыша в ответ лишь длинные гудки. Машину Криса он заприметил сразу, тормознул рядом и снова набрал номер напарника. Ответа по-прежнему не было, но краем глаза он уловил какое-то светлое пятно, повернул голову и понял, что это телефон Криса, беззвучно мигающий сигналом о входящем вызове на пассажирском сидении. Себастиан заглушил мотор и с опаской подошёл к машине напарника, потянул дверь и выругался — ключи были в замке.  
Отчаянно надеясь, что Эванс всё ещё беседует с Марком, а телефон забыл в незапертой машине просто в силу природного раздолбайства, Себастиан поспешил к церкви. Несмотря на уговоры самого себя не думать о плохом и перестать накручивать, в солнечном сплетении всё туже сплетался клубок опасения, страха и нехорошего липкого предчувствия.  
Здание церкви с сияющими приветливым мягким светом окнами вдруг показалось Стэну зловещим и тёмным, словно пещера, в недрах которой живёт страшный дракон, способный проглотить его одним махом, стоит лишь переступить порог. На фоне возможного исчезновения Криса его подозрения о причастности священника к убийствам казались всё более осмысленными и реальными. Себастиан сглотнул и, чуть замешкавшись, толкнул резную дверь, входя в церковь. Негромкая музыка заставила его на несколько кратких мгновений замереть на пороге и вслушаться в торжественную мелодию. Совсем некстати в голову пришла мысль, что скоро День поминовения усопших[4], и её неуместность и абсурдность в сложившейся ситуации словно вывели его из оцепенения.  
— Отец Марк! — позвал Себастиан, надеясь, что сейчас ему навстречу выйдут его невыносимый напарник и священник, и окажется, что они просто увлеклись беседой. Это не решило бы вопроса, кто убийца, но сняло бы множество вопросов лично для детектива Стэна.  
Однако его надеждам не суждено было сбыться — святой отец возник перед ним словно ниоткуда и вопросительно посмотрел. Взгляд у него был усталый.  
— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Себастиан, цепко оглядывая его и ища что-то, что указало бы на его причастность.  
— Всё ли у вас в порядке, сын мой? Вы выглядите встревоженным.  
— Крис... Лейтенант Эванс. Пару часов назад он отправился к вам, чтобы уточнить кое-какие детали для нашего расследования, — о том, что Марк является главным подозреваемым, Стэн благоразумно промолчал. — Он не отвечал на звонки, а потом я нашёл на противоположной стороне улице его машину. Он давно ушёл от вас?  
— Дело в том, детектив Стэн, что Кристофер ко мне даже не приходил.

***  
Крис пошевелился и болезненно застонал. Чувства возвращались какими-то урывками. Сначала заболело место укола, от него побежали мелкие колючие мурашки по рукам и плечам, потом заныла поясница. Крис заморгал, в первое мгновение подумав, что ослеп, и по телу горячей волной прокатилась паника, осев липким страхом в солнечном сплетении. Потом он понял, что его глаза завязаны плотной тканью, не пропускающей ни малейшего лучика света. Связанные за спиной руки нещадно тянуло, запястья, судя по ощущениям, были уже толщиной со слоновью ногу, как и лодыжки.  
Неизвестный похититель технично привязал его к жёсткому стулу, возможности пошевелиться или как-то освободиться пока не виделось. В довершение всего невыносимо болела голова и чертовски хотелось пить.  
— Эй! Есть тут кто? — хрипло позвал лейтенант, едва ворочая языком. И где это, тут, хотелось бы знать.  
Последний раз ему было так хреново, когда он надрался на празднике урожая. Но тогда рядом был Себастиан, а не чёртов двинутый на религиозной почве маньяк. На мгновение мелькнула ехидная мысль, что он был прав насчёт Марка, осталось, чтобы Себс узнал об этом и нашёл его раньше, чем чокнутый псих выпотрошит его тушку и нашпигует опилками, в назидание остальным. Но этот проблеск самодовольства — неуместный даже по меркам Эванса — быстро вытеснили более насущные проблемы. Где он, кто его похитил и как отсюда выбраться?  
Там, где его оставили, было довольно холодно, к тому же, похититель снял с него куртку, и Крис уже начинал трястись и стучать зубами. В таких условиях очень сложно думать хладнокровно, но он отчаянно старался взять себя в руки и запомнить как можно больше из доступных его восприятию деталей, чтобы потом передать их Себу и Кайлу. А когда — потом?  
И тут же на задворках сознания всплыла мысль, которую хотелось отогнать как можно дальше. Если его будут убивать, нужно постараться и собрать для ребят как можно больше генетического материала убийцы — кусать его, заполняя рот чужой кровью, царапать, оставляя под ногтями частицы его кожи, выдирать волосы, что угодно, чтобы его наконец-то смогли вычислить.  
«Прекрати это», — приказал себе Крис, встряхнул головой и обратился в слух.  
Где-то капала вода, сквозняк посвистывал над головой, ероша волосы, забирался за воротник рубашки и заставлял дрожать сильнее, что-то скрипело и громыхало, словно старые водосточные трубы. Нащупав под ногой что-то продолговатое и твёрдое, палку или огрызок трубы, Крис ухитрился слегка пнуть его и не свалиться вместе со стулом. Предмет прокатился по полу и с влажным чавканьем остановился, словно попав в лужу. С равным успехом можно было предположить, что он то ли в каком-то подвале, то ли на стройке, то ли вовсе на улице посреди какого-нибудь пустыря.  
В отсутствие света и с обострённым слухом, время — это всего лишь слово. Ослеплённый темнотой, оглушённый тишиной, Эванс даже приблизительно не мог сказать, сколько он уже сидит здесь, словно заключённый в одиночной камере. Внезапно в уже привычные уху звуки добавилось что-то новое — отдалённые лёгкие шаги, которые становились всё ближе, и Крис даже дыхание затаил в ожидании — спасение это или новый виток кошмара.

***  
— В каком смысле — не приходил? — медленно спросил Себастиан, отказываясь осознавать это и уже понимая, что случилось что-то страшное.  
— Полагаю, это означает, что с момента нашей предыдущей встречи я его больше не видел. Мы повздорили, если можно так сказать, — вздохнул Марк. — Вернее, он вспылил, не желая обуздать свой гнев и отпустить свою боль. Меня огорчило его отношение к вере, но Господь милостив, и рано или поздно, когда Кристофер откроет своё сердце, он будет прощён и с радостью принят.  
— Поймите меня правильно, — Стэн изо всех сил старался сохранять спокойствие и быть вежливым. — Мой напарник, изучив ваше личное дело, срывается, чтобы побеседовать с вами, и пропадает. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы его подозрения о вашей причастности ко всем уже совершённым убийствам и тем, которые — возможно — ещё будут совершены, оказались небеспочвенными.  
— Вы считаете, что святой отец способен осквернить себя грехом смертоубийства? Запятнать свои руки кровью?  
— Я считаю, что в мире слишком много того, что давно вышло за рамки морали и закона, в том числе Божьего, святой отец, — странно, но страх за Криса словно придавал Себастиану решимости и твёрдости. — Я стою на страже порядка, и сейчас я здесь не как добрый христианин, и не как заблудший грешник, стремящийся к покаянию. Сейчас я здесь, чтобы расследовать преступление и положить конец кошмарным действиям опасного маньяка.  
— Зная, что закон положен не для праведника, но для беззаконных и непокоривых[5], — усмехнулся Марк, поправляя манжету. — Чего вы хотите от меня, детектив?  
Себастиан прикинул, что он мог бы сделать — прямо здесь и сейчас, чтобы хоть как-то продвинуться в деле поисков Криса и поимки маньяка, если им не был священник. Нужно было действовать как можно быстрее и эффективнее.  
— Мы оба знаем, что пока у меня нет ордера, я не могу проводить полномасштабный обыск, — доброжелательным тоном сказал он, хотя хотелось орать и переворачивать скамьи вокруг них. — Но, возможно, вы позволите просто осмотреть территорию церкви и двора, чтобы выяснить, был ли здесь Крис и что могло произойти?  
— И чем это отличается от обыска? — выгнул бровь священник. — Мне нечего скрывать, детектив, в доме Божьем не могло произойти того, что вы подозреваете. Идёмте, я буду сопровождать вас в ваших поисках.

***  
Шаги становились всё ближе и, наконец, кто-то остановился перед Крисом, явно внимательно его разглядывая. По спине пополз липкий брезгливый страх, иррациональный и инстинктивный. Будь ты хоть трижды храбрым и чертовски сильным, когда ты связан и во власти чокнутого психа, всё, что тебе остаётся, это опасаться за свою шкуру и искать пути побега. Крис был в определённой степени безбашенным, но вот бессмертным он точно не был, и опасения за собственную жизнь у него были вполне обоснованные.  
— Кто здесь? — снова позвал Эванс, не особо надеясь на ответ.  
— И взыщете Меня и найдёте, если взыщете меня всем сердцем вашим[6].  
— Заебись, — выдохнул Крис. — Это чем же я так провинился, что ты, ублюдок чёртов, обратил на меня внимание?  
— Тем, что грешен ты, брат, — ответила темнота. — Смертный грех гнева очернил сердце твоё и помутил разум твой, и не ведаешь ты, что творишь. Тяжел камень, весок и песок; но гнев глупца тяжелее их обоих[7].  
— Стало быть, я твой седьмой грех? Твоё последнее выступление?  
— Убив тигра, я отправлюсь на запад, ибо полна земля скверны и греха, и Он повелел мне уничтожить их во славу его.  
— Какого нахрен тигра? — Эванс чувствовал, как горло сжимает паника, как начинает тонко звенеть в ушах. — Ты совсем больной.  
— Тигр — символ, — охотно пояснил его собеседник. Голос был смутно знаком Крису, но не имел ничего общего с бархатным баритоном Марка. — Тигр — страсть гнева, а гнев — источник споров, нарушающий покой и смирение сердца.  
Эванс безошибочно распознал звук, прорезавший тишину — взвизг точильного камня при соприкосновении с закалённой сталью, и нервно сглотнул.

***  
В зале церкви, жилых и подсобных помещениях Себастиан не обнаружил ничего интересного или полезного. Впрочем, он и не надеялся. Отец Марк скользил чуть за спиной укоряющей тенью, односложно отвечал на редкие вопросы Стэна и кривил губы. Но и не возражал против недо-обыска.  
— Если Крис не заходил в церковь и не говорил с вами, то кто мог его видеть во дворе? — спросил Себастиан, прикрывая дверь очередной кладовки.  
— К шести все работники обычно уходят, — задумался Марк. — Ну, кроме тех нескольких человек, кто постоянно живёт при церкви, но сейчас они в отъезде. Я до семи возился в теплице с кукурузой. Хм, да. Сегодня задержался Фрэнк, собирал яблоки для жены.  
— Лоунс? — Себастиан выудил из кармана телефон. — Вы знаете его номер? — потыкав по экрану под диктовку священника, Стэн дождался ответа и бодро затараторил в трубку. — Привет, Фрэнки, это детектив Стэн. У меня к тебе пара вопросов. Скажи, ты вечером, случайно не встречался с лейтенантом Эвансом?  
На другом конце линии повисла сонная тишина, а потом Фрэнк просипел:  
— Да, мы с ним столкнулись, когда я уже уходил. Он спросил, где святой отец, и я показал ему, куда идти к теплицам, угостил яблоком и пошёл домой. А что, что-то случилось?  
— Нет, Фрэнк, спасибо.  
— Тогда я пойду, меня Джули зовёт.  
Лоунс сбросил вызов, не прощаясь, и Себастиан вздохнул, пряча телефон. Понятнее и легче не становилось.  
— Ведите, где ваши знаменитые теплицы? Кстати, вы не значитесь в списках клиентов Эндрю Ллойда.  
— Мы заказывали семена по почте, а за теплицами ездили в Нью-Йорк, — словно нехотя пояснил Марк, ведя его по мощёной дорожке, петляющей между яблонями. — Приход сам обеспечивает себя растительной продукцией, так что мне нужны были проверенные и надёжные материалы. Вот, смотрите, часть теплиц занята овощами, часть пока пустует.  
Стоило им приблизиться к части сада, отведённой под теплицы и ярко освещённой мощными фонарями, Себастиан напрягся, словно сеттер, почуявший лису, все его инстинкты буквально кричали о том, что он на верном пути.  
— Начнём с тех, что не используются.  
— Вот, сюда, — начал было Марк и осёкся. Открытая дверь теплицы скрипела, покачиваясь на пронизывающем октябрьском ветру, и алое море маков заметно поникло от холода.  
— Что за... Откуда это здесь? — священник сделал было шаг вперёд, чтобы получше рассмотреть цветы, но Себастиан мягко придержал его за локоть.  
— Не стоит идти туда, святой отец, это место преступления.

***  
Время продолжало тянуться с черепашьей скоростью, чокнутый псих методично натачивал... Что он там точил? И для чего? Крис пошевелил затёкшими запястьями, стараясь хоть как-то разогнать кровь. Почему-то его крайне веселила мысль о том, что Себастиан расстроится, если он останется без рук.  
— Эй, Пастырь, — хрипло позвал Эванс и закашлялся. — Не хочешь поболтать?  
— Не о чем нам говорить с тобой, тигр.  
— А если мне интересно, зачем ты меня держишь здесь? Кстати, где мы?  
— Ты не смутишь меня. Моя вера крепка, и знаю я, что делаю.  
Крис скрипнул зубами. Невозможность узнать маньяка чертовски злила, а не видя его реакций, было сложно вести диалог. Он никогда не думал, что ему придётся применить на практике все те хитрые штуки, о которых им рассказывала столичная дамочка-психолог на курсах повышения квалификации, а вот поди ж ты. Эванс мельком удивился, как он вообще что-то помнит, если по большей части на занятиях был занят тем, что обсуждал с Маки, какой у лекторши размер груди.  
— А зачем ты это делаешь? — Крис сделал очередную попытку разговорить своего собеседника и пробовал наугад. Чем дольше он будет болтать, тем дольше проживёт, простая арифметика.  
— Грязь и скверна, скверна и грязь! — взвизгнул Пастырь. — Они повсюду, воздух отравляют, землю и воду, и каждый, кто глотнёт отравленного воздуха, обречён и запятнан. Путь к спасению сложен и труден, и мало кто находит в себе силу и решимость, дабы с честью пройти его и обрести благодать и прощение Его.  
— И что же нужно мне сделать, чтобы очиститься от грехов? — Крису, разумеется, было глубоко плевать на чьё бы то ни было спасение и прощение, но сейчас эта раздражающая болтовня могла в самом прямом смысле стать его собственным спасением. Он не знал, как, но был твёрдо уверен, что его найдут, и найдут вовремя.  
— Сейчас ты — олицетворение греха, тигр, — доверительно сказал Пастырь. — Глаза твои горят огнём пожирающего тебя греха, и внемлешь ты словам диавола. Но когда я закончу свою работу, в твоём сердце поселится святый дух и преисполнишься ты благодати и веры.  
Крис различил странный шуршащий звук и напрягся, силясь понять, что происходит.  
— И что же, ты так легко искореняешь любой грех?  
— Путь преодоления и усмирения грехов смертных труден и долог, — нараспев повторил убийца, сопровождая свои слова сухим треском. Крис вдруг понял, что с таким звуком под остро наточенным ножом расходится плотная ткань. — Постом и воздержанием обуздать должен ты чрево своё, и трудом, молитвой и смирением победишь похоть. Усмирив похоть — исторгнешь алчность. Поправ алчность, погасишь зависть и гнев. А погасив гнев и зависть — прогонишь уныние. Оставивший же уныние перенесёт все обиды и уничижения и по благодати Божией достигнет смирения и победит гордыню, ибо началом своим имеет гордыня самомнение и самовозвышение. Но не каждый решится встать на путь праведности, и задача моя — провести грешников по этому пути быстро и легко.  
— Зачем тебе это?  
— Господь даровал мне силу, и я искореняю зло во славу Его.  
— А ты не думал, что и сам грешен? Ты сам погряз в гордыне, Пастырь, раз считаешь себя мечом и гласом Божьим.  
— Я не слышу смущающих слов твоих, тигр. Знает господь, как избавлять благочестивых от искушения[8].  
Крис беззвучно выругался, снова безуспешно дёрнув руками.  
— Ты преступник, Пастырь.  
— Если бы я хранил беззаконие в сердце моём, то не услышал бы меня Господь. Но Бог услышал, внял гласу моления моего[9]. А теперь, тигр, помолчи. Мне нужно подготовиться к последнему уроку.  
Эванс настороженно замер, гадая, что сейчас произойдёт, и, не сдержавшись, закричал, когда его предплечье обожгла острая боль.

***  
Кайл и его ребята работали быстро и собранно, Себастиан методично записывал в блокнот сухо выдаваемую криминалистами информацию и периодически отрывисто диктовал что-то Тони. Не слышалось привычных шуточек, но самое главное — здесь не было Хэмсворта, и одно только это внушало дикую, озлобленную надежду.  
— На него напали вот здесь, возле двери теплицы, чуть сбоку, а когда он упал, оттащили в ту сторону, к мощёной дорожке, чтобы не было видно следов, — ровно сказал Кайл, подходя к Себастиану. — Преступник явно ниже и легче лейтенанта, и тащить ему было тяжеловато. Мы нашли вот это, думаю, Хэмс обнаружит там тот же состав, что и раньше, — эксперт протянул ему пакет для улик с небольшим шприцем внутри. На игле алела капля крови, и Себастиан почувствовал, как его с головой накрывает злость.  
— Я пристрелю эту мразь на месте, — прорычал он, запуская пальцы в волосы и ещё сильнее взлохмачивая и без того растрёпанную чёлку.  
— Чтобы его пристрелить, надо его сначала найти, — Дауни щелчком отбросил окурок прямо в пламенеющее маковое море. — А мы его уже несколько месяцев ловим, а единственная хоть сколько-нибудь правдоподобная версия пока не подтверждена.  
Себастиан одарил его злым взглядом и направился к машине Криса, сел и уткнулся лбом в сложенные на руле руки.  
— Это всё сон, страшный, бесконечный сон, — он вздохнул и рванул к участку. Счёт шёл на минуты.  
Маки вопросительно посмотрел на него и вздохнул, когда Себастиан отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Я должен собраться. Я должен найти его.  
— Себс, успокойся. Может, тебе кофе сделать?  
Стэн отмахнулся, роясь в груде распечаток на столе, выудил нужную и повернулся к доске.  
— Остался один грех, то есть, Крис — гнев, — он обвёл маркером последнее слово в списке, протянул от него стрелку вверх и поставил жирный вопросительный знак. Прикреплять фото напарника отчаянно не хотелось. — Если мы вернёмся к символизму, образам, знакам и прочей невразумительной херне, то символом гнева является тигр. Животное сильное, гордое, красивое и несомненно злое. Что нам это даёт? — он привычно потянул маркер в рот, посмотрел на него, словно видел впервые, и, выругавшись, отбросил.  
— Если ты встретишься с тигром один на один на его территории, у тебя мало шансов, — предположил Тони. — Поэтому те, кто хочет посмотреть на тигра, приходят в цирк или в зоопарк, где между ними и животным будет решётка. Опасный хищник должен сидеть в клетке.  
— Вообще я спрашивал про религиозный символизм, — Себастиан прикурил очередную сигарету и вдруг замер, лихорадочно соображая. — Хищник должен сидеть в клетке? В клетке... За решёткой... Где мы можем найти что-то похожее? — Стэн бросил взгляд на часы. Девять утра, с момента исчезновения Криса прошло уже больше двенадцати часов, и неизвестно, сколько ещё времени в запасе.  
Маки подхватил его мысль, метнулся к карте города, водя по ней пальцем и беззвучно шепча что-то.  
— Себ, смотри. Самыми подходящими вариантами мне кажутся нижние этажи стройки, решёток там в избытке.  
— Он там уже был, это не подходит.  
— Тогда заброшенные коллекторы, вот здесь, за старой фермой Дженкса. Ими давным-давно никто не пользуется. Один из выходов на другом конце города, ещё один — в центре.  
— Это довольно близко к церкви, Криса легко могли оттащить от теплиц прямо туда, — задумчиво сказал Себастиан, прослеживая путь по карте. — Господи, мы полагаемся на какие-то совершенно нелепые, ничем не обоснованные догадки, — он заметался по кабинету, роняя пепел на пол и негромко зло шепча что-то под нос.  
— Что нам мешает проверить, Себс? Вдруг ты удачливый сукин сын?  
Стэн прикинул что-то и нехотя согласился.  
— У нас всё равно нет других вариантов.  
«А Крис может быть уже мёртв», — мысленно добавил он и передёрнул плечами.  
— Я еду сюда, к пиццерии, ты сюда, к церкви, — предложил Маки, и Себастиан только кивнул. В животе ворочался тугой клубок страха, и к горлу подбиралась противная нервная тошнота.  
За их спинами громко пискнул факс и принялся исторгать из себя листы. Стэн подхватил спикировавшую на пол страницу и пробежал глазами текст.  
— Это информация по одному из наших запросов, и... Твою же мать! — Себастиан лихорадочно просмотрел остальные листы и ударил кулаком по столу. — Твою мать! Сука, ёбаный мудак! — схватив отчёт и ключи из машины, он вылетел из кабинета, отчаянно надеясь, что успеет.

***  
Пастырь неплохо потрудился над ним своим ножом. Не зря точил.  
Сознание то возвращалось к нему, то снова уплывало, по телу разлилась слабость, а многочисленные раны на руках от плеч до запястий, на груди и животе обжигали и заставляли негромко болезненно стонать. В какой-то момент Крис осознал, что уже не сидит на стуле, а боль в вывернутых плечевых суставах подсказывала, что он подвешен на чём-то вроде решётки или лестницы. Распят, словно один из разбойников, составивших компанию сыну Божьему на Голгофе. Перед тем, как начать упражняться в художественной резьбе по человеческой коже, Пастырь снял с него рубашку и брюки, и висеть в одном белье на холодном воздухе было не слишком приятно.  
«Я умру от кровопотери. Или замёрзну до смерти. И никто меня не найдёт», — вяло подумал Эванс. Похоже, у него начинался жар.  
— Господь Бог наш милостив в мудрости своей, — прошелестел над ухом голос убийцы. — И дарована тебе возможность встретить свою смерть лицом к лицу.  
С лица Криса наконец-то исчезла повязка, он заморгал, привыкая к неожиданно яркому свету и выхватил взглядом вспышку на занесённом для удара ноже и искажённое яростью лицо Себастиана. Свист рассекающего воздух лезвия и выстрел раздались одновременно, нож зазвенел, упав, а следом на пол полетел сбитый с ног Стэном Пастырь, заливая мокрый бетон кровью из простреленного плеча. Себастиан заломил ему руки за спину, защёлкнул наручники и поражённо замер, тяжело дыша и словно не зная, что делать дальше.  
— Миранда[10], Себс, — прохрипел Эванс и закашлялся. Лёгкие словно были заполнены битым стеклом. — Ты же хороший коп, зачитай ему его права во имя Господа Бога нашего.  
— Фрэнк Лоунс, вы арестованы по обвинению в жестоком убийстве шести человек и покушении на убийство седьмого. Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Ваш адвокат может присутствовать при допросе. Если вы не можете оплатить услуги адвоката, он будет предоставлен вам государством. Вы понимаете свои права?

***  
Себастиан проснулся, покрутил головой, разминая затёкшую шею, и встретился взглядом с Эвансом.  
— Крис! Ты очнулся. Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Как будто по мне промаршировало всё воинство небесное, а потом проскакали всадники Апокалипсиса. Что там вообще нахрен произошло?  
— Сначала я схожу за кофе, мне нужно взбодриться. Позову врача к тебе.  
— Зачем мне врач? — заупрямился Эванс, приподнимаясь и садясь удобнее. — Я не собираюсь провести здесь много времени.  
— Крис, — проникновенно сказал Себастиан, — ты понятия не имеешь, что я испытал, когда увидел тебя, окровавленного, полубессознательного, распятого на ржавой решётке в этом грёбаном коллекторе, и как этот мудила заносит над тобой нож. Я успел в последнюю секунду и даже думать не хочу, что было бы, если бы я опоздал. Так что я вполне разделяю твоё желание побыстрее свалить из больницы, но ты сделаешь это только после того, как тебя осмотрят и позволят уйти. Ты сильно простудился в холоде и сырости, у тебя может быть пневмония, а ещё ты пока довольно слаб из-за кровопотери и всей той дряни, которой он тебя накачал. Так что побудь паинькой для разнообразия.  
Эванс хмуро посмотрел на свои забинтованные от плеч почти до кончиков пальцев руки, бессильно лежащие поверх одеяла, и вздохнул.  
— Обычно я не иду на сделки с террористами, но ты слишком соблазнительный террорист, придётся выслушать твои требования.  
— И на том спасибо, — буркнул Себастиан и поплёлся за кофе.  
Пару часов спустя Эванс, наотрез отказавшийся щеголять в больничном прикиде и нацепивший привезённые Себастианом брюки, рубашку и тёплый свитер, и сам Себастиан, отчаянно зевающий и помятый, устроились за столиком в больничном кафетерии.  
— Ну давай, рассказывай, как всё это вышло и как ты меня нашёл.  
— Когда я понял, что от тебя слишком давно ничего не слышно, я поехал в церковь и нашёл твою машину. Марк утверждал, что ты не приезжал, и он не говорил с тобой, и что понятия вообще не имеет, о чём я говорю. Но я был чертовски убедителен, и он любезно согласился провести для меня маленькую экскурсию по церкви и саду. И у теплиц мы нашли место, где на тебя напали, и твою куртку.  
— Я даже не рассмотрел, кто на меня напал, он подкрался сзади и впорол мне укол этой своей фирменной дряни, — зло сказал Эванс, отпивая кофе. — Срубает, должен признать, мощно, и отходняк потом, как после самой жестокой пьянки.  
— Я был в ярости, Крис. Или в панике, я не знаю, едва соображал. А потом Маки подкинул мне идею, где тебя искать. Это была слабая версия, не выдерживала вообще никакой критики, но у нас особого выбора не было, понимаешь? — Себастиан сложил руки на столе и уткнулся в них лбом. — Мы взяли за основу то, что Пастырь намерен наказать последний оставшийся грех и оттолкнулись от символизма, и... В общем, тебя мог найти и Тони, если бы я поехал к другому входу в коллекторы.  
— Фрэнк называл меня «тигром», — припомнил Эванс. — И нёс какую-то пургу про то, что он преподаст городу урок, а потом пойдёт дальше, убивать зло во славу Иисуса.  
— Нам просто очень повезло, — словно не слыша его, продолжал Себастиан. — Мы пошли на поводу догадки, мелькнувшей безумной идеи, но в тот момент я готов был хоть на Марс полететь, если бы это помогло тебя найти.  
Крис протянул руку, поморщившись от лёгкой боли, и погладил его по волосам, скользнул к затылку, мягко лаская и успокаивая, и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Всё ведь закончилось благополучно, Себс, зачем сейчас переживать о том, что прошло, а уж тем более, о том, чего не случилось?  
— Да, ты прав, — Стэн поднял голову и коснулся поцелуем его пальцев.  
— Одного понять не могу. Как мы его упустили из вида? — Крис откинулся на спинку стула и кашлянул. — Нет, доктор сказал, пневмонии у меня нет. Так вот. Мы же даже не подозревали Фрэнка. К тому же, это он заявил о четвёртой жертве, и крутился на месте преступления, изображал шокированного свидетеля. Как так?  
— Думаю, это было как раз то, о чём говорил Тони. Он решил поиграть с нами. Увидеть, как далеко мы продвинулись, и сможем ли понять, что он убийца, если он подойдёт поближе. Это была рискованная, просчитанная игра, и он выиграл партию. Сделал вид, что сотрудничает с полицией, не предоставив нам никакой особо значимой информации, и спокойно продолжил готовиться к следующему убийству. И это единственное, что Тони о нём угадал, как ты понимаешь.  
— Совы не то, чем кажутся, — хмыкнул Эванс. — А Маки сразу сказал, что для него это слишком сложная задача. Что ещё?  
— Я не понимаю, почему тебе так поздно пришла в голову мысль запросить подробные досье. Впрочем, у нас и не было особых на то поводов. Как бы то ни было, на запрос насчёт Фрэнка, пусть и сделанный случайно, отреагировали оперативно. Что ты о нём знаешь?  
— Да ничего толком, — пожал плечами Крис. — Он приехал в Сильвер-Крик года четыре или три назад, через какое-то время женился на Джулии, и со стороны они вроде бы выглядели вполне благополучной семьёй, хоть и без детишек. Джулс постарше Фрэнка, лет на семь-восемь, когда они познакомились, она уже была вдовой, её первый муж погиб в Ираке. Фрэнк работал на виноградниках, но потом начал пить, баловаться травкой, и его попёрли с работы. После чего он принялся пропивать накопленное и прибился к церкви. Сильвер-Крик, конечно, не Литтл-Толл Айленд[11], у нас тут народа побольше, но всё равно почти все на виду.  
— Давай я расскажу тебе про ту часть его жизни, о которой ты не знаешь, — Себастиан потёр лицо ладонями, окончательно просыпаясь, и развернул шоколадку. — Нашего героя на самом деле зовут Фрэнк Лоуренс Бейтс. Да-да, как в сериале, я знаю. Он талантливый фармацевт, закончил с отличием медицинский колледж и какое-то время работал в аптеке где-то в Огайо, пока не понял, что смешивать весёлые составы для наркоторговцев гораздо интереснее и прибыльнее, чем разливать по рецепту глазные капли для старушек. Однажды его химическими экспериментами заинтересовалась полиция, и он сдал тех, на кого работал, в обмен на свою свободу.  
— Уже тогда сотрудничал со следствием, какой умница.  
— Его подельники сочли такое отношение оскорбительным, и после пары встреч с недружелюбно настроенными криминальными элементами Фрэнк решил завязать и скрыться от назойливого внимания бывших коллег и полиции, превратил своё второе имя в фамилию, выправил себе фальшивый паспорт и сбежал в жопу мира. По несчастливой случайности его жопа мира совпала с нашей, и он оказался в Сильвер-Крик.  
— Я всё равно не понимаю, — Крис тоскливо посмотрел на лежащую на столе пачку сигарет. Себастиан заметил его взгляд и спрятал вожделенный никотин в карман. — Почему он свихнулся?  
— А по-твоему, он приехал в наш город и сразу преисполнился законопослушности и правильности? — фыркнул Себастиан. — Поменяла поганка пятна. Тем более, ты знаешь, что случилось потом. Как мы выяснили, он продолжал создавать наркотики, только теперь их потребителем был только он сам. А потом на эту благодатную почву упали семена веры, и какие-то предохранители в мозгу не выдержали и перегорели.  
— Принимайте лекарства строго по рецепту и занимайтесь спортом, а не наукой, — вынес вердикт Эванс и коротко взглянул на напарника из-под ресниц. — Что говорит Дауни?  
— Что мы молодцы. Или мудаки. Я точно не понял, но там было что-то на букву М. Нам предстоит ещё много работы, но мы собрали достаточно улик, чтобы довести дело до логического конца. И знаешь, о чём я думаю? Тебе здесь нечего задерживаться, — Себастиан поднялся, воровато огляделся и, придерживая Криса за локоть, повёл его к выходу.  
Эванс молча проследовал за ним до машины, плюхнулся на пассажирское сидение и довольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Если бы ты укатил меня на кресле и в этой идиотской больничной ночнушке, было бы романтичнее.  
Стэн лишь покачал головой, выезжая со стоянки.

***  
— Вы в курсе, что это похищение, детектив Стэн? — негромко рассмеялся Крис, когда они притормозили у дома. — А ещё хороший коп.  
— Это похищение по личным мотивам, — согласился Себастиан и, заглушив мотор, выскользнул в густые вечерние сумерки. Он обошёл машину, открыл дверцу и протянул Крису руку. — Хотя ты особо и не сопротивлялся.  
— Стокгольмский синдром, — преувеличенно серьёзно ответил Крис, принимая ладонь и позволяя увлечь себя к двери.  
— Уверен, что это смешно после того, что произошло?  
— Я в хороших руках.  
Себастиан коротко выдохнул от его чуть хрипловатого голоса, от смысла, вложенного в слова, и торопливо нащупал ключ в кармане.  
— Идём. Я приготовлю тебе ужин. Я очень заботливый маньяк.  
Они расположись на кухне, Крис уронил перебинтованные руки на стол и уставился в пар, поднимающийся над чашкой горячего чая, пока Себастиан возился с куском мяса.  
— Я рад, что это закончилось, — наконец вздохнул он, закрывая духовку. — Ну что, у нас есть час, пока всё приготовится. Фильм?  
— Себастиан, — хрипло позвал Крис, поднимая голову.  
Стэн повернулся к нему, встречая взгляд, и замер, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание. Эванс был очень неловок в отношениях и ему было сложно выражать чувства, особенно вслух, но в его взгляде было всё. Себастиан шагнул к нему, обхватил ладонями лицо, склоняясь, и впился в рот. Поцелуй почти сразу стал глубоким и жадным, Крис глухо застонал, отвечая, позволяя трахать свой рот языком, его взгляд затуманился.  
— Мы успеем, — пробормотал Себастиан, нехотя чуть отстраняясь. — Идём.  
— Кажется, ты обещал не выпускать меня из постели всю ночь?  
— Сейчас только вечер, — Стэн соблазнительно улыбнулся и поманил его за собой в спальню. — Тебе понадобится много сил, Эванс. Очень много.  
Крис пошёл за ним следом как привязанный, забыв про недопитый чай.  
— Иди ко мне, — коротко приказал Себастиан, останавливаясь у незастеленной с прошлого утра постели.  
Эванс сглотнул от низкого, возбуждающего тона его голоса, делая несколько шагов ближе и вновь замирая.  
— Я не смогу как следует трахнуть тебя, — выдохнул он, когда Себастиан обернулся.  
— И не нужно, — ухмыльнулся тот, берясь за пуговицы рубашки и расстёгивая одну за другой медленно и терпеливо. — Сегодня, Крис, ты в моей власти.  
Крис тихо застонал и прикрыл глаза, сдаваясь на удивление легко, и повёл плечами, давая рубашке соскользнуть на пол. Себастиан ловко расстегнул его брюки и потянул за локоть к себе, освобождая от остатков одежды и подпихивая к постели. Крис сначала сел, а потом откинулся назад, на локти, глядя на всё ещё полностью одетого Стэна из-под ресниц тяжело и жадно.  
— Хочу насладиться тобой, — тихо выдохнул Стэн. — Чёрт, какой же ты.  
Он ослабил галстук, явно пытаясь не торопиться, но всё же не выдержал. Крис тихо рассмеялся, откидывая голову, когда Себастиан подмял его под себя, вжимаясь всем телом, и снова поцеловал, кусая и оглаживая бока ладонями. Жадно, сильно, так, что хотелось расплавиться под прикосновениями, заставляя подаваться навстречу и постанывая.  
— Ты же тоже хочешь, правда? — лихорадочно зашептал Себастиан, покрывая поцелуями его плечи и спускаясь ниже, легко прикусывая сосок. — Позволишь мне?  
— Т-твою мать, — со стоном выругался Крис, выгибаясь навстречу и кусая губы. — Себ, я не...  
— Я знаю, знаю, — горячие губы оставили влажную дорожку по животу вниз. — Я буду очень осторожен с тобой, Крис. Ты веришь мне?  
Он поднял голову, встречая затуманенный возбуждением взгляд Эванса, и медленно, пошло облизал губы.  
— Блять. Да. Тебе — верю.  
Себастиан усмехнулся, сползая ниже и устраиваясь между бёдер. Помедлил, а потом, прижавшись щекой к колену Криса, нашарил под подушкой смазку и, щедро выдавив на пальцы, мягко провёл между ягодиц, лаская и поглаживая. Эванс в первое мгновение напрягся, вздрогнув, но тут же осторожно развёл бёдра шире, раскрываясь.  
— Можно? — прошептал Себастиан, показывая, что готов остановиться по первому требованию Эванса. — Всё хорошо, Крис?  
Тот застонал тихо, невнятно, и вдруг окончательно расслабился и обмяк. Стэн сглотнул: не первый его мужчина, но, Господи, так, как с Крисом — почему-то впервые. Столько эмоций и ощущений, что голова кругом, и хочется проснуться потом рядом, а не просто внести очередной ненужный номер в чёрный список телефона. И очень хотелось надеяться, что Крис чувствовал хотя бы отдалённо то же самое. Себастиан поцеловал его колено и, склонившись, сомкнул губы на влажной от смазки головке, одновременно вводя один палец и на секунду замирая, давая привыкнуть. Крис над ним сорвано выдохнул, невольно толкаясь глубже в горячий влажный рот, и Себастиан податливо раскрыл рот шире, насаживаясь на всю длину и добавляя ещё один палец. Эванс разметался под ним, кажется, даже всхлипывая, подаваясь навстречу пальцам и кусая губы до крови.  
— Ох, Гос-споди, Себастиан. Чёрт бы тебя побрал.  
Стэн усмехнулся, трахая его пальцами и входя по самые костяшки, сильно лаская ртом. Крис протянул руку, кое-как неудобно, неловко цепляясь за его волосы, двигаясь сильнее и грубее. На третьем пальце Криса выгнуло ломаной линией, он хныкнул, толкаясь ещё раз, и Себастиан, сглотнув, неторопливо отстранился.  
— Сладкий, — мягко усмехнулся он и потёрся щекой о внутреннюю сторону его бедра. — Как ты?  
— Охуительно, — потрясённо выдохнул Эванс, снова откидываясь назад и успокаивая сбившееся дыхание. — И это лишь малая часть того, что ты мне покажешь, да?  
— Да, — Себастиан поднялся, возбуждённый, и плавно потянулся. — Отдышись, я проверю наш ужин и вернусь.  
Крис перевернулся на живот и, довольно выдохнув, вытянулся, решив дождаться Стэна так.  
— О. Крис?  
— Мм? — лениво мурлыкнул тот. — Как там мясо?  
— Скоро будет готово, я уменьшил температуру.  
Себастиан опустился на постель и огладил ладонями ягодицы Криса, усмехнувшись, когда тот отзывчиво выгнулся.  
— Я отдышался.  
Стэн негромко застонал, склоняясь и целуя его поясницу, а потом вздёрнул за бёдра выше, ставя на колени и прижимаясь сзади. Он скользнул ладонью по животу Криса вниз и обхватил член, сильно и жадно огладив.  
— Ох, чёрт, Себ, да давай уже! Хватит дразнить меня.  
— Мне нравится, как ты просишь, — Себастиан уткнулся в его плечо лбом и плавно повёл бёдрами, придерживая Криса и осторожно входя. Тот судорожно выдохнул, напрягаясь. — Шшш, тише. Хэй, Крис, всё хорошо.  
Эванс коротко выругался, зажмуриваясь, и упрямо подался навстречу, насаживаясь полностью и вырывая из Стэна удивлённый низкий стон.  
— А теперь двигайся, — приказал Крис, чувствуя во рту металлический привкус крови и тонкий звон возбуждения в ушах.  
Живот подвело, и если бы это было возможно, у него бы подогнулись колени, превратившись в желе, а внутренности бы расплавились в этом жаре.  
Себастиан поцеловал его в затылок, кажется, улыбаясь, и сделал наконец первое движение. И их будто накрыло цунами. Или потоком лавы. Пальцы Стэна снова сомкнулись на члене Криса, большой потёр головку, размазывая смазку, и Крис толкнулся в его кулак, трахая и тут же подаваясь назад, стараясь поймать ритм Себастиана.  
— Кажется, мясо сгорит, — вдруг выдохнул тот, касаясь губами края уха и прихватывая зубами, сбиваясь на более быстрый ритм и втрахивая Эванса в жалобно скрипящую от их движений кровать.  
— Я сейчас тоже сгорю, — застонал Крис. — Сильнее, ну.  
Себастиан заворчал невнятно, слушаясь, делая толчки грубее и жёстче, и Эванс задрожал под ним, кончая и сжимаясь, заставляя кончить вместе с ним.  
Стэн упал на него, вжимаясь, стараясь начать дышать нормально, и вдруг коротко, хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Теперь моя очередь говорить, что это было охуительно?  
— Давно пора было это сделать, — глухо пробормотал Крис в подушку, в его голосе слышалась довольная улыбка. — Хорошо, что мне положен отдых, а то задница уже болит.  
— Придурок, — Себастиан пихнул его в плечо и нехотя сполз с кровати. — Пойду спасу наш ужин, если от него хоть осталось ещё хоть что-то съедобное.  
Крис сонно улыбнулся ему, прикрывая глаза, и Себастиан успокоенно вздохнул, спускаясь на кухню. Позже им, конечно, влетит за побег из больницы, но дома, с ним, Эвансу будет гораздо лучше, и это главное.

***  
Себастиан поправил размотавшийся шарф и шмыгнул носом, в очередной раз прохаживаясь мимо ступеней лестницы к зданию суда туда и обратно, мысленно отсчитывая шаги. Стаканчик с кофе приятно грел замёрзшую ладонь, вторую он спрятал в карман куртки. Заседание уже, кажется, должно было подходить к концу, так что остыть латте не успеет. Прошло ещё минут десять, и двери наконец распахнулись. Крис легко сбежал по ступеням, растрёпанный, в распахнутой куртке, и чуть улыбнулся Себастиану, принимая кофе.  
— Ну, как всё прошло? — Стэн выудил ключи и звякнул ими, встряхнув в руке.  
— Ты мог бы и сам поприсутствовать.  
— Видеть его рожу ублюдочную не желаю, — вздрогнул Себастиан. — А если бы тебя не привлекли, как свидетеля, то и тебе бы не позволил.  
— Что ж, можешь выдохнуть, урода ожидаемо признали виновным, а за тот срок, что ему влепили, он сотню раз успеет покаяться в своих грехах, обрести смирение и постичь благодать, или какие он там перед собой ставил цели. И поймёт, что Бог уже давно отвернулся от него, — Крис сделал глоток и довольно выдохнул. — Свобода ему не светит ни в этой жизни, ни в посмертной, если он в это ещё верит.  
— Он ведь болен. Чокнутый псих.  
— В тюрьме он найдёт себе подходящую паству. Будет проповедовать убийцам, педофилам и извращенцам важность покаяния и смирения, — жёстко ответил Крис. — Или ты решил его пожалеть? Моя жалость к Фрэнку Лоунсу давно исчерпана. Думаю, что Бог простит ему его поступки охотнее, чем друзья и близкие тех, кого он прирезал в приступе религиозного рвения.  
— Я просто рад, что всё это закончилось, — Себастиан, подумав, спрятал ключи и потянул напарника за руку дальше по улице. — Прогуляемся немного?  
— Первое дело, а такое громкое и успешное, — фыркнул Эванс, идя следом. — Вас ждёт большое будущее, детектив Стэн.  
— Только если я продолжу работать с одним мерзким мудаком, который заставляет меня быть лучше. А ещё я искренне надеюсь, что в моём будущем больше не будет таких дел.  
Себастиан обернулся, поцеловал Криса куда-то в уголок рта и повёл за собой, наслаждаясь прогулкой по шумной рождественской улице.  
Здесь и сейчас, среди толпы, не было копов, засадивших за решётку маньяка, а были просто Крис и Себастиан, и хотелось верить, что впереди у них и правда большое будущее, общее на двоих.  
________________________________________  
[1] Исаия 40:31  
[2] Псалом 18:15  
[3] Псалом 33:2  
[4] День поминовения всех усопших верных (лат. In Commemoratione Omnium Fidelium Defunctorum) традиционно отмечается католической церковью 2 ноября  
[5] 1 Тим. 1:9а  
[6] Иер. 29:13  
[7] Притчи, 27:3  
[8] 2 Петра 2:9а  
[9] Псалом 65:18,19  
[10] Правило (формула) Миранды — задержанный должен быть уведомлен о своих правах  
[11] Крис намекает на город из романа Стивена Кинга «Буря столетия»

 

Эпилог  
Июньское солнце жарило как ненормальное, на почти спокойной глади озера плясали ослепительные блики, и весь этот воскресный полдень казался сошедшим с рекламной картинки в каком-нибудь туристическом путеводителе.  
Себастиан прихватил бутылку пива и незаметно отошёл в сторону ото всех, усевшись на старое отполированное волнами бревно у кромки воды и подставив лицо лёгкому ветерку. Ленивая перепалка Маки и Дауни, заспоривших, как лучше жарить стейки, весёлое щебетание Скарлетт и Коби, негромкий шелест волн о нагретый песок сливались в один ненавязчивый шумовой фон, и Стэн почти задремал, забыв про своё пиво.  
— Невежливо сбегать в разгар вечеринки, — Эванс опустился рядом, прижался горячим боком, по-хозяйски огладив ладонью бедро. — Если ты вдруг забыл, мы тут отмечаем твой первый год на службе.  
— Захотелось немного побыть одному, — улыбнулся Себастиан и, оглянувшись, воровато поцеловал Криса в уголок губ.  
— Я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить, — тот смешно наморщил нос. — Или попросить. В общем. Я подумал... И как бы это сказать...  
Себастиан с любопытством уставился на него — смущающийся и теряющийся Эванс был зрелищем чрезвычайно редким.  
— Я заинтригован, — честно признался он и погладил кончиками пальцев россыпь белых шрамов на предплечье Криса.  
— Поехали в отпуск вместе?  
— В Калифорнию хочу, — обрадовался Стэн, понимая, что, несмотря на их долгие отношения, Крису по-прежнему сложно выражать свои чувства и даже просто говорить о них.  
— В Вегас, — Эванс поправил щеголеватые очки и вздохнул.  
— Жениться?  
— Вообще, я собирался пить, курить, играть и трахаться. Но ты можешь вписать в этот план дополнительные пункты.  
Стэн покачал головой и взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы.  
— Не понимаю, почему я тебя до сих пор не убил, но — да. Да — всему, что ты захочешь мне предложить.

FIN


End file.
